The Fallout of War
by Steeldove
Summary: After the destruction of the Institute a wary peace existed between the surviving factions until Tanna, the Sole Survivor encounters an old nemeses that sends her and her companions on a dangerous journey to discover secrets and hidden truths before the fallout of war starts yet another war across the Commonwealth and beyond. Warning Spoilers
1. Chapter 1, The Gang's All Here

A/N: Wow! I was so taken with Fallout 4, its story and characters that, like many, I wanted more when I reached end game. I've based my story on facts and loose ends I felt were left open-ended at the end of the main quest line. Please forgive any errors regarding Fallout facts as I researched it the best I could. My story begins after Blind Betrayal has been completed and the Minutemen destroyed the Institute. Warning Spoilers. Chapter 1 may start slow, but I hope you find the action picks up in Chapter 2.

 **The Fallout of War**

 **Chapter 1, The Gangs All Here**

The murmur of voices and the aroma of brewing coffee drew me from my sleep. Glancing at my pip-boy on a table next to the bed I realized it was just after dawn. I kicked back the blankets and rose determining jeans and a t-shirt would be appropriate for the day.

The smell of coffee enticed me to hurry, but the chatter of voices emitting from my front room brought a sigh to my lips. _I wish they would all remember this is not the meeting hall. Somehow monthly gatherings always ended up in my home. Best get a move on Tanna, before they start breaking things out there._

Opening my dresser drawer I yanked out a pair of faded jeans and pulled them on. In a second drawer I found a mildly stained t-shirt and reached for it as I heard my bedroom door creak partially open. I jerked the t-shirt up to cover my chest as I turned to see MacCready pop his head in, his gray eyes shining mischievously.

"Time to rise and shine girl. You need any help?" he gave me his best devil may care grin & an exaggerated wink. I rolled my eyes at his silliness, knowing he was harmless. " How about I give you an IOU for a solid punch in the mouth." Before he could reply, I could hear Cait, Piper, Hancock and Preston shout in unison from behind him, "MacCready get the hell out of there!"

Looking over his shoulder at them he innocently responded, "What? She's descent... well almost. It's not like I haven't seen..." "Shut up MacCready!" I warned. I saw Preston's hand grab the collar of his tan duster and yank him back as the door slammed shut again.

"Ya wouldn't be daring that if'n Danse were here, ya miscreant." I could just imagine Cait's green eyes flashing as she scolded MacCready.

Piper began exclaiming, "Oh, that I'd like to see. What a great story... Red Demon paints his house in x-gunner's blood."

"And I'd likely help him do the painting." I heard Preston add.

"Unfortunately Danse's rifle leaves only ash, not blood. However I do have my blade with me." Hancock offered.

At the mention of the Red Demon, I smiled. That was my Danse. He had visited the Atom Cats and had his PA painted blood red with flames soon after our first run-in with a BOS patrol following his exile. Sadness touched my eyes remembering that encounter.

Exiting a building we had just cleared of raiders, helmets removed to breath the fresh air, we ran straight into the small patrol. "Paladin Danse!" had been spoken in shock followed by another voice shouting, "Traitor!" and another, "Traitors!" Red laser fire had erupted and lit the scene. When it was over, there was no one left to carry the tale back to the Prydwen. Staring at my fallen comrades I could not prevent the silent tears from streaming down my cheeks. Danse had stumbled back inside the building where I heard him retching. These had been our brothers and sisters at arms.

Danse never left Sanctuary after that without his helmet on and I had to admit, the way his eye slots glowed at night, he did look a bit frightening with that paint job. Apparently some trader's had thought so also.

They claimed they'd been attacked by a Death Claw and thought they were done for when a red demon had appeared out of the night, attacked the beast, drew it off them, killed it, then faded back into the darkness. The tale had spread and so the Red Demon was born.

Over hearing the tale at one settlement I realized it could solve the problem we had of contacting Danse when he was away. Amazed no one had thought of it sooner. Using a code name, Red Demon, we wouldn't have to worry that the Brotherhood Of Steel who monitored all the radio waves.

MacCready's voice brought me out of my memories. "Alright, alright. I was just having a bit of fun. There was no harm done. Was there Tanna?" he shouted from the other room. Pulling on my t-shirt I opened the bedroom door and surveyed the crowd that filled my home.

MacCready was sprawled in a chair at the table, legs stretched out in front of him with his ankles crossed lazily. He and I had made a pretty good team once, well a little bit more than a team, but that ended a while before I had met Danse. MacCready just never stopped being protective of me.

I headed toward the coffee and kitchen area beyond the dining table and passing MacCready I answered him with a hard slap upside the back of his head sending his hat flying. " No harm done...You miscreant." I tossed over my shoulder.

Preston Garvey sat at the dining table across from MacCready. We had gotten very close over the ensuing months after we'd met and he had been interested in more than friendship, but it was too soon after loosing Nat and Shaun for me. Our paths had parted for a while and by the time I returned to Sanctuary for more than a duty stop, Danse had already stolen my heart.

Piper Wright lounged back in a worn red chair, pad and pencil at the ready. John Hancock leaned casually against the wall just inside the front door, legs crossed at the ankles. Cait was settled on the old black couch busy examining the small steel spikes on the knuckles of her gloves.

Codsworth dutifully handed me a mug of coffee. "Your coffee Mum." "Thank you Codsworth." My pleasure Mum. It is such a joy to be able to be of service again after so many years of idleness."

A new voice piped in from the open front door. "Idleness? Are we discussing MacCready currently?" Deacon was standing at the open front door. At least I presumed it was Deacon. Today his form was clothed in a greaser outfit, black leather jacket, mirrored glasses with his black hair greased and combed back, only Deacon didn't have any hair...normally...I think.

"I am not idle. I contribute. After all I am the best shot in the commonwealth." bragged MacCready. "Yes, as long as its with a shot glass." Deacon shot back. "Well, that too." MacCready willingly acknowledged.

"That why the WEE lass Piper and I were drinkin ya under the table last night?" Cait challenged.

MacCready waved the comment away, "Ah, Piper was dumping half her drinks in the potted plants."

"I was not dumping out drinks AND I'm not a WEE lass Cait."

"Maybe if'n ya put some meat on them bones ya wouldn't be a feather weight with ye drinkin, an it were a figure of speech miss prissy pants."

"I have plenty of meat on these bones. The ladies don't complain at all I'll have you know."

"That's not what I hear in Goodneighbor." Hancock taunted MacCready.

"Oh an the mummy who bribes his girls has room to talk?"

"Prissy pants! I wouldn't talk brawny britches."

"Brawny britches! Remember I ain't punched anyone yet today an my britches are better'n chicken legs like Mac o'er there."

"I have never bribed my girls! They just all love my charm and free Jet." defended Hancock.

"I do not have chicken legs!"

 _Here we go again._ I rolled my eyes and watched Preston slump back in his chair and pull his hat down over his eyes as if snoozing. _The coward._ I thought with good nature.

I crossed to the open doorway, sipping my coffee, where Deacon stood and gave him a pretend frown. "See what you started." "I admit to nothing and everything. I see however they are desperately in need of my input." With that he moved into the room adding his voice to the ado.

Turning I slipped out the front door to escape to the meeting hall, hoping they all might follow and almost collided with Nick Valentine and Haylen. "Nick! Haylen!" I embraced both warmly. "So how's my favorite girl?" Nick asked "Missing Danse, but doing great Nick." I smiled affectionately at him. He was more like a father than a friend these days.

I turned to Haylen, "So how is Cambridge and Rhys?" "Great and crotchety as ever. I don't have to tell you which is which." she laughed. Haylen was one of my most favorite of people. She had been the only Brother Of Steel member to stand up for Danse when it was discovered he was a Synth, which in my heart I still had trouble believing. No one saw the side of Danse I saw. Haylen now visited on her shore leaves to keep us updated on the Brotherhood.

Nick nodded toward the open doorway and the calamity of voices within. "Sounds like a bit of ruckus going on." "Just the usual Nick. The gangs all here." "Well, There's always a way to handle these things, one way or another." He pulled his small revolver from inside his trench coat and ejected it's clip then entered the doorway and loudly clicked it back into the pistol. Silence fell. I grinned. The one sound that took priority throughout the entire Commonwealth was a gun being loaded or fired.

Haylen burst into laughter at his trick. The silence erupted into greetings shouted to Nick and Haylen as they disappeared inside. My out stretched hand pointing toward the meeting hall and mumbled words, "The meeting hall is across the street." went unheard and unseen.

I lifted my face to the sun, absorbing its warmth, then gazed off southwards to the horizon. _It was a good day, sunshine, no storms, good friends, good coffee. Only one thing missing, Danse._ _Only one more day and he'd be home._ Danse, Curie and Dogmeat were escorting a caravan with a large supply of ammo, weapons and turrets, that we couldn't afford to loose, to several settlements. There were still battles to be fought in the Commonwealth. With a sigh, I turned and faced the door to my home. _Well, time to get this meeting started. Note to self, get door locks._

Our small group gatherings had started by chance and developed into a monthly event. Its purpose was mainly to keep everyone informed of the Commonwealth's general needs, welfare and dangers that might arise. Today's meeting consisted mostly of food grosses, whose water filtration system or generators needed repair and where protection and defenses were needed. Recent activities of Raiders, Gunners and Mutants were discussed. What caught my concern though was the reports of caravans being attacked by Synths.

Haylen spoke up in her quiet voice, "I know our Scribes are running into more Synths at locations we search for technology." "With the Institute gone, aren't they just holding up in these places as a refuge? I asked. "There can't be that many left." Cait stated. "It could be, but we are finding technology in their possession that they collected. Proctor Quinlan writes it off as just old programming that hasn't canceled out yet." Haylen further informed.

Preston rose from his seat and crossed the room to lean against the wall next to my PA. "I received a report last week from Ronnie at the castle that they had a Courser there. Apparently one of the men heading for the armory noticed the air displacement and opened fire. Ronnie checked the inventory afterward and found nothing was missing. Its just we've not seen a Synth near the castle since the big battle, much less a Courser. I thought they all died with the Institute." "Some might have survived, those out on assignments possibly." I supposed.

Hancock cleared his throat as he adjusted his tri-corn hat. I looked to him expectantly. "The boys have been uneasy lately. They say there's been ghosts hanging around outside Goodneighbor. Like when you see something from the corner of your eye and then its gone when you look straight on. I considered it hogwash, but I'm not so sure now."

"I've got you all beat with the story I'm working on." Piper threw her hands up dramatically as if framing her headliner." "Synth Migration!" My contacts, which happen to be mostly the guards up on the wall, say they've spied Synths moving through the streets outside Diamond City. Just one here, a few days later another there, but whats odd is each one is always moving in a easterly direction. I think they're all joining up to leave the Commonwealth... Oh! Or maybe heading into the Glowing Sea... where none will follow or can track them." Her eyes were sparkling as her creative juices began to flow, "or or Mass Synth Suicide!.. or"

"Yes Piper. Thank you. I think we get the idea." Deacon unfolded himself from where he was leaning against the front door jam as he spoke. "One imaginative story at a time is more than enough Piper." I blinked at Deacon for he was now dressed in the tan padded shirt and hat of a Minuteman. _When did he..._ Preston began choking on his coffee. Even Piper sputtered a moment before sparring back at him, "Oh, and that comes from Mr Is it truth or a lie?" Deacon opened his mouth to respond and I quickly set my coffee mug on an end table and raised my hands in the air indicating to stop there.

I slid to the edge of my seat on the couch alert now and attempting to put the puzzle pieces together that weren't fitting. "I can see them wanting to escape the Commonwealth with everyone hunting all the Synths down, but all moving in the same easterly direction?" I pondered this a moment. "Wouldn't that imply a collective mind or orders being given? I can't see how that can occur without the Institute."

"Could it be some latent program as a backup that the Institute installed?" Queried Preston. "Well, it's possible, but why activate now instead of a few months ago when the Institute was first destroyed?" Cait questioned as she cracked her knuckles. Deacon lit a cigarette taking a deep drag, "The Railroad has never found such a latent program with any of the Synths we've had contact with. I doubt seriously if one exists."

MacCready straightened from his sprawled position in the chair to announced his solution. "All we have to do is just find one of these Synths," he nodded toward Piper," seen from the wall and follow them to where they are going, then, _wham_ **,** smoke whatever or whoever is there and job done." He sprawled out again appearing quite pleased with his conclusion.

"Right o and I volunteer Mac to find one and then do the following, hopefully into the Glowing Sea." "I'd go into the Glowing Sea if Tanna was going." MacCready eyed me and winked referencing a long ago adventure. "I'd be the better choice to go with her into the Glowing Sea as radiation doesn't effect me." Hancock announced assuredly. "I have been there many many times. It's like my second home. I should go with Tanna." Deacon proclaimed. "Hey! No one is leaving me behind. It's my story after all!" Piper jutted her chin out stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes heavenward. "Enough! No one is going to the Glowing Sea!" I usually could ignore their verbal sparring matches, even chuckle under my breath, but I wanted to wrap things up. "All this is probably nothing. Just the aftermath of the Institute scare, but to air on the cautious side for now, lets keep our eyes and ears open and any more reports I want filtered through here either to Preston, Danse or myself. " I received nods in response. "Okay. Then meeting adjourned. "

I rose and stretched, as Codsworth announced he had fried Mirelurk eggs and Brahman strips ready to be served. Someone turned on the radio and music began to play in the background as I stopped Cait rising from the couch and held out my hand toward her. "What?" She eyed me quizzically. I arched an eyebrow at her. "Ah damn." She pulled my bottle of Irish whiskey from behind her and handed it over which I returned to a shelf.

Across the room MacCready snickered loudly. I turned toward him and arched an eyebrow again. "You too MacCready." He got a pained look on his face and placed a hand over his heart as if wounded. "What? Me? I would never!" "Codsworth will you help the man with his coat please." "Alright, alright. I give up." He began pulling Gwinnett Pilsner bottles from inside his coat and placing them on the table which Codsworth promptly returned to my refrigerator.

Everyone had started migrating toward the kitchen and the food when behind me there was a soft squeal from Haylen. "Ooo. A dedication! I think its so romantic." It became apparent she was referring to the radio she sat by. The men mostly scoffed and continued toward the kitchen, well Cait scoffed also. Piper and I joined Haylen though as the smooth voice of Lonely Miles Travis poured out over the radio waves.

"As few and far between as it happens, Diamond City should take a lesson from this anonymous caller if they want to keep the ladies happy. And here is "Sixty Minute Man" going out with the message C7111. I'll be waiting." As the song began to play I was struck by a sudden recognition of the letter and numbers. _It was my cryo-chamber and vault numbers._ _No one would know those numbers, at least not my cryo number except... Danse!_ He was the only one I'd ever told and had taken there.

Now it was my turn to squeal as I jumped up. "Its Danse! He's back early. I have to go!" MacCready across the room mumbled something about he could do better than 60 minutes. "Ha, try 60 seconds." Cait scoffed. "I'd be glad to prove it to you Cait." "O an I'd be glad to bust yer knee caps as well." I headed for the front door where Nick stood solidly blocking the way. "Aren't ye forgetting something, kiddo?" "No no, yes, but its Danse and not far." Nick just stared back at me. "You're not getting past me without it. It's cause I love ya Kid." "Oh alright!" I ran into the armory and grabbed the first gun I could put my hands on, a 10mm pistol and headed back for the door.

Nick had stepped aside and was grinning at me. "Have fun Kiddo." I heard Cait call after me, "Do everything I would do!" "Oh do tell Cait." "Shut up MacCready." Cait warned. I laughed, those two would either kill each other or just maybe fall madly in love one day. I scampered down the street and veered off at the back gate, crossed the bridge and headed up the hillside for Vault 111.


	2. Chapter 2, A Coded Message

**The Fallout of War**

 **Chapter 2, A Coded Message**

Reaching Vault 111 topside I expected to see Danse standing there waiting, only he wasn't. I glanced around at the dinosaurs of pre-war, old machinery, trailers, rusted Val-Tec and army vehicles and the skeletons dyed white beneath the post apocalyptic sun.

"Danse." I called out. Crows watching from atop an antique crane took flight at the disturbance of my voice. The area was empty and vacant except for ghosts from the past. _Why would Danse have me meet him here?_ I'd brought him here only on 2 occasions.

The first time was when I'd finally decided to say goodbye to my past life and to Nat. I'd accepted that what was, was no more and this bizarre new world was my world now, the one I shared with Danse. Danse had been very compassionate. His normally deep resounding voice had been so soft it made no echo in the vault where even a water drip was amplified. "Take all the time you need Soldier." When I had finally indicated I was ready to go, I was surprised to see Danse step forward and lift Nat into his arms. "What, what are you doing?" "This is no place for a soldier who died defending his family." We chose a proper resting place upon the hillside over looking Sanctuary. I will be forever grateful to Danse for that.

Our second visit bore a more cheerful purpose, to retrieve the Cryolator prototype. Danse had whistled appreciatively when he pulled it from its case. "This is a sweet piece of weapon technology." "Yes, and one the BOS won't get their hands on for a change." Danse paused, then exhaled deeply. His exile from the Brotherhood still twisted at his gut sometimes. He had been totally dedicated to the BOS and truth be told, he still was, yet he produced one of his rare smiles for me. "It'll make a great addition to our armory at home."

I shook these thoughts away, my short bleach blonde hair falling back into its normal disarray. I reached up to attempt using my fingers to straighten it somewhat and stopped remembering a conversation in Diamond City with Danse. "Look Danse, a hair salon. I could use a new hair style after months, no years of this mop." "NO!" Was his flat firm response. Hands on my hips I was a little sniffed by his commanding tone. "I don't believe I asked your permission." "NO!" "And why not?" He leaned over getting as close as his Power Armor suit would permit. I imagined him staring into my blue eyes with those piercing dark brown ones from inside his helmet. "Because, this mop as you call it, reminds me of how you look every time we finish making love." My cheeks scarlet, we continued walking the market area, ignoring the salon.

I could feel my cheeks go pink at the memory and lifted my hand to shield my eyes from the sun as I glanced out over the cliff edge to spy on Sanctuary below. Movement appeared to indicate business as usual which was a comforting feeling. I turned to scan the land in other directions, but there was no movement in sight, no one heading toward the vault. _The dedication message had included my cryo-chamber number. Did he really want to meet me below? Not the most romantic spot Danse, but I suppose it is about the most private place in the area considering how many times someone knocks on our door in Sanctuary._

Making up my mind I crossed over to the control building and hit the elevator button, then returned to the lift. The mechanisms creaked to life and with a jolt the platform beneath me began descending with its loud clanks, bangs and grinding. The temperature began to drop with each foot and the air now became musty, damp and stale. If rust and metal have scents they mingled with the faint odors of old melted copper wiring, spilled oil and decay. I would not let my excitement at seeing Danse be hampered by the desolate memories this place tried to invoke. I had banished my past long ago, yet a shiver and shadow passed through me, _Someone just walked over my grave_.

As the platform banged to a halt and the protective gate began to screech and rattle open I searched the walkway above for Danse's tall figure. No one was there. I climbed the metal stairs and called out to him. "Danse!" I winced at the echo that rolled back to me and how loud I sounded in this massive metal canister. A little softer. "Danse!" An echo and the silence answered me.

The door leading to the cryo-chambers stood open and I moved toward it staring down the long corridor beyond. _Great. Where was he?_ An unease and uncertainty swirled in my stomach. I glanced at the floor with purpose and confusion. Two hundred years of undisturbed dust was a trackers dream and in that layer of dust I could see undisturbed footprints of the past, those I had left when I first traversed these halls upon awaking post-war. On top were Danse's and mine again from our prior visits, but now others mingled in and over lapped ours.

 _No one comes here. Did Danse bring others with him? Was it for some new technology he'd discovered down here? Then why that music dedication? Why not come get me?_

I moved further down the corridor. "Danse?" I jumped, my heart beating wildly when some valve released steam nearby. _Shit!_ Another few steps and I could see clearly to the end of the cryo-chamber corridor and there was no one waiting. A chill colder than the vault swept over me. _Danse was not here. He would not be playing hide-n-seek with me. It was all wrong._

I turned back, heading for the corridor door even as I heard the creak, hiss and clank as it slid shut. My heart was pounding in my chest and I broke out in a cold sweat as I pulled the 10mm from my waist band. _Safety Off!_ Click. _That door did not close on its own. Someone else was here who closed it. Someone else who was playing some sick game._

I'd been through to much, seen to much in this world to let panic set in. _Get a grip Tanna. As creepy as this metal coffin is, you know its not ghosts from the past. Someone made of flesh and blood closed that door and is trying to creep you out._ The warning whistles were going off in my head and goosebumps crawled across my skin, but the adrenalin was flowing bringing my senses to a sharpened awareness. I reached for my pip-boy... _Damn it! I left it on the table by the bed._

Moving up to the door I discovered, as I suspected, _Shit. Locked_. _It can only be opened again from the opposite side which means I have to traverse this damnable metal fortress once more to the Overseers chambers and use that exit_. I turned to the side hall that would lead me there, my 10mm held before me and entered cautiously.

I moved as silently as possible and noted the footprints in the thick dust on the floor. _Two maybe 3 new sets I think._ _Okay and there is the window over-looking the generator room. Empty except for the wild electrical bolts that still flickered and shimmered from one of the generator's due to some malfunction._ _On to the Security Office. Ease up now, back against the outer door jam. Deep breaths, slow the heart beat. Listen closely. Nothing. Okay go!_ I quickly spun into the room, pistol first. E _mpty._

Re-entering the corridor, my nerves were raw and on edge, every drip, creak and hiss had me jumping mentally. Sweat soaked my t-shirt and I kept pausing to take deep breaths. I turned the corner that gave me a straight view into the Mess hall and froze. _There was someone there. To far and dim to make out who was sitting at a table facing me. Back! Back!_ I ducked back around the corner, my back pressed against the cold steel of the wall. _Deep breaths, controlled, easy. Good, good. What was that smell? A... a cigar? It reminds me of something..._ _Doesn't matter. Looks like I get to make the first move here. Another deep breath, exhale._

"I don't know who you are or what kind of sick joke you're playing, but I'm not laughing!" I shouted. There was a long silence, or it seemed long. "This is no joke Tanna. I've been waiting for you." My heart stopped. I forgot to breath. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up." _It couldn't be! He was dead! But that...that voice, deep and gravelly. The aroma of the cigar, it was his favorite._

"Kellogg is dead! Who are you?" "Ah. You recognize my voice... I'm truly flattered Tanna that you remembered after all this time." _That same calm flow when he spoke, the casual pauses._ My breathe was coming fast and shallow now, I could feel the blood pounding at my temples. "Kellogg is DEAD!" and could not prevent the small squeak that entered my voice. _Kellogg, the only other person in the Commonwealth who would know her Cryo-chamber number. The only person besides Danse who could have sent that radio message._

"Come and see Tanna. You have no choice..., it's the only way out. We both know you won't leave... till you know for sure." _He was right, there was no other way out. I could try to make a run for the generator room but... I have to know. I have to see. "_ It is just you and me... we shall talk like before." "I saw the footprints, you're not alone." "Very astute of you, as always,... but you will see no one else here."

The initial shock was wearing off but I felt as if I was walking in some bizarre dream world. I pushed off from the wall and turned the corner once more aiming my 10mm on that dim figure. I noticed the pistol tremble slightly and brought my other hand up to help steady my aim as I paced forward.

As I neared the mess hall entrance the shadows faded and began to recede. I stopped at the door and stood trembling as I stared into the face of my adversary and felt sick. "Kellogg _."_ I hissed softly _._

The same brawny figure, balding head, hawkish nose, that nasty scar that ran from forehead to jaw and crossed a second from temple to chin. It was the same hooded brown eyes that stared back at me now, the eyes of a psychopath. My gut twisted in a tight knot, hackles rose across my back. I wanted nothing more than to pull the trigger and send this monster back to hell for a second time. My mind screamed at me, _Pull the trigger now! Don't wait!_ _Do it now! Now!_ , but I had to know.

His hands rested empty upon the table top and I could see no weapons. The holster at his side was empty. He indicated the bench across from him. I eased forward ignoring the seat and glanced into the barracks room branching off the mess hall, my aim never leaving his chest. Apparently we were alone. My focus returned to Kellogg. "How? I demanded, the hatred I felt for this man pumping through my veins now instead of the shock and fear of a few minutes prior.

"There's the Tanna I know. Tenacious, controlled... and deadly." "You haven't answered me." My voice was flat but strong now and determined. "I always admired you, you know, kept tabs on you. We're a lot alike." "We are NOTHING alike!" I spat at him. He continued steadily on, "We both have blood on our hands. Different goals perhaps, but we walked the same paths achieving them. You killed anything in your way searching for your son, mutants, synths, raiders... and me. And then for the Brotherhood or was it really for that Paladin... all those innocent people in the Institute... even your own son." "This conversation is over!" I steadied my aim between his eyes. He lifted his hands high in surrender. "You've got three seconds Kellogg."

He nodded slowly. "Did you think the institute did not know the moment my heart stopped beating? Did you expect them to leave all the technology, my implants, to be left laying about for the commonwealth to discover? Coursers were dispatched immediately to recover what they could. Unfortunately you had absconded off with that very important chip from my head." He tapped the back of his head lightly.

"Fortunately the institute kept detailed records... Synth and Cyborg." It was not difficult to create a new chip from their data base. I am better than I was before. I should thank you for that." "But Shaun...Father said..." He shook his head dismissing my words. "Director Ayo of the SRB considered my services... of value."

 _Fuck! I hope Justin Ayo was in hell now paying his dues. "_ So this is about revenge?" Kellogg laughed in that low soft way that can send icy fingers running up ones spine. "Not at all. Your assistance is needed." "That'll be a cold day in hell." "You see... with the Institute destroyed and Father gone, you well, are the back up." "I am what?! You're insane Kellogg. Say hello to yourself in hell." I squeezed the trigger.

A sharp pain shot through my wrists, my aim went wide as the 10mm fell from my hands. Coursers suddenly stood on either side of me and both my arms were seized in vise like grips. Fighting was pointless. _Fuck! This isn't going well._ Kellogg rose and skirting the table approached.

"Shit. Sorry I missed. I should have known a scumbag like you couldn't be trusted." He ignored my taunting. "You Darlin are precious goods now." "Your circuits are misfiring Kellogg. The institute is gone and everything with it. My DNA is useless." He leaned forward, his face close to mine and the stink of his cigar and beer stale breath made me want to vomit. "Just following orders Darlin."

 _Following orders? What the hell was he talking about? "_ Who's orders? _"_ I demanded _. "_ You know me better than that. All in good time _._ The question now is, will we do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Every bit of my rage and hatred for this man drove my boot into his gut sending him tumbling back into the steel bench and table. "The hard way." I spat.

My guards tighten their holds practically cutting off the circulation in my arms and I groaned. _Damn it! That'll leave nice bruises, but it was worth it._

Kellogg's groaning and coughing didn't last nearly long enough and when he rose I saw the coldness in his eyes that dripped like ice cycles from trees. He approached with much more care and raised his thick fist. _I will not flinch. I will not give him the pleasure._ The pain exploded in my head and I sank into an empty well of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3, Recall Code

The Fallout of War

Chapter 3, Recall Code

Climbing out of the inky abyss came slowly. The pounding in my head was horrendous, not to mention one side of my face throbbed like blades on a vertibird causing a moan to escape my throat. My left eye was swelled half shut. I tried to touch my face, but my hands and arms would not move. _What the?_

Coming more fully awake, memory flooded back. I was lying upon one of the beds in the vault barracks. My hands were handcuffed to the bed railing above my head and jangled as I tugged. _How much time had passed? Had I been missed in Sanctuary? Was Danse back? Was anyone looking for me?_ I jumped at the despised voice that spoke near by.

"You're awake finally." I turned to see Kellogg leaning back in a folding chair on two legs near my bunk. His legs were propped up on a small nightstand as he cleaned his dirty nails with a switchblade. He withdrew his legs from the table and sat up causing the chair's other two legs to hit the floor with an echoing bang. I winced as the sound increased the pounding in my head.

"You'd be wise to not make me angry Tanna. I can be forgiving... this once." "Forgiving as the Glowing Sea." I mumbled. He leaned closer, "Don't take it personal. It's just business." "And I'm sure it was just business that got your wife and daughter murdered."

I could feel the rage generating from him. Quicker than I could gasp, my face was clasped in his meaty hand and turned so he could lay the cold steel of his switchblade against my cheek. His eyes danced with pleasure at the thought of slicing deep, but his jaw was clenched tightly in an attempt to retain control.

A glimmer of sanity was returning slowly as he stared at the blade's edge laid against my skin. His clenched jaw relaxed, but melted into a wicked grin that curled his lips. The blade slid down to the side of my neck and I cried out as its tip dug into my skin in 3 quick slices. He released me with a jerk, but his sour breath assailed my nostrils as he warned softly. "A "K" for daring to speak of them and each time you piss me off bitch, I will carve another letter until you are wearing my name like a collar around that pretty throat of yours."

I nodded numbly, sufficiently cowed. I had pushed him too far. He rose and strode from the room. His carved initial burned and stung as the blood dripped down my neck and into the mattress. I would not give him cause to add any more letters.

Pre-war I had been raised as a military brat, always moving, new faces and places. My father had taught me to shoot a gun at an early age, something I was grateful for post-war. As an adult I was a prosecuting attorney and the pain and sorrow of the victims I represented twisted at my gut. It was probably the reason I found it so difficult to say "No" to someone in need of help and ending up as General to the Minutemen.

Additionally dealing with the brutality and obscenities humanity can commit against itself had hardened my heart so it was no wonder I fell in easily with the Brotherhood's ideals and view of crushing those who would pile cruelty upon innocents aside from my families military history. I had dealt with others like Conrad Kellogg from across a courtroom. No doubt it was why I dared to be so bold with Kellogg and had pressed my luck. _Lesson learned._

The pain in my head and neck was beginning to ease after a while and I attempted to sit up. Twisting the chain of the cuffs I managed, though I felt light headed. Footsteps approached and I saw Kellogg enter the room accompanied by one of the Coursers.

"Put these on." He threw a pile of hooded rags at me. "Don't want anyone recognizing you." He unlocked my cuffs and seated himself in the metal chair once more. _Oh God._ I hesitated and saw his fingers move toward the pocket that housed his switchblade. "Don't worry. I have no intentions of touching you." Turning my back to him and with trembling fingers I changed as quickly as possible; relieved I didn't hear the squeak of his chair until I'd finished.

Rising he rounded the end of the bed, cuffing my hands before me once more as he spoke in a mocking tone. "Good girl Tanna." _I swear, your next death will be slow Kellogg._

Nodding to the Courser he turned to leave. I dared to make a request. "May I use the facilities?" I tried to sound meek and reformed. He eyed me suspiciously, but gave my robotic guard an affirmative nod then spun and headed toward the Overseer's quarters.

I was led to the bath area under my shadows watchful gaze. After using the facility I bent to the sink gulping down much needed water and splashing my face and neck. Staring in the mirror I cringed at the face gaping back. The discoloration of bruises was spreading around my eye, and temple; more were starting to develop along my jaw and cheek matching those that covered my upper arms. The bloody "K" on the side of my neck made my stomach churn.

Finished, I was ushered into the Overseer's office and placed in a metal chair. Kellogg was there, his legs resting upon the desk, a bottle of Gwinett Stout in his hand. "I'm not interested in chit-chat unless you want another letter added." He didn't even bother to look my way. We sat there in silence as the minutes ticked by until the silence was broken by the clank and whine of machinery indicating the lift to the vault had been activated.

"Shit." Kellogg breathed under his breath and he rose to stand with his hand resting upon his holster. The guard at my side went stealth and placed a cold firm hand upon my shoulder. The second moved toward the hall door before vanishing from sight.

I heard the unmistakable ringing thud and clank mingled with the hissing hydraulics of a Power suit. _Danse! He was coming!_ I held my breath as the shadow of a PAS fell across the doorway and then he entered. _It was Danse!_ "Danse! Watch out! There are Coursers!" I tried to rise, but the strong hand held me in my seat... then the strangest thing happened.

The Coursers appeared, Kellogg sat back down and Danse, hearing his name, glanced at me with a completely blank stare. His attention returning to the monster sitting behind the desk, he gave a curt nod which Conrad Kellogg responded too in kind. Danse tossed a holotape on the desk. "New orders Sir."

 _Did he just call Kellogg Sir?! Is my face so bad he doesn't recognize me?_ Lifting my bound hands,I pushed the hood from my head, "Danse! It's me! Tanna! What... what are you doing?" At my outburst Danse turned again to study my face more closely. He gave Kellogg a quizzical look. "Oh. She's the package." Kellogg responded to his inquiring look. The Paladin turned a raised eyebrow toward me in surprise. "Congratulations on acquiring the package." His gaze turned back to Kellogg. "The holotape is an update on your assignment." Grunting, Kellogg grabbed it from the desk and shoved it into the computer.

"Danse?" I tried again, but it came out as a confused whispered. "Shut her up." Kellogg demanded as he peered at the computer screen. The Courser gagged me with a kerchief and I could only stare wide eyed at my friend and lover.

I realized suddenly he was wearing old T51 PA and a modified combat rifle was slung across his back instead of his usual laser rifle. He stepped closer stretching out his armored hand, lightly touching my chin to indicate I should turn my face from side to side.

There was no hint or glint in his perusal or his touch to indicate I was anything except a stranger to him, yet his thick brows dropped in that all to familiar frown. "What happened to her face?" Kellogg glanced up and watched us closely. "She accidentally ran into my fist." Danse's jaw tightened and his frown deepened, but his tone was all business and impersonal. "And I suppose she ran into something sharp that cut a "K" into her neck?" He turned back to Kellogg. "Orders were to deliver the package safe and undamaged."

Kellogg's study of us relaxed as he pulled the holotape from its slot. "She'll heal just fine. No real damage. So according to this I'm handing the package over to you for delivery and I'm being sent after a new one." It was a statement rather than a question. Danse nodded. "I want to get under way to take advantage of the night cover, my gear is still topside." "I'll gather my things and meet you at the lift." Kellogg announced to his retreating back.

 _What was going on here? What was Danse doing? Is this some elaborate plan to rescue me and he was just playing a role. If so, he was a damn good actor cause it truly seemed he didn't know me?_

I heard the echoing thud of PA boots fade down the corridor as Kellogg rose and approached me. Grabbing my cuffed hands he pulled me from the chair. "I know what you're thinking Tanna. Don't expect your tin man to be the hero and rescue you. As you saw, he doesn't even know you; and for your outburst, instead of another letter, my departing gift to you is two words... Recall Code."


	4. Chapter 4, Merc

The Fallout of War

Chapter 4, Merc

"...two words... Recall Code."

The bombs dropped for the second time in my life.

A nuclear wind blasted me head-on, it's vortex tossed me high, then threw me down. I forgot to breath and didn't care. Like a mirror dropped, my world shattered into a thousand shards and slivers. My body shook, my knees buckled and I slid down upon them. There was no vault, no Kellogg, no time, only a dark cloud of despair rising up, drowning me. Sobs wracked my body, but I was unaware, lost in the waves of thought and emotions that tortured my soul.

 _All this time I hadn't believed, didn't want to believe. I saw and shared his pain, sorrow, happiness, pride and... love. How could I see him as a machine? And if he was, it didn't matter._

 _Danse... No. My Danse was gone. Erased, like writing on a chalk board. All that he was wiped away; with no more thought for who he was, all he'd done, the lives he'd touched; than someone wiping dust from a table top. Who could be so cold, so callous, so devoid of a heart?_

 _But the Commonwealth was filled with the callous and heartless. Murder happened everyday and today someone had surly murder Danse. If they had put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger it would amount to the same thing._

The fires of rage flamed to life at the depths of my sorrow, that or it was madness. It's said our baser instincts to survive, procreate, protect our young are simply those derived from the animal in us. Perhaps that was all that was left inside for me as a firestorm of rage engulfed me.

The figure of speech, someone sees red, comes from the literal occurrence when anger is so great, the blood vessels in the eyes burst and that person's vision becomes tinted in red. I know its true for I lifted my bowed head and the room was awash in blood.

 _Yes, someone had murdered Danse!_ _I must be crying tears of blood._

I lifted my face and met Kellogg's gaze. Shock flashed in his eyes for a second. Perhaps it was just the red of my eyes surprising him or maybe he recognized the look from another lifetime, when a young Conrad had come home to find his wife and daughter slaughtered.

All I knew was he was connected, he was a part of this horror and he was the only one within reach of my insanity. I leaped at him like an animal, a growl or howl springing from my throat. He rocked as I slammed into his legs and stumbled back, went down hitting the floor hard. I was on top of him in an instant, my cuffed hands beating at his chest and head. "You bastards! You murderers! You sons of a bitches! I'll kill you all! There is no place in hell deep or hot enough!"

He finally captured my hands as a glancing blow caught the side of my head that sent me rolling sideways. He was on top of me then, his knee driving into my chest, my hands trapped between the two. Grabbing a fistful of my hair he slammed my head to the ground and held it there.

He wiped at the blood dripping from his nose. _I hope I broke it!_ His other hand withdrew the switchblade from his pocket. I was still fighting, kicking, struggling beneath his weight. "Keep looking over your shoulder Kellogg, cause one day I'll be standing there! You bastard! You molerat dung!"

He held out his arm and flicked his wrist, popping the blade from its sheath. "I think you deserve at least 2 more letters." Suddenly a large armored hand was there blocking his wrist and arm. We both looked up at Danse towering above us.

"I heard screaming and yelling. What the hell is going on?" "Don't stop me Merc. The bitch asked for it." Kellogg spat between gritted teeth. Danse's voice was absolute and commanding, "This is not about what either of us wants Kellogg. I have an assignment to complete and so do you if we want paid. Damaged goods means less pay. Now get up."

I saw the resentment flash in Kellogg's eyes and a tense moment passed, but the switchblade flicked close and returned to his pocket. Kellogg rose and glared at me, "We'll meet again Tanna." His voice held a wealth of promise. He tossed something from his pocket on the desk. "The key to her cuffs. She's all yours." He paused at the door leading to the barracks area before passing through. "If you don't want to kill her yourself before delivery, I'll be surprised Merc."

My rage and temporary insanity had passed. Staring up at Danse... Merc?, seeing his rugged face again, everything had drained from me. The hardness in his eyes soften a little as he looked down at me, though still impersonal as his voice, "Can you get up?" I nodded slowly and attempted to rise. My whole body still trembled with the after math of shock, despair and rage. I stood and wavered; a steel hand slid under my elbow to steady me and guide me to the metal chair.

I watched as he stepped away and proceeded to exit his PA. He wore worn road leathers that were patched here and there. His muscular physic had the seams stretched taunt. He lifted the key from the desk and slipped it into his jacket pocket. From another pocket he removed a small ball of cord, thin, but too tough to break with mere hands. Unwinding it he walked over to me, "Hold out your hands." I complied while searching his face. I couldn't help wondering if anything of Danse was left.

"He called you Merc." "Mm-hm" He tied one end of the cord around the chain of my cuffs. "So you're a Mercenary?" "Mm-hm" He tested his knot then tugging the cord pulled me to my feet. He walked to his PS and tied the other end around one of his steel fists. "I'm Tanna." "Mm-hm"

He turned me around and taking the kerchief that still hung around my neck gagged me again. "You don't have to do that." came out muffled through the gag. "Mm-hm" He climbed into his PA. Tested the cord with a tug; there hung about 3 feet between us, then slung his rifle down. "We're out of here." He moved into the corridor leading to the vault exit, pulling me behind.

Riding up the lift he turned to me, "I wouldn't want to Lady, but we get top side and you rip that gag off and start yelling, you'll force me to put my rifle butt to your head. Got it?" I nodded, knowing he meant it.

It was like returning to the living; fresh air again, a star bright night sky overhead, a breeze against my face, but I hardly noticed. As our heads reached ground level Danse was already searching the hill top to be sure it was clear. The platform settled and grew silent. I gazed down at the glowing lights of Sanctuary.

 _I should want to escape, want to run. I should want to yell and call out, but I don't. The one person I want to run to, to yell for, is standing here next to me._

There was a sharp tug on my wrists and I turned. "Head due north. Move." He indicated the direction with his rifle barrel. I started walking. We paused as we passed one of the rusted out vehicles and he reached inside it pulling out a bedraggled duffel bag. A rifle strap had been attached to it and he swung it up over his shoulder before we headed north again.

Trudging toward the Commonwealth border I kept glancing back at him as if he might suddenly turn back into the man I love. Power armor gives one an extended stride, but he kept pace with my lesser steps. At one point when I glanced back, I recognized what he was doing. He was stepping where I stepped, his armored boot prints covering any sign of my foot falls. "You're hiding my trail. Danse taught me that; Its a BOS trick." "I'm not teaching you anything." "I meant... another Danse." he nodded slowly, "The guy you thought I was back at the vault?" _The man you are._ I turned without answering and kept walking.

The numbness that had settled in my brain subdued the pain and pounding of my head and body. I was thirsty, hungry, tired, but numb to it all, however my thoughts would give me no rest.

 _Did this Danse know he was a Synth? Reprogrammed. Memory wipe? What did that entail? A new program written over top of an old? Were old circuits disconnected, but remained? Didn't a scientist in the Institute say a Synth brain was almost exactly like a human, just a chip added to translate the mechanics? Was it possible some part of Danse was still buried inside this Merc...M7 97? If only I had paid more attention, learned more at the RR and Institute. I knew I was torturing myself. I was grasping at straws._

The tug on my hands jerked me to a stop. "Hold up." Merc commanded. "We've come far enough. You can remove that gag." I gladly yanked it down. I knew this land as well as anyone and recognized that we'd reached the northern border of the Commonwealth.

"Sit." He went down on one knee and studied the way we'd come, checking for any pursuit.

"Antagonizing Kellogg like that was foolish. He's a mean son of a bitch." "I know what he is. He's also a Synth." "How do you know that?" "I killed the real Kellogg." His helmeted head seemed to look her up and down as if reappraising what he saw.

"So, why are you doing this?" I asked. "Doing what?" I lifted my cuffed hands in answer. He turned his gaze back to the trail we'd left before answering. "I'm a Mercenary. Its what Mercs do. Its just a job." "You know people don't kidnap someone for a good reason. You are taking me to my death or worse." I stated accusingly. "Not my business Lady." _Damn it Danse, but he's not Danse. It still hurt._

"My name is Tanna. At least you could have the balls to know the people you kill or deliver for slaughter instead of being a coward by keeping it impersonal and just business so you don't have to feel anything!" I could sense his body tense slightly. _I made him mad._ There was silence for a moment.

"Everyone has blood on their hands in this God forsaken world, even you. You said you killed Kellogg, why?" I hesitated. It was an old wound that had been healing. _Must I revisit this? "_ He killed someone I loved a long time ago and kidnapped a child...my child." He was silent a moment. "How do I know you didn't act first?" My laugh was derisive, "He was just doing his job...just... like... you _._ " His helmeted head jerked to stare at me. "I don't hurt kids." "No? You're a Merc! You kill, steal and loot indiscriminately without asking questions so you don't have to know if you destroyed a life that mattered or a family or left a child alone, unprotected, orphaned."

He rose and took a rigid stance, jerking my leash hard so I'd rise. _Yes, you're angry now. I can picture that clenched jaw and your tightened lips inside that helmet._ "Time to move." He said gruffly and taking lead, headed west at a brisk pace.

We trekked on sticking to the north border as close as the hills, gullies and rock outcroppings permitted. The light of his PA's helmet guided us as we weaved through the empty landscape. My thoughts continued to torture me with pipe dreams.

 _Maybe if I could get him to Sanctuary, it would stimulate something in him, bring back a memory? Maybe, someone from the RR could help?_ I stared at the duffel bag strapped to his back. "You always carry all that weight around with you?" "What?" "The duffel bag." "Haven't decided where I want to store it." "You mean you don't have a home, a place to live." "I just got to the Commonwealth." "Where from?" "It doesn't matter." "Not unless you have something to hide." He gave an exasperated sigh, "The Capitol Wasteland; happy?" "Danse is...my Danse is from there _."_ "Mm-hm."

"I live in that settlement back by the vault. Its called Sanctuary. You know, you'd be welcomed there. Could give up being a Merc, have a home, friends." I almost smacked into him he stopped so quick. "I'm not a dirt farmer Lady." His voice was disgusted, "I never will be. Give me my power armor and a rifle and I'm good to go." _Oh God. That sounded just like Danse._

"Sanctuary isn't dirt farmers. We help the people of the Commonwealth. We help protect other settlements and trader's, work with the RR and BOS at times. We clear out camps of mutants, raiders and mercen..." His helmet tilted a little closer, I knew he just arched an eyebrow. "Mm-hm." He turned and continued onward.

 _I was beginning to dislike his Mm-hm, which meant, I don't care._ "Isn't there any thing noble or honorable left in you? Have you no pride or dignity?" He snorted, "I left all that crap behind when I left the BOS." _He remembers being in the BOS!_ I quickened my pace to get abreast with him. "Because you were exiled." He froze in mid-stride. "I was NOT exiled. I resigned and the BOS can suck my di..." "dick?" I finished for him.

Shaking my head up at him, "Lets see Merc... You stop Kellogg from giving me a thrashing, get indignant at being thought to be exiled and stumble over your choice of words. Good Mercenary traits for one with no honor or dignity. How long did you say you've been a mercenary?" A low growl began to rumble in his chest as he stomped off, jerking me after him. A couple of minutes of silent plodding passed before with a trace of sadness I said softly to his armored back, "My Danse was exiled." His stomping eased, but he remained silent.

 _If I can't convince him to go to Sanctuary; maybe if I escape...he'd follow me there. He seems as determined as Danse to not fail a mission. If I could just get him there, there has to be something that can be done!_

We'd been traveling for nearly 3 hrs I figured. Long treks were not usually difficult for me. I was a soldier, a Sentinel of the BOS and marched with the best of them, but everything was catching up to me. The numbness earlier had passed, but now I felt exhaustion settling in and began to stumble. In the distance I could hear the rumblings of a storm approaching, but the jerks on my leash kept me going.

We reached the remains of a road and I stumbled over the crumbling asphalt of its edge going to my knees. "Hey Merc, how about a rest?" I called out between breaths. My captor looked back and halted. "Shit." He spun and took a knee next to me. "Whats wrong?" "Well, other than a fist to the face today, head and body slams, sliced up, no food or water, walking for miles, the throbbing in my temples... _and loosing the one you loved most in this world.._ I'm fine." "Damn it! Why didn't you say something sooner?"

He glanced up at the sky, now starting to glow with flashes of lightning. "We can't rest here. It looks like a rad storm coming." "There's an abandoned robotics disposal just a few yards down this road. It has a small building we could use." He shook his head, "I've re-conned that location for this assignment. There's a military combat sentry bot there. You don't mess around with those." I placed my hands upon his bent knee for support as I rose shakily to my feet. "That's just ole Blowhard as the locals call him. He's harmless as long as you don't screw with him. Matter of fact, I was the one that activated him long ago."

He straightened and stared down the road contemplating. "You have a PS to wear against this storm, I don't and does it look like I'm in any condition to try something stupid?" He turned back to me and I could sense him arching a dark eyebrow at me. I did what any desperate woman would do. I lifted my hands and placed one upon his steel covered chest, "Please...Merc." The glowing eyes in his helmet glanced down at my hand then back at me.

A loud crack of thunder burst overhead and I shivered as the skies opened up dousing us in cold rain. I was suddenly swept up in armored arms and carried toward the disposal yard. "The epitaphs mumbled inside his helmet weren't quite discernible."

Merc sat me on my feet at the disposal gate and removed his rifle from his shoulder, but ole Blowhard was rolling downhill away from us with his glowing red eye and puffs of smoke. I stepped around Merc and led the way to the bunker styled building a few feet away.

It was just a small one room building, but solid and enough space for a PS. With its steel door closed it muffled the sounds of the roaring storm and ole Blowhard's mechanical humming as he patrolled.

Merc sat down his duffel bag and rifle within easy reach, then exited his PAS as I removed the soaked hood from my head and tried to stretch the cord to reach a first aid box on the wall. He walked over and taking my hands, untied the cord, frowning at the raw skin beneath my cuffs. He pulled the key from his pocket and removed them giving me a look that plainly said, no funny business or else.

"Thank you." I breathed in relief. He pointed at a bare wall, "Sit." I glanced at the first aid box hopefully. "Sit." It was a command this time and I slid down the wall grateful to be off my feet. He opened the first aid box which held a can of purified water and a stempack. Handing the water to me I drank it thirstily while he rummaged in his duffel bag returning with a couple dried out Mutfruit he passed to me.

Waiting til I had finished drinking he held up the stempack, "Its our only one." I nodded eagerly. I grunted as he drove it into my neck. I closed my eyes and the throbbing in my head and body eased to a mild ache as I felt the rush of energy flow through my body. The vision in my one eye cleared as the swelling dissipated to a slight puffiness.

"So that's what you look like?" Merc said as he appraised the remaining damage. I opened my eyes at his teasing tone. _Guess I've been forgiven my earlier indiscretions by getting us out of the storm or maybe he was seeking some forgiveness for my abuses of the day. Maybe it was a little of both._ I smiled slightly at his jest. _Danse rarely jested._

While I chewed on the mutfruit he checked over his power armor and weapon. _Danse always kept his armor and weapons in top condition._ He returned with a rag and more purified water from his duffel bag taking a seat beside me. "Lets see if we can take care of the remaining damage some now." Wetting the rag, he began cleaning the cut around my eye, washing away dried blood, of which I expected some was Kellogg's. I flinched away, it was still sore and tender. "Come on tough girl, hold still." He began again, I winced. "Talk to me. It'll help distract you." I glanced sideways at him. "About what?" He thought a moment. "Tell me about this doppelganger of mine you keep bringing up." _Calm down heart. He'll notice your skipping beats._

"He's all soldier; lives in his PS. His weapon is just an extension of his hand. Battle is what he lives for and his battle cries are inspiring. I could picture Danse in my mind in the heat of battle. Many times he's risked his life to save others... save me. He's commanding, straight forward, to serious sometimes and... a little sad, but others don't see the side of him I do.

I was warming to my subject, forgetting to flinch as he tilted my face toward him to reach the blood encrusted K upon my neck. My eyes roamed his features as he focused on my throat. "What side is that?" He encouraged when I had paused.

"How just the edges of his mouth will turn up in a smile sometimes; that he notices how the night seems to change the Commonwealth, how he speaks to me with an arch of his eyebrow, how his deep voice turns thick and soft, like raw honey, when he whispers to me..." He'd stopped his ministrations and lifting his eyes my gaze caught his. "how one so strong can have such a gentle touch..." I forgot who we were. "...how I melt in the powerful embrace of your arms," His face was inches from mine. "... the way your stern brown eyes soften into smoldering embers..." his breath brushed the corners of my mouth, "...And my lips?" "Set me afire." "And my kiss?" He whispered against my lips. "Intoxicating." I whispered back.

His mouth took mine and I knew joy again. He pressed me back and down. I welcomed his heat and weight. My fingers dug into his thick black hair as he hands roamed over me. His mouth kissed a fiery trail from my lips down to my neck and I whispered his name, "Danse..." He spoke my name against the pulse in my throat. "Tanna." ...and reality returned. My name had been spoken with passion and desire, but empty of love.

I was where I wanted to be, in the arms of the man I love, but he was not here. Silent tears of joy and sorrow flowed down my cheeks. Merc kissed his way back up to my lips, tasting the saltiness of my tears he paused. He looked at me in confusion. "Why the tears Tanna?" I turned my face away. I couldn't explain to him. He sat up, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Damn it. For the love of bullets, you practically begged me to kiss you." I curled away from him in shame, cause he was right. _Oh God. I might as well have asked him to make love to me outright._

He rose with what sounded like a snort of disgust, crossed and bent down to rummage in his duffel bag while mumbling curses about women. _I can't take any more of this day._ I sprang to my feet and hit the door at a run. "Son Of A Bitch!" I heard him growl.


	5. Chapter 5, Deathclaw

The Fallout of War

Chapter 5, Deathclaw

The storm had passed and it was still pitch dark, but I could do this blindfolded and I thanked the stars for that stempak. I darted left out the door, dodged around Blowhard rolling up the path and jumped a couple half buried barrels onto the rock outcropping where the fence was torn down. Three strides and I leaped off the edge, tucked and rolled as I hit the ground and came up sprinting like a spooked Radstag.

We had traveled the long way around to get here, covering rough landscape riddled with fallen trees, gullies and hills, but I knew the direct route home. Running, I thought I was escaping from Merc, but deep down I knew I wasn't running from him. It was the pain, the loneliness ahead, the sorrow, things I couldn't escape, no matter how fast or how far I ran. There could be no escape, but I kept running.

My breath was coming in gasps as I dodged trees and rocks. _Any minute and I should see a distant glimmer from the lights of Sanctuary._ Suddenly it felt like a Yao Guai bulldozed into the back of my legs. I went down hard, the breath knocked from me. Merc had tackled me and he flipped me over as I gasped for air to refill my lungs. Straddling me, he grasped my wrists and effectively pinned me to the ground.

As soon as I caught my breath I was kicking and struggling. He was breathing heavy from the chase. "Stop it! Damn it! Stop it Tanna!" I couldn't see his face clearly in the dark, but his voice, Danse's voice, was cold and commanding. I calmed, knowing it was useless. "Are you done now?" He bit out. I nodded passively. "I'm beginning to think Kellogg was right and I may just kill you myself." We remained on the ground, covered in dirt and leaves, till our breathing had returned to normal. Finally he rose, pulled me up with him and smacked the cuffs back on me.

He picked me up like I was a straw pillow and threw me over his shoulder then headed for the robotics yard without a word. It felt rather humiliating being carried like a sack of potatoes aside from uncomfortable and after a few minutes of walking I offered. "Merc, I can walk back. I won't run." "Not a chance in hell." Was his flat response.

At the Disposal once more, I was dumped from his shoulder unceremoniously. In the dim lighting of the room I could see his dark brown eyes were cold as marble, his face a stone mask. All trust and friendliness was gone, the Mercenary was back. He picked up the rag he'd used on my wounds and tore it in half, removing the cuffs, he tied one around each of my wrists covering the raw areas before cuffing me again. "Thank you." I spoke quietly. "Mm-hm." was his response. _Right, prevent any further damage to the package._ The cord was shortened; I'd be walking at his side. He climbed into his PA, slung his duffel and rifle over his shoulders and we left the building.

We headed west again hugging the northern border climbing down the west ridge beyond the disposal yard. Traversing down sliding dirt and gravel of a ridge is not so easy while trying to keep up with someone in PA and Merc made no allowances for me.

We had reached the ruins of an old express-way and would be nearing the settlement of Zimonja. He paused under the shadow of the roadway, shortening my leash so much I might as well have been cuffed to him. He showed me the butt of his rifle and I knew it was a warning to behave as we passed close to the sleeping Zimonja. "Don't worry." I grumbled stiffly. "Mm-hm."

We slipped past unnoticed and wove our way down the next bolder strewn ridge. We came out at the northern tip of Lake Quannapowitt and trod along a broken road that hugged the lake. We sloshed through a shallow stream that crossed the road where it turned south and we kept west. Climbing out of the steam's shallow gully, we crossed a narrow strip of land before reaching another gully and branch of the stream. Across it was a path that climbed to the ridge beyond. We both froze. A deathclaw stood upon the path leading up to the pass.

Merc motioned me to back up quietly, but PA has no quiet mode. He took one step backwards and the monster rotated his head to peer at us. Merc exhaled, "Shit." With a shrug of one shoulder, his duffel hit the dirt and with a shrug of the other, his rifle was in his hands, raised and firing even as we backed. "You want some!" Merc was shouting at the beast as it lumbered forward down the hillside. When it disappeared from our sight in the gully we backed quickly. He reloaded though all his rounds hadn't been spent and was shooting off bullets the second it's head cleared the gully's edge.

"No mercy here! I got your ticket to hell!" It started darting left and right intelligently in an effort to dodge the bullets, but Merc was methodical at making every shot count. I could do nothing to help, leashed as I was. The deathclaw was bleeding profusely when it's darting paused and we both new his charge would be next.

To my utter shock and surprise, Merc quickly lowered his weapon to one hand, grabbing my leash with his free one, ripped it from his armored fist. "Run!" he ordered as he raised his rifle and let more bullets fly. I backed quickly putting distance between us, but training and pride would not let me run from a battle.

The raging dinosaur was already charging and almost upon him. Towering on its hind legs, the massive claws drew back for a swipe. Merc was ready and turned dodging sideways to the right, away from me. He avoided the first slash, but the beast turned with him and the other claw caught him full force. I heard plating crack as Merc grunted and was knocked sideways into a lone tree. He held his footing and spun putting the tree between him and the creature. Rifle fire echoing off the hillsides mingled with his taunting cries, "You want more! Come get some!" A deadly claw swung and Merc backed beyond it's reach as it shattered the dead tree between them sending wood flying and I watched the top half crumble downwards smashing around and into Merc. He stumbled, but kept backing as he reloaded.

With the deathclaw tracking Merc, it was turned almost completely away from me and I made a dash for the duffel bag. I cursed the cuffs as I fumbled open the bag searching for a weapon. Spotting what might be one wrapped in a thin blanket, I yanked the material and a laser rifle rolled out. Snatching it up, I turned attempting to form some type of functioning grip with the cuffs to hold and shoot it.

Merc had made a dash to the left, both claws missing him, but its tail swung hard and caught him full in the chest. I could hear the crack of more plating weakening as he stumbled back and fell over a pile of dead trees and debris. The monster pounced, Merc rolled left and the claws struck dirt. _The fool! He's maneuvering to keep it's back to me instead of for his own battle advantage!_ _He has no clue of my battle experience or knowledge._

He was rising as quickly as possible, but now the deathclaw had the higher ground and it lunged again. I open fired as I watched Merc go down under those slashing claws. "No mercy! Get the hell off him!" I yelled. I was walking forward, swinging wide of the beast as I shot, searching for a spot more tender than the tough scales of his back. "Ad Victoriam!" I cried. _Score!_

The deadly monster turned his attention to me. _Okay, back your ass up now Tanna. You have no armor. Shit! The rifle clicked empty. Reload! I have no ammo to reload!_ It started towards me at a run and two shots rang out. The deathclaw dropped like lead, its momentum sliding it to a halt dead at my feet.

I looked up to see Merc on one knee, lowering his rifle. "Hell yeah! Sent it back to hell!" I yelled, my gun held high in victory and grinned at Merc as I would have Danse at the end of a battle. I saw only features of stone and his tightly clinched jaw as he gazed steadily at me. He turned his cold stare to the laser rifle in my hand. I flung it to the dirt as if it were irradiated. _You bastard!_ My blue eyes flashed with anger and I glanced eastward. He knew and through gritted teeth warned, "Don't make me chase you down again Tanna. You know I will." _You son of a bitch! I know you would._

He rose slowly to his feet and pointed toward the ridge pass with his rifle barrel. I turned and started stomping toward the path as he collected laser and the duffel bag. I kicked my way across the shallow waters, still fuming and climbed the path to the pass above, the slow thud of his armor following. I had almost reached Recon Bunker Theta at the top when I realized there was silence behind me. I glanced back and saw Merc down on one knee. _What the hell is he doing now?_ He slowly rose and after standing rigid a moment, began the remaining climb.

He'd almost reached the top when he faltered and fell to a knee a second time. _He's hurt!_ The helmet, chest plate and a leg plate of his T-51 PA were gone. I could see the glistening red of blood on his chest and down his one leg. It was instinctive to run to him. I realized his clinched jaw and stony features were hiding his pain. Getting under one arm I tried to help him up, as if anyone could help someone in PA rise.

"Come on you bastard. Get up or I swear I'm going to run again!" His gaze met mine and his pain racked eyes attempted to glare at me as with a great effort and grunt, he rose. "Get your ass to that bunker! Just a few more steps!" I ordered. We made it and I helped him lean against the bunker wall. I dug in his pocket for the cuff key. His arm started to rise as if to stop me, then fell back to his side. I threw cuff and key down the hillside when freed. I turned to the door security terminal. _Thank god I know the pass code already_.

My hands were shaking as I typed the code in, unsure if the trembling was from worry that he was hurt or cause I still seethed inside at him. _That ass was bluffing down there. He knew he couldn't have chased me down and his male shit pride wouldn't let him admit he was wounded or ask for help. If the idiot had fought strategically instead of worrying about me, this might not have happened!_

I heard the loud clang of the door lock clicking free and moved to shove it open. "Inside! Keep moving soldier!" He stumbled passing through the doorway. "Don't you dare fall on me! I can't get your big ass up in this PS." "I won't fall... damn it. Stop... yelling at me!" he groaned through tight lips and strained breathing.

Once inside I was still yelling though, "Get the hell out of that now!" The suit clicked, then came the whirring of gears, the clunk and clank as the suit opened. He practically fell out of it. He half limped and I half dragged him to one of the two beds, where he collapsed. I lifted his two legs onto the bed and he couldn't hold back the groan that rumbled from his chest.

 _Crap!_ I saw the two short but deep gashes oozing blood on the left side of his chest where claws had reached between the framework of his suit. _Oh dear God! His leg._ A wood spike, an inch in diameter, protruded from his upper thigh. Blood seeped from around the edges, but for the most part, the shaft was clogging the hole.

I moved my eyes to his face to find him staring at me. He knew there would be no bluffing. I could leave when I wanted and this assignment was over for now. "Go on... get the hell out." His voice held only bitterness and disgust. I turned and sped out the door.

Halfway down the path my mind saw his bleeding gashes. _Don't stop Tanna! Your free!_ My gait slowed. The wood shaft sticking from his leg flashed before me. _Keep moving Tanna. Run while you can!_ My steps faltered. His strained ashen features and the pain in his eyes, Danse's eyes, filled my sight. _Don't be a fool! Don't stop!_ I stopped, turned and headed back to the bunker, mumbling the whole way. "Yes. I'm a complete idiot, a fool, a total dumb ass. Someone please beat some fucking sense into me!"

I walked back in and caught him trying to rise on one elbow, his face twisted with pain. He froze seeing me. I knew those eyes, that look, he was about to spew out more bullshit. "Shut Up!" I nearly yelled at him. He blinked and fell back on the bed silent.

First I needed to stop that bleeding. Glancing around the room I could see nothing that would help. I tore my hood off and ripped it into strips. I peeled back the shreds of his jacket and t-shirt, laying my newly made bandages on the gashes and pressed down hard to apply pressure. He couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped him. "Fuck! Fractured ribs too." His eyes swore at me, but he remained silent. "Put your hands up here. I have to search the room." He knew what to do and replaced the pressure of my hands with his own.

Hurriedly I began searching the shelves in the room, tossing stuff aside, knocking things out of my way. There wasn't much. A roll of duct tape! _Thank you Sturges!_ I grabbed it and gave it a kiss. Dumping the items I found on the bed next to his... _a stempak, 2 med-x, purified water and the duct tape_. My eyes fell upon his duffel bag. I dove for it and dug inside. "Hey. Hey." he gasped between breathes in protest. "I told you to Shut Up!" W _hiskey. Yes! A hunting knife, lighter, spare armor, ammo, shit... cuffs, cigars, some clothes, other miscellaneous junk of no use to me._

Adding my new items to those on the bed I went to work. When I was ready I held the whiskey bottle toward him. "Drink up." He started to reach for it and I drew it back, taking two large gulps first then extended it to him again. He raised one bushy brow at me before accepting it and guzzled down a good portion. I took the bottle back, set it aside.

"Ready?" He nodded. I removed the bloody bandages and cracked open a Med-x, dumping its contents on the wounds, then pressed the gashes together while covering them with more cloth strips I'd made. Trying to hold the bandaged gashes together I plastered the duct tape over them. I could feel his whole body was tensed as I worked, but we got through it with only a couple grunts from him. Job done, I was fairly pleased with my handy work as I wiped the sweat from his brow. I picked up the whiskey bottle and took another swig. Both his brows lifted this time. I passed the bottle to him. "You better drink lots, that leg is next." He complied heartily.

While he got drunk I removed his boots, got him out of his bloodied jacket and t-shirt, removed his bandolier belt and hiding the knife in my hand, I moved to the foot of the bed. I didn't think he would appreciate what I planned to do next, but I needed his pants legs. Snatching the bottom hem on his good leg I slid the knife under at the outer seam and slit it all the way up to his waist.

The moment I started his head came up, "Hey... don't! Tanna... stop!" "To late." I announced. He growled, but weakly. "These are my good leathers." "Were." I corrected him. I moved to the other leg. "Damn it Tanna. Do you have to strip me naked." "Yes. These are serious wounds and I need the leather. Drink and soon you won't care." He tipped the bottle to his lips as I slit the pant leg on his injured side.

After getting his pants off and leaving him in just his briefs, I focused on making long strips out of his leathers and busied myself getting things ready while trying to hide the fact I was scared shitless about having to pull that wooden spike from his leg. I stepped outside and using the lighter from his bag, built a small fire in a circle of stones. Day was breaking over the ridge top. I rubbed my eyes. _Crap, I need to sleep._ I laid the knife on the stones by the fire, its blade hanging over the low flames and returning inside, began to line up the things I intended to use.

When I saw the bottle was half gone I took it from him. He didn't seem half as drunk as I had hoped. _It'd be better if he'd passed out drunk._ I took one strip of leather and rolled it tight. "Its time." He nodded. "Don't worry, I won't amputate unless I have to." I said deadpan. His eyes flew open wide and he tried to rise. I pushed him back down. "Just kidding! A little payback." I grinned. His glare was mingled with relief. "Bitch." Though there was no vehemence in his voice and the edges of his mouth curled up ever so slightly. I gave him a reassuring smile before turning serious again, "Ready?" "Lets do this." His eyes were worried, but not afraid.

I handed the rolled leather to him. "Bite down on that." He took it and as I turned he clasped my hand, not hurtful or hard, but gentle and firm. "Tanna..." He seemed to search for words. "You came back. I... I don't know anyone else who would have." I tried to make light of it. "Yeah, I'm stupid like that sometimes." His eyes locked with mine and he brought my hand to his lips. "Thank you." It wasn't a passionate or loving kiss, but it was a sincere one.

I moved to his injury. He bit down on the leather roll and clasped the metal bed frame above his head with both hands. I looked back at him once more. "Quick and clean. Okay?" He nodded. His body tensed as I raised my trembling hands to the protruding wood. I grabbed and yanked. His body went rigid and he roared into his leather gag like the deathclaw we'd killed, then passed out.

With one hand I pressed cloth rags to the wound as the blood gushed out, while trying to study the wooden spike to judge what kind of damage might have been done. The end I withdrew had been splintered from a branch and narrowed as it came to a sharp point. I guessed it was about 7 to 8 inches in length of which about four to five inches had been buried in his thigh. _Shit! It probably went to the bone._ I dropped it to the floor, grabbed the stempak and jammed it into his leg next to the wound. More stempaks were needed, but at least the one would heal any deep damage that might create permanent damage. I waited a moment giving the stempak time to work. It wouldn't stop all the bleeding, but it would help.

Removing my hand and pressure, I ran for the door with several more rags to use as mitts. I grabbed the handle of the knife, its blade was red hot extended over what was now low burning coals. I rushed back inside, took a deep breath, removed the bandage and applied the blade to his wound. My hands shook and I wanted to gag at the smell of burning flesh. Breaking open the last med-x and dumping its contents on a fresh bandage I placed it over the cauterized wound and used leather stripping to wrap around his thigh tightly, followed by more duck tape. I stepped back and prayed it was enough.

Next using more leather strips I began to wrap his chest and bind the ribs as tight as I could finishing with duct tape. I threw the light blanket from his duffel over him and stood just staring at his face a few minutes. Leaning forward I gently kissed him. It was probably the last time I'd ever know the feel of my love's lips pressed to mine and I savored it. I straightened with a sigh and turned to the task of putting things away. Finally, I closed the bunker door, hearing the lock mechanism snap into place, laid down on the bed opposite him and was asleep in seconds.


	6. Chapter 6, Calm Equals Success

A/N: I apologize for the short chapter, but the info was essential for my next couple chapters.

The Fallout of War

Chapter 6, Calm Equals Success

Being Calm is the key. Calm meant you thought clearly, which meant smart planning; it meant the right decisions, the correct actions, which meant you had the control and control of a situation meant success. Calm equals success. One might say Conrad Kellogg considered it his mantra.

Kellogg was already calm and in control the moment he left the Overseer's quarters. It was probably for the best that "the package" was ordered handed over to Merc. Just the fact of who he is would keep her off balance until delivery. He smiled wickedly knowing the torment his two words were putting her through. She was the only one he knew who could make him forget his calm and the bitch deserved the anguish. _Sometimes Conrad, you're just so clever and devious._ Further thoughts of the subject were turned off and stored away for now. When the time was right, he'd refocus on Tanna to exact his full revenge. Conrad Kellogg never forgot unfinished business.

His mind was already turning to his next assignment and target. This package would not be so easily obtained without careful planning. First he wanted his target to loose his calm, to plan poorly, make bad decisions and take incorrect action. A excellent idea was certainly forming, but it's initial implementation was eluding him.

He'd reached the mess hall where the two Coursers stood awaiting orders and ignored them. Pulling a cigar from his pocket, he lit it and sat down to ponder different options, throwing each one out as he considered them, when he spied something in the barracks room. Rising he strolled in and bent to pick up the discarded clothing from the floor.

The blood stains on the t-shirts neck and back were perfect and he wiped his recently bleeding nose across it for better effect. He removed his pocket knife and slit the front from neck to hem, then added a couple more slashes before tearing off one short sleeve and stuffing it in his pocket. He sliced the jeans in what he considered a few appropriate places, ripped the bottom hem off one leg, which he pocketed also. Returning the shirt and jeans to the floor haphazardly, he felt pride with the beginning phase of his plan.

Returning to the mess hall he sat leisurely smoking and examining every detail of his plan until he felt certain his calm control would lead him once more to success. Putting his cigar out in the ashtray, he rose and gave orders, it was time to leave.

Top side of vault 111, Kellogg headed west. He paused just beyond the area's western gate and removed the shirt sleeve from his pocket. Ripping it in half he dropped one half on the edge of the path and returned the other half to his pocket. He traveled on beyond the electrical wire giants of pre-war before turning south; a trail of scattered material scraps and cigar butts left in his wake throughout the night.


	7. Chapter 7, Danse

The Fallout of War

Chapter 7, Danse

The sun had been up for about an hour when the Red Demon marched across the bridge leading into Sanctuary. Half way across he reached up and removed his helmet. _Fresh air and home._ His dark brown eyes brightened, though his features remained stoic.

Curie floated at his side while Dogmeat ran ahead barking their arrival and disappearing through the wooden gates. He paused at the entrance recognizing the man on duty while Curie whirled on past stating something about finding Codsworth. "Welcome home sir." Matt nodded down at him from his guard post. "Any trouble while I was away?" "No sir. Its been quiet and peaceful." "Carry on."

Danse turned and followed the road into Sanctuary with only two things on his agenda. The first was to see Tanna. _Mmm, wonder what she'll have for me today?_ The corners of his mouth turned up slightly if anyone looked close enough. _Four days feels like a week away from her. A few hours, just the two of us closeted at home and then I can deal with issue number two._

The corners of his mouth turned down as did his thick eyebrows. The caravan had been ambushed. That might not have seemed an unusual occurrence except, it was not along a typical trade route. An unused route had been planned due to the amount of munitions they were delivering and it had been obvious their assailants had been expecting them. Add in the worrisome fact the bandits were Synths and he was determined to discover who had tipped them off. _No one outside of Sanctuary knew the planned route. I lost a good man in that battle and someone is going to pay_.

Passing the market area he saw MacCready jogging out to meet him, he didn't slow his pace. _He was probably waiting for the drink stand to open._ _He's damn good with his sniper rifle, but undisciplined, doesn't follow orders well, drinks to much, uses that addictive crap, likes to stir things up... and use to be Tanna's partner._ The latter being what bothered him the most though he would never admit it to anyone.

MacCready intercepted him and started jogging backwards keeping pace. "Hey tin can!" Danse nodded, "Snipe." Both refused to call each other by name. "How did the trip go?" "Successfully." MacCready kept looking behind Danse back down the road. "So, um, where's our girl?" Danse came to an abrupt stop. "She is not "our" girl." "Yeah, yeah, metal man. She's all yours, don't worry, but..." Danse moved out leaving him standing effectively ending the conversation.

He spied Cait ahead in the middle of the street talking with Trash-Can Carla and swerved around them heading for his front door when Cait called. "Danse! Oi never had thought ya fer the romantic type, ya dog." He gave her a quizzical look, but didn't plan on stopping and thudded up to his house.

"Tanna!" Striding to his armor station he exited his PS. He was wearing a black BOS uniform and the Bomber jacket Tanna had given him as a gift. "Tanna?" Dropping his weapons in the armory room, he checked the bedroom. _She must be out working around the settlement somewhere. Might as well report in with Preston. He kept tabs on who was working where in the settlement anyway._

He crossed the street to the Workshop area. Sturges was there doing some welding and paused as he approached. "Hey there Danse!" Nodding Danse greeted him, "Sturges." "You're gonna make all us men look bad with the ladies around here if you keep up that romantic stuff." Sturges teased. "What romantic stuff?" Danse asked. Sturges chuckled, "Unfortunately for me, most girls don't consider duct tape too romantic." _Has everyone gone daft?_ "Have you seen Preston?" "He's inside last I saw." Sturges returned to his welding.

Danse entered the building and found Preston at the meeting table with Haylen. Both looked up and immediately put on wide grins. "Welcome back Danse." Preston greeted him. "Reporting in Sir." Haylen got up from her chair and scurried around the table to greet him with a hug. He gave her a light hug in return. Expressing himself was still awkward at times, except with Tanna, but he was improving.

"Danse you are so surprising. So where's Tanna? I have to hear about your little romantic tryst?" She nudged him knowingly. He frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Preston, have you seen Tanna?"

Preston and Haylen looked at one another apparently just as confused. "We thought she was with you Danse." "Why would she be with me? I've been gone for four days." "But, you sent a message for her to meet you... a romantic one over the radio?" Haylen questioned. His blank expression was answer enough. "I've sent no messages." "She thought it was from you and ran off to meet you." "Ran off where? When?" Danse demanded.

Haylen glanced back at Preston who shook his head. "Yesterday morning Danse. We don't know where. It was in some kind of code that only she understood." Preston's voice held concern. MacCready and Cait strolled in catching Preston's words. "What's going on? Trouble?" MacCready inquired.

Frustration was replacing his confusion fast. "So Tanna has been missing since yesterday? No one has seen her?" He glanced around the room at everyone. They shook their heads negatively. "She's suppose to be with you. You sent for her." MacCready accused. Danse gave him a hard stare. "I did not send for her."

"Okay, okay. Let's stay calm and try to figure this out." Preston attempted to calm the anxieties he felt rising in the room. "What was the message?" Danse asked to the room in general. "I didn't hear it." Preston responded dismally. MacCready added, "Me Neither." "Nor I. Just Piper and Haylen were listening with her and Piper left with Hancock yesterday afternoon." Cait informed him.

Danse turned to Haylen who was rubbing her forehead trying to remember. "It was letters and numbers followed by the message, I'll be waiting." Danse leaned over and took her shoulders in his hands. "Think Haylen. You've never failed me Scribe." "It started with a C. I can't remember what was next. I just know the last three numbers were 111 cause they matched her vault suit. I'm so sorry I don't remember the rest." Despair colored her voice.

Danse straightened, his brow creased in concentration. "Hey folks." Everyone turned to Sturges who was standing in the doorway. His welding goggles were raised up sitting on his forehead showing concerned blue eyes. "I couldn't help overhearing, being right outside the door, but I thought I saw her heading for the back gate yesterday mornin. You could ask whoever was on guard duty if they saw her leave."

"No need." Danse announced. "Its the vault." He turned to Haylen again. "C7111. Was that it Haylen?" "Yes! That was it!" Danse was out the door so fast he created a breeze in his wake. "I'll get my rifle." MacCready said and ran for the door followed by the others.

Danse grabbed his rifle and ammo before practically leaping into his PA. He whistled for Dogmeat as he left the house and both headed down the street. The others were waiting roadside and fell in behind him, trying to keep up with his long armored strides.

Nick and Deacon were just exiting the house they had been staying at while visiting Sanctuary and saw the group headed their way. "Uh oh. Purposeful stride, weapons in hand and Danse's deep frown. It doesn't add up to anything good." Nick told Deacon. "Then we should join the fun. " Deacon replied. They trotted out to join the gang that was headed for the back gate and Vault 111.

The group of companions gathered on the vault platform while Danse hit the activation button. He commanded Dogmeat to stay, then joined the others on the metal dais as it began to descend. None of them, except Danse, had entered this vault before because it had seemed like it would be an invasion of privacy into Tanna's past, plus they'd never had reason prior.

As soon as the platform clunked to a stop and the grilled gate had rattled open, Danse was on the move and the metal stairs and walkway squeaked and creaked under the weight of his PA. At the top he began calling for her, his voice booming through the vault's empty halls making everyone wince, but himself. "Tanna! Tanna!" He received no reply.

He stopped before 2 corridors with their doors open, peering down each. Nick, who had bent down to examine the floor, mumbled out what he detected. "Lots of foot prints here. I'd say these small ones are Tanna's, looks like power suit prints also and the rest unknown. What do you think big guy?" Danse studied the floor. "Those are Tanna's and mine, the rest weren't here last time I came with her." Turning his attention back to the hallways he split the group, "Preston?" "Yeah Danse?" "You, Nick, Deacon and Cait take the left door, the rest of us will go right. The corridors meet further in." "Roger that." He nodded to those assigned to him and they passed through the left doorway. Danse and the others headed right into the cyro-chamber section.

There was no need for them to check the other cryo-chambers. The only footprints leading into them were Tanna's from her day of awakening. He could see to the end of her chamber section, but had to walk to the end. His heart was beating rapidly with a fear he would see her lying in it, which was not the case. Danse backtracked with his companions to the side corridor that would wind its way through the vault. His clunking steps were a continuous echo that rebounded throughout the underground chambers.

They were just passing the security office when he heard Preston's shout that they had found something. Danse reached Preston's group just as they were entering the mess hall and heard Nick exclaim, "Uh oh! It's the same here." "Whats the same?" Danse questioned. "The cigars and beer. We found the same in the Overseer's quarters." Preston explained. "What's it mean?" Danse asked earnestly. "Conrad Kellogg." Nick supplied. "That's impossible. Tanna killed him." "Eliminate the possible and that leaves the impossible." Nick deduced. "The evidence is here, course I could be wrong." but his voice was assured of his conclusion. Danse was remembering Tanna's tale of tracking Kellogg with Dogmeat via a trail of cigars, beer bottles and scraps of bloody rags.

Haylen had roamed into the barracks area and her soft voice called to Cait who followed her in. Haylen's face was pale and Cait gasped seeing the items she was holding. She stepped closer and lowered her voice, "Oi don't think the big guy should see these." "See what?" Danse said from behind her.

The others were filing in behind him. He stepped forward and Cait reluctantly stepped aside. Danse saw Haylen's stricken face first and his heart started pounding in his chest knowing she didn't scare easily. Then he looked down at the torn and ripped clothes she held in her hands. The shredded t-shirt was soaked in blood around the neck and down the back.

"The absence of dust on this rail and the scratch marks look to me like someone was cuffed to this bunk and recently." Cait moved to Nick's side, placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "The mattress is soaked with blood, but nothing life threaten..." Nick's voice trailed off when he saw Cait shaking her head at him and then caught the look on Danse's face staring at the clothing he now held in his armored hands.

MacCready stepped to Danse's side to see and let out a loud groan as he backed against the wall and slid to the floor, bowing his head against the arms he crossed over his bent knees. Danse's eyes seemed to glaze over a moment as he stared at the bunk Nick had pointed out and the clothes slipped from his grasp to the floor. His brown eyes suddenly opened wide in a wild crazed stare. "Whoa. Everyone back. I think the big guys' gonna blow." Deacon warned. A deafening roar burst from Danse and a steel fist smashed into a locker crushing it.

Everyone backed to the door except MacCready who remained crouched against the wall oblivious. "I've never seen him like this before." Haylen's voice was a stunned whisper. A bunk bed was flipped over and another bed crashed into a wall. "Oi ve seen others in this state. The rage has him." "Someone stop him." Haylen begged. Another metal locker was pounded with an armored fist. "I'm not sure how you stop an out of control Red Demon." Preston stated warily. "You don't without risking your life." Deacon injected. "I fear there's years of pent up emotions being released from the kid." Nick shook his head. A locker was picked up and thrown across the barracks. "Please! Someone do something! He could hurt himself and its not helping Tanna." Haylen begged.

To everyone's surprise, MacCready was suddenly on his feet and racing across the barracks. He leaped onto the front edge of the armored boots and grasped the metal chest. He was nose to nose with Danse who held another locker over his head. "DANSE!" He yelled into his face. It was the first time anyone had heard him use Danse's name.

Danse's wild eyes seemed to focus on him and MacCready's voice shifted to a low soft tone. "Tanna needs us bud... She needs us now." The fires dimmed in his eyes and the locker was dropped to one side as the two men stood with locked stares for a long moment. Danse was breathing heavily and finally gave MacCready a curt nod. "Then, lets go get her MacCready." Danse said, and the two turned heading for the group gaping at the door. They moved aside as the pair passed and Danse ordered, "Top side everyone. Lets move!"

The ride up on the lift was used to advantage as Danse handed out assignments. "Preston, I need you to contact the Castle. Get word out over Freedom radio to the Minutemen and settlements and you need to stay in Sanctuary as central command for any news that comes in or if she should return on her own." "Roger that." "Nick you need to get to Piper and have her put something out in her paper. Also inform Hancock at Goodneighbor. One of his goons might have caught wind of Kellogg's reappearance." "Consider it done Kid." "Deacon, I need you to get to the RR and get their Tourists to keep their eyes open." "I'm on it Pal." "Haylen, you need to inform BOS one of their own is missing, so the ground and air patrols can watch for her." "Affirmative Sir." "Cait, that leaves you with MacCready and I. Team, our first priority when we get top side, is everyone searching for any tracks leaving the area even though I expect Dogmeat can pick up a scent." "Danse, We had a storm here last night. Any scents were probably washed away." Preston informed. Danse frowned. "

"Lets hope we find a print or something then that the rain missed."

The platform locked into place above ground and the team moved out. Danse pulled Preston aside a moment, "Preston, the caravan was attacked in route by Synths and I lost Jackson. I don't know if there's any connection to Tanna missing, but you know it means someone in Sanctuary leaked the route plans." Preston's brow formed deep creases, "Damn. Jackson was a good man. I'll do some snooping. We'll find out who it is Danse, you worry about Tanna right now." Cait called Danse over to the northwest gate so he turned away from Preston. "Danse, come look at this. This dead log looks smashed in the middle like a PA foot print." Danse nodded in agreement. "Appears to be heading north toward the Commonwealth border."

Nick came trotting up from further west on the trail. "I found this in the weeds on the edge of the path back there and there's a soggy cigar butt near it." He held out a torn piece of cloth that looked to match Tanna's t-shirt.

"Tanna's a smart girl. She could have dropped it to leave a trail. She knows we'd be searching for her." MacCready said excited at the find. Danse pondered their discoveries a moment. "It appears Kellogg with Tanna has headed west and someone in PA split off to the north. There's nothing north of here except the border. MacCready and I will follow the lead west. Cait, see if you can follow that PA north for a ways just in case. It bothers me who in PA is headed for the border and why. If it crosses the border, return to Sanctuary and if you find anything of great import catch up to us."

Danse whistled for Dogmeat realizing he was absent, but the dog didn't show up. "Lets get this show on the road." MacCready said as he turned west. The Red Demon pulled his helmet from its hanger on the suit and clamped it over his head then followed after MacCready. The rest of the group scattered heading on their assignments.


	8. Chapter 8, Trapped

The Fallout of War

Chapter 8, Trapped

Cait moved north across the empty terrain. Tracking PA was not as difficult as she thought. There were prints where the rain had pooled instead of washing away then dried up, crushed logs and limbs that guided her north.

She reached the northern border after about an hour of travel. To her surprise the trail didn't continue northward, it turned east. She'd gone only a few steps when she found a small footprint inside a large PA one. She squatted to study it closer. "Damn! This could be Tanna's." She spoke to herself.

Barking startled her and drew her to her feet. She saw Dogmeat ahead of her about 50 yards and he was barking. He lowered his head and picked something up then ran towards her dropping the item at her feet. It's silver surface reflected in the sun's light and she bent to pick it up.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Tanna's dog tags. Shit! Danse an MacCready are followin the wrong trail." Dogmeat whined in response. Wanting to continue after Tanna, she was torn remembering Danse's orders to bring anything of import to him. "What should I do boy." She squatted next to Dogmeat scratching his neck. Dogmeat sat down and tilted his head at her. "Your no help. Makin me decide on my own huh?"

She glanced at the nearby PA print. Armed with her sword, combat knife, the .44 MacCready had given her; C _huck that pipe pistol Cait. If you're gonna shoot, at least use a real gun_ ; she pictured herself attempting to take on a PAS.

She rose and spoke again to Dogmeat. "I don't think I can drop kick a PA an body slammin is out of the question. Looks like we're goin back. We best be stoppin at Sanctuary and to let Preston know we're chasin after Danse an MacCready."

Dogmeat stood and barked at her before heading for the vault. She took off at a loping jog behind him.

* * *

"Danse. Give it a rest a minute." Danse turned to see MacCready taking a seat on a rock and frowned. "We've only been traveling about three hours I estimate." "Well you have hydraulics. I just have worn out boots." "We'll take five then." Danse turned back to scan the southern horizon while MacCready pulled out a can of water, popped it open and drank long.

They sat in silence a couple minutes. MacCready was peering at Danse's steel back. He broke the quiet half mumbling his words, "You know she loves you." The clunk of armor was heard as Danse faced him. "What?" "You know she loves you." MacCready's voice came out stronger. "I think that has been obvious over the past year." Danse wonder where this was going.

"I know that it bothers you when I'm around her and the fact her and I were together before." MacCready was blunt. Danse decided he didn't like where this was going. "I don't think we want to have this conversation MacCready." "Just hear me out damn it." he took a deep breath, "When her and I met...she'd just lost Ned, I'd lost my wife." Danse was surprised. He never knew MacCready had been married. "My condolences. I didn't know." "Thanks."

MacCready stared down at the ground. "So, it was just a business arrangement at first, but I think we were both looking for a way out of life's dark shit holes we were in and we helped each other climb out. We took whatever decent job came along, partied, got drunk, stole stuff, well I mostly did that, did chems, made love..." "MacCready!" Danse growled.

"Okay. Okay... I think I always knew it wouldn't last, I mean, we were complete opposites. Here she would refuse caps from a guy we helped who was begging us to take them!" Danse lifted an eyebrow at him. "I'm just saying, I wasn't surprised when she said it was time to part ways. Don't get me wrong, I loved her and still do but..." He looked up at Dance, "not the way you do."

MacCready's eyes asked for understanding, "She's one of my best friends Danse, one of the few I trust to have my back, but the rest, that was long ago and I let it go. She deserved better and... I'm glad she found you... Truth is, she never looked at me, the way she looks at you."

Danse stood speechless. He'd never imagined MacCready to have a side with some sense and depth. He sought for words, "Thanks... and thanks for keeping her alive back then." "Stop. Now don't go all mushy on me Danse. Geesh!" Danse almost smiled and stretched his armored hand down to MacCready and helped him rise.

They headed south again, their relationship completing a transformation that had started earlier that morning. So Danse, you understand now why I still want to protect her. She's right up there with the things I value most... like my rifle, bottle caps, beer, my hat..." "Your hat!" "Oh, and there's always the chance you might die and I could be there for her." "MacCready I was wrong about you. Your not an ass, you're just a complete idiot." "Thanks Danse." "Your welcome MacCready."

"This is the place. It makes sense. Tanna tracked him to here before." Danse explained to MacCready. Fort Hagen loomed before them. MacCready scanned the scaffolding and rooftop, "Let's do this then." Entering through the rooftop hatch they slowly worked their way down. "No guards, no resistance. I don't like it." Danse mumbled. "Yeah, it's quiet, too quiet. Ha ha. I always wanted to say that." The second floor down they had entered what looked like some sort of information center.

"Hey, looks like an elevator at the far end." MacCready moved forward and stopped halfway through the room. "Whoa. See that computer in the cage, the thick wiring attached." "Yeah, that's not pre-war." "In the Gunner's we used that set-up to control turrets and stuff." MacCready immediately scanned for sight of one as he stepped closer to the cage.

"Hey Danse you better take a look at this." "What?" "Your name is on this terminal screen." Danse moved forward to the cage's open door. "What do you think?" "Only one way to find out. Damn, I'm gonna have to exit my PA." "Wow. I'm about to witness a first! Piper, would have a field day if she were here." Danse frowned at him. "Just watch my back." "Gotcha covered." MacCready took some cover where he could watch both doors.

Danse exited his PA and entered the cage standing before the terminal. There was no menu, just his name blinking on the screen. He pressed a key. There was a click, squeak and clang as the cage door slammed shut. "What the hell!" He punched the key again, nothing. He started punching various keys and combinations, nothing happened. His name just kept flashing on the screen.

"Okay, stop fooling around Danse and get out of that cage." MacCready threw over his shoulder. Danse growled out, "I'm not fooling around." He turned and grabbing the caging shook it in vain." "Damn it! It was a set up. I hate to say this... MacCready you have to get in my PA and try to rip this caging down." "I'd love to Danse and hate to spoil your fun, but we've got company."

Blue laser fire shot across MacCready's shoulder as he fired back exploding the head of a Gen 2. More had entered from the far end of the room. Danse swung his rifle down and fired. The red laser beam splashed across the caging ineffectively. "Son of..." "A little help here Danse!" More synths had entered the room including a couple Coursers. "I'm trying MacCready." Danse shoved the nose of his rifle into the wire opening and pulled the trigger. His aim was restricted but he got some shots off that hit their targets.

Danse saw the grenade arching through the air and called out to MacCready as it landed within a couple feet of him. "Take cover!" He saw MacCready backtracking fast while still firing when the grenade exploded.

MacCready felt himself picked up and throw backwards through the air. He landed and his head connected with something hard dazing him. Pieces of desks, chairs and other assorted debris rained down on him. Something smacked into his forehead and it was lights out.

"MacCready! MacCready!" Danse got no response. He could see his boot sticking out from under a pile of debris. He kept trying to fire at the Synths, but they suddenly retreated from the room. A deep gravelly voice called to him from outside the room entrance.

"Paladin Danse. We finally meet." "Is that you Kellogg? Show yourself!" "I have a proposal for you Paladin." "Where's Tanna? I swear if you've hurt her..." "Easy soldier. Tanna is well. I can take you to her." Danse inhaled and exhaled deeply, "I'm listening!" "You put down the rifle, I open the cage door, you surrender and I take you to her."

Danse stalled as he tried to figure a way out. "How do I know she's okay? How do I know you're telling the truth?" "You don't, but do you have a choice?... If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have called off my friends."

Danse rung his hand through his hair in frustration. "Alright!" He spit out.

Danse laid his rifle on the ground and disgusted with himself over being caught, lifted his hands to lock them at the back of his head. Synths entered the room, Kellogg behind them as the cage door clanged open. Danse stepped out and was encircled as Kellogg moved up to face him. "Where is she Kellogg?" Danse's lips curled back in a snarl. "As promised, I will take you to her." He nodded toward one of the Coursers who raised his rifle, its butt connected with the back of Danse's skull and he fell to the floor.

* * *

MacCready awoke with the worse hangover he'd ever known. The pain in his head was so bad he thought he might puke. His vision was blurred and he blinked trying to clear it as he attempted to roll over. He couldn't move.

Memory returned, "Shit! Danse! Danse bud!" he winced as his own voice made his head pound harder. "Danse!" There was no answer. His right arm was pinned against his chest and when he tried to move his left one, he let out a yelp from the pain. He was pinned at the shoulder by something and suspected it was dislocated. He turned his head. It looked like the corner of a metal desk was sitting on his shoulder. All he could see was that his head seemed canopied by bits of chair, boxes and general debris. His legs felt pinned. He kicked and felt things give, but otherwise he was stuck.

He closed his eyes a moment trying to think what to do when he heard footsteps. _Hmm, friend or foe? Does it matter at this point?_ "Danse! Is that you?" "MacCready?" _Its Cait!_ "Cait! I'm over here!" "Where? I don't see ya. Come out!" "I can't Cait. I'm stuck." He felt someone kick his boot. "Is that you MacCready?" "Yes its me damn it!" Cait started to laugh. "Well whatcha doin under there." "I'm playing cards. Will you please get me out?" Cait laughed harder. "Great! My head hurts like the hangover from hell, I think my shoulder is dislocated and she's laughing." "Ouch! Ya didn't say ya were hurt."

Cait started clearing the debris off him. Eventually she had him freed except for the desk on his shoulder which still held him pinned. She bent down next to him. "You're a mess MacCready." "I've heard that before." He had his eyes closed and felt her sweep back his hair and touch his forehead causing him to wince. "Ow!" "Ya got a nasty cut there, but its clotted." "So that's this sticky stuff all over my face." "Well lets get this desk off ya." She grabbed hold of it and counted, "One, two, three!"

MacCready dragged himself out from under it. "Ow! Shit! Ow! Shit! Ow!" Cait dropped the desk and squatted next to him again. "Lets have a look here." She felt around on his shoulder and MacCready grunted. "Yep. It's dislocated. I can fix that." She grabbed his arm, lifting and straightening it out. "Wait! Wait! Ow! Ow!" Cait paused. "What?" "I'm not ready." MacCready groaned. "Oh stop bein a baby. On the count of three." MacCready nodded and took a deep breath. "One..." Cait yanked and snapped it back. "Yaaaooww! Damn it Cait! You said on the count of three!" He started flexing his fingers and hand. He looked over and saw her grinning at him, "You enjoyed that, didn't you?" "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." she teased.

Cait peered around the room. "So where's Danse? His PA is here." "I don't know. Last thing I remember is flying through the air when a grenade exploded. I gotta get up. We gotta find him." MacCready started rising to his feet. "I don't think you should..." she rose with him.

MacCready stood up quickly and groaned when his head felt like it would split open and the room started spinning. He threw out his arms for balance. Cait grabbed him. "Oh no. Back down ya go." She eased him back to the floor. She pulled some boxes over for him to lean against. "Why are you here Cait?" She pulled out Tanna's dog tags. "You were following the wrong trail." "Damn. The whole thing was a set up."

"I'll look for Danse, but first we gotta get you fixed up." She walked over and picked up a pouch she had set aside while digging him out of the debris pile. "You can thank Preston for this." She withdrew a stempak and jammed it into his shoulder at the joint. MacCready inhaled sharply and grunted. "Damn it Cait! You like inflicting pain don't you?" "Suck it up Cowboy." she chided him.

She examined his forehead and felt the back of his head. "Ya wearing a lump the size of a cannon ball back there." She pulled out another stempak. MacCready quickly held up his hand to cover his head. "Cait, Cait. Not in the head...please?" Relenting, she gently pressed it to his neck and injected it.

"Now you sit here and I'll check around for Danse." She handed him a can of water from the pouch and stood up. She walked across the room to the PA and spied his rifle inside the cage. She brought it back to MacCready her expression dismayed.

MacCready was equally upset seeing it. "Danse would never leave this or his PA behind. I have a bad feeling he's not here any more." "I'm gonna check the rest of the building." She stood up and started across the room. "Cait?" She stopped and turned back. "Yes?" "That .44 I gave you." She nodded. "Take it out of the holster." She frowned at him. "I don't..." "Damn it! Take it out Cait!" Indignant at his tone she was about to spit a few choice words at him when something in his eyes made her reach down and pull the gun from its holster. She spun and left the room.

She was back in twenty minutes carrying two rolled up mattresses she laid out then sat down next to him. MacCready exhaled in relief when he saw her. To much shit was happening lately to his friends and he'd been worried about her. While she was gone he forced himself up and had managed to find his rifle and hat.

"I couldn't find any sign of him. Cait sighed heavily. "I figured Kellogg got him. It was a trap. Danse got locked in that cage there and then we were attacked by Synths. We need to check outside. Try to pick up their trail." He started to rise and Cait pulled him back down. "You're in no condition to be up yet and its night out. We'd just be stumblin around in the dark trying to find the trail."

Cait grabbed the pouch and pulled out a rag and another can of water. Sitting down on one of the mattresses she motioned MacCready to take the other and he scooted over on to it. Cait took a long drink from the water then dosed the rag with it. "Now hold still and don't whine." She started wiping the blood from his face and cleaning the cut on his forehead. MacCready was expecting a rough go of it and was surprised at Cait's gentle touch.

He'd never seen her face this close before and he stared at her green eyes. He'd always liked their shade of green. His eyes took in her smooth complexion sprinkled with freckles, he moved down to her lips and hovered. "All done." Cait leaned back and MacCready blinked several times. "You okay MacCready?" He suddenly felt tongue tied. "Yeah, yeah... Just tired... Thanks Cait." "Then we'd best get some rest."

She stretched out on her mattress, her back to him. He laid back and sighed, pulling his hat over his eyes. "And MacCready?" "Yeah Cait?" "You try anything in the night and I'll dislocate your other shoulder." "Yes Ma'am." He closed his eyes and grinned.


	9. Chapter 9, Truce

The Fallout of War

Chapter 9, Truce

Danse was calling me. I tried to answer, but Kellogg held me tightly, his hand smothering my cries. He put his mouth to my ear and whispered, "Recall code." I woke with a jerk and sat up breathing heavily and my heart racing.

I turned to check on Merc who was still asleep. Between the whiskey, the battle, his injuries and blood loss, I expected he would be out for sometime.

Sitting up on the edge of the bed, I let the cobwebs of sleep clear and knew that I had to make some decisions today and act on them.

My stomach rumbled. _Well, one thing I have to do is find us some food._ I watched Merc's chest rise and fall in restful slumber. _Most of all I have to find someone who can help Danse. Dr. Carrington at the RRHQ is my best chance._

Rising, I walked to the steel door and opened it letting the sunlight pour in. _It's about mid afternoon. Zimonja is only a couple hours away. I can be there and back before Merc wakes up hopefully._

Digging a few things out of his duffel bag, I sat them on the table between our beds; cigars, lighter, water, whiskey, an old tattered copy of Guns And Bullets and I set his rifle within reach, just in case. Climbing into the PA and grabbing up the laser rifle, I headed out the door closing it after.

The journey was uneventful and I made good time. Zimonja had no ham radio, so I wrote out a quick note for a runner to take to Preston in Sanctuary.

Preston,

I'm with Danse, but he is not well. Recall code used. Will try to get him to a settlement and reach Dr. Carrington. Be warned, someone trying to revive Institute.

Tanna

The folks at Zimonja were happy to supply me with whatever I needed knowing I was good for the caps. I stuffed my face with food, purchased stempaks, bandages, food, water, plus repaired Merc's PA and left the settlement with time to make the bunker before dark.

Entering the bunker I was relieved to find him still sleeping. Exiting the PA, I dropped it's power core into the duffel bag, before hiding two of the three stempaks behind some crates on a shelf. One was for his chest, one for his leg and one extra, but I didn't want to mend his leg yet. I needed the time to convince him to go to a settlement with me.

Moving to the side of his bed, a stempak in hand I raised it to his chest when his hand suddenly snaked out and caught my wrist. I jumped in surprise and looked up to see him staring at me as his grasp directed my hand down and the stempak was pressed into his thigh. "No! It's for your chest." "I'd prefer the use of my leg." He released my wrist and closed his eyes a moment as the meds began to work. _Crap! Guess I go to plan B, if I had a plan B._

"How long?" He asked quietly. "How long what?" "How long have I been out?" "Since daybreak, it's almost dark now. Let's see what this looks like now." Tanna pushed the blanket back further and began unwrapping his thigh wound. "It'll still be sore and tender for a couple days, but it's looking real good. Not any where near as bad as when I pulled that stake out and you roared loud enough to be heard in Diamond City." Glancing up she grinned seeing his face had turned red.

"Might as well test it out and get you out of this blood encrusted bed and into the other one." He eased up into a sitting position. He spied his repaired PA and took a deep indrawn breath which caused him to groan cause of his ribs. "Shit! I can't breathe you have me wrapped so tight."

Still he managed to grab my upper arm firmly, "Where did you go?" I tried to pull away, "Zimonja, let go." "What else did you do there besides fixing my armor?" "I got supplies." "And?" "And I ate." "And?" "Stop it. I could be almost to Sanctuary now and you don't see any armed guards with me do you? Well, are you going to let go or break out the cuffs again?" He studied my face a moment and relenting he released my arm, but eyed me suspiciously.

I turned and pulled a can of water and a rag from my sack, mostly to hide the guilt I hoped my face wasn't expressing. Assured my features were schooled, I turned back and helped him to the other bed.

"Sit on the edge. I need to wash the blood off of you." I climbed on the bed behind him and worked as gently as I could around his ribs. "So you bathe men often?" "Just Danse." I said without thinking and he glanced over his shoulder at me. It was my turn to blush red.

Finishing his back I climbed off the bed and stooped down to wash the back of his leg. "So where is this Danse guy?" I went still. "I... I'm not sure." I kept my head lowered. He reached down, placed his hand under my chin, and gently lifted my gaze to meet his. "He's a fool if he left you." I felt my face burn and reclaiming my chin looked away.

I rose quickly and rummaged in his duffel bag for the pants I had seen and tossed them at him. "Thanks. I was getting tired of wearing a blanket."

While he finished I produced wrapped chunks of grilled radstag from the sack. I tossed him one. We sat on the edge of the bed eating quietly a few minutes.

"The workmanship on my PA looks pretty good." "Thank you." I said between chewing. Merc looked at me in surprise, "You did that?" I laughed, "I've gotten good at it taking care of my own PA." "Why would you have a PA?" "All Paladins of the Brotherhood own one." He lifted one eyebrow in disbelief.

I reached for my dog tags to show him, "Shit! I lost my dog tags somewhere." "If you say so." "Its true! Paladin Steel at your service." "So now the Brotherhood will be after me for snatching a sister." He teased.

I grew serious, "You want to avoid the BOS in the Commonwealth Merc." "Why?" "I told you, Danse was exiled. He's... KOS." "That's your guy. I am not him." "You're his spitting image. They won't stop to chat first." He looked at me seeing I was dead serious then nodded slowly. "Okay, avoid the BOS it is."

He inched back on the bed to lean against the wall grimacing with the effort. "Oh. I should let you lie down. You're chest has barely begun to heal." He stopped me from rising, "I've been on my back all day, but how about some of that whiskey, it could take the edge off and a cigar?" I passed the items to him then moved back resting against the wall next to him. "Thanks." He handed me the bottle while he lit his cigar and I took a sip before passing it back. It felt like an unspoken truce had been agreed between us.

"Why'd you come back... again?" His tone was intense as he looked over at me from under those thick brows and held my gaze. "Because of your extraordinary and engaging personality, of course." I joked, but his brown eyes remained serious. "Why?" he still held my gaze, but I looked away. "I don't leave men to die, nor laying hurt... and you were both because of trying to protect me."

The air seemed highly charged between us and I refused to meet his eyes. I changed the subject out of desperation.

"So, you were in the Capitol Wasteland before here?" the air eased and I glanced at him. He nodded taking a puff on his cigar. "What's it like? What did you do there?" "As the name implies and like everywhere else, its a wasteland and inhospitable. I did the usual Merc stuff; was a caravan guard, collected debts, tracked down a few men, brought home runaway wives, daughters."

"Ah. I'm not the first girl you dragged behind you." I teased. "No, but you're the most exasperating one. The others were meek and easily intimidated unlike you, tough girl." He gave me a sideways glance, his eyes crinkled in a smile. "I am not exasperating." I mumbled and took the whiskey from him for another sip.

We spent the rest of the evening sipping whiskey and talking, steering clear of personal topics and what had brought us here. We talked of guns and armor, he told me about the Capitol Wasteland and I told him about the Commonwealth and Sanctuary. Eventually he started shifting uncomfortably and my eye lids were starting to droop.

Rising, I got him to lie down again. I started to stretch out on the floor. "What are you doing?" "The other bed is still damp in spots with blood. The floor will be fine. It won't be my first time." and I spoke as if the floor wasn't cold, hard and uninviting. "Come here." I looked up to see him shifting over in the bed and holding the blanket up for me. "I don't think..." "We both need a good night's sleep and does it look like I'm in any condition to do anything stupid?" I couldn't prevent smiling as he threw my own words back at me.

Looking at him then the dirty floor, the temptation was to much. "Okay, but we stick to our sides of the bed." With his size, my side meant the edge. Kicking my boots off I crawled in with my back to him and lay there stiffly, fighting the natural urge and habit to turn and curl up with "my" Danse. Finally my eyes drifted shut and I slipped into sleep.

It was such a pleasant dream. I was cocooned in Danse's strong arms feeling safe and content. I snuggled closer against him, my head resting upon his shoulder, my face buried against the side of his thick neck. I pressed my lips against his warmth. "Mm." and again. His head turned and tilted down, mine tilted up and his lips touched mine in a soft kiss. It was light and tender and when it ended I felt bereft. My head rested once more upon his shoulder. I felt his lips kiss my hair. "Sleep Tanna." he whispered and I did.


	10. Chapter 10, Every Which Way

A/N: I'd like to thank the readers who wrote reviews and that I really appreciate the concrit. I've gone back to prior chapters to remove the acronyms and a few other minor corrections like spelling and directions. Doh! I get turned around in my backyard. This chapter doesn't have much action, but everyone has to be in the right place at the right time. Thanks for reading.

The Fallout of War

Chapter 10, Every Which Way

Colonel Preston Garvey roamed through Sanctuary on his customary rounds, but tonight the usual whistled tune that accompanied his presence was absent. His thoughts were concerned with the abduction of his friend and General of the Minutemen, Tanna Steel.

His concern had been amplified when Cait had returned with her disturbing discovery of Tanna's dog tags. Danse and MacCready had headed off in the wrong direction assuming they were on her trail. Cait was in pursuit of them, but he'd still not received any further news.

He was passing the market area and heard the rabble of civilians and off duty Minutemen unwinding for the night at the drink and food stand. He would usually join them, sharing a drink with his men and expressing gratitude to the settlers for their days hard work. His stomach twisted into a knot thinking one of those men or women had also betrayed them, leaking info about the caravan.

Striding past he entered the Communication room that led into the Meeting hall. Peterson sat listening to 3 radios; a ham, another tuned to Diamond City and a third to Freedom radio. Preston looked hopefully at Peterson who shook his head negatively indicating nothing had come in over the air waves.

The sound of running boot steps had Preston turn to see one of the front gate guards jogging toward him. "Colonel, a runner just arrived from Zimonja. He has an urgent message he wants to deliver to you personally." "Bring him on in, I'll be at my desk." Preston responded.

Preston recognized the runner as soon as he entered, a new recruit to the Minutemen. He looked tired so it appeared he hadn't wasted time with stop overs to get to Sanctuary. "Come in Timothy." "Colonel sir. I have a note from the General to be delivered to your hands." Preston was out of his seat and around the desk immediately, practically snatching the missive from Timothy's hand.

Reading it quickly, confusion shone in his eyes. He read it again then glanced up at the runner, "The General herself put this in your hand?" "Yes, sir." "When?" "It was I guess late afternoon." "Was anyone else with her?" "No sir. She was alone at the settlement." "Okay, thank you Timothy. Good job. Go get some food and find yourself a bed for the night." "Thank you sir." Preston reread the message yet a third time as the runner exited.

It made no sense. It said she was with Danse. That was impossible since Danse had been here yesterday. Was she trying to tell him something that he was missing? Danse, recall code, institute... if he took it at face value, there was only one conclusion; there was more than one Danse running around the Commonwealth. How could this happen? Someone with facial surgery? Another Synth? The real Danse?

Then there was the added complication or connection of the Institute being revived. Preston sat down hard in his chair. This day just kept getting worse. He pulled out paper and pencil and wrote out his own message. He called to Peterson in the adjacent room. "I need this taken to Zimonja. Get one of our runner's, Timothy needs to rest. After that, radio our man at Bunker Hill and tell him to hang out that lantern." "Yes sir Colonel." Peterson darted out the door.

The note held orders for the Minutemen at Zimonja to do a search of the area for the General. He just couldn't ignore the possibility that her message had been a call for help. Tanna hadn't said where she was, but said she'd attempt to get Danse to a settlement, hopefully it would be back to Zimonja.

The lantern was how they got in touch with Deacon. The Railroad still held onto it's secret locations and faces, only the General was privy to those. Preston could only hope Deacon would get the message sooner than later.

As it was he only had to wait a couple hours. Preston had dozed off in his chair when he woke to Peterson calling him. "Colonel sir!" Preston jerked awake and strode into the radio room. "It's a Private Connors Sir. Says, you called for him?" Preston was at a loss, but picked up the mic.

"This is Colonel Garvey." "This is Private Connors. Reporting in." "Deacon? Is that you?" "Er nooo. This is _Private Connors_ talking to you over the _air waves_ that _anyone_ can listen to." Preston let out a groan. "Private Conners, I have word from the General that yesterday she was with the Red Demon near Zimonja." "Um, Not possible... Sir." "Yes, I know. However she mentions a recall code has been used and needing to see a certain doctor." "Location?" "You know what I know. If I learn more I'll call for Private Connors on Freedom radio." "But Diamond City Radio has such snappier tunes." "Dea...Connors!" "I'm on it! This is Private Connors, signing off, um, over and out, bye." "Garvey out." Preston shook his head all the way back to his desk.

It was going to be a long night and probably tomorrow would be no better. He had people going every which way and no idea what was happening with any of them at this point. _I need a stiff drink._

* * *

Deacon was quite perplexed. Tanna wasn't one to loose her cool or have a fanciful imagination, nor lie, that was his expertise. For some reason she thought she was with Danse, yet he knew it was impossible. If it was someone with facial reconstruction he felt confident she could detect an imposter in a heartbeat.

He'd never known the institute to make a duplicate gen 3 Synth, so he chucked out the idea of two Synths running around. This left him with two possibilities; one, the real Danse had somehow showed up or Tanna had completely lost her mind. Okay, he would toss out that she had gone insane.

 _Damn! Now all I have to do is figure out which is which. I should head east._ _Preston's gotta have Zimonja area covered. I'll just head northeast, stop at the settlements and have to work my magic._

If anyone had noticed, which no one did, a lone man dressed as a caravan trader departed Bunker Hill in the middle of the night, without a caravan.

* * *

Nick entered Piper's newspaper office in Diamond City just as she finished the last lines of her newest story. She passed it to Nat who dashed for the antique printing press. "And we have to get those out asap Nat!" She called after her sister.

"Welcome back Nick. How did it go at Good Neighbor?" Nick took a seat and turned his bright yellow eyes on her. "We may have a lead. Hancock's men got wind of some new guy in town recruiting hired guns." Well lets go check it out Nick." Piper began to rise. "Hold it there super sleuth, you and I don't exactly look like the mercenary types, besides Hancock already sent one of his men to check it out."

"I'm all ears Nick." "Those hired were told to meet at Molden Center Station in two days where they'll meet the boss and get job details." "Molden? That town is completely deserted." Nick nodded. "Which makes it a perfect location if you want to be discreet about your business."

"How do we know its Kellogg?" "Hancock's man said his contact was hired a couple of days ago and saw the boss man that looked real bad ass with this nasty scar on his face." "So when do we leave?"

"You aren't going any where kiddo. It's too dangerous. Hancock and I can check this out." "Oh no! I'm not about to miss out on this story. Either you take me or I can go on my own." Nick let out a sigh as he stood up. "You would, wouldn't you?" "You betcha!" "Okay, we leave for Goodneighbor at dawn to pick up Hancock. Be ready." Nick strode out the door and headed for his office.

* * *

Scribe Haylen winced as Elder Maxson's voice boomed at her. "Missing! What do you mean missing? I knew her playing General for that ragged bunch of civilians calling themselves Minutemen would lead to no good."

He turned his back to her, taking up his usual rigid stance as he stared out over East Boston from the Prydwen. _I do not like loosing even one of my Paladins, especially her. Damn it! If her loyalties weren't split, she'd probably be safe on the Prydwen right now. I cannot show favoritism and anything I say here would be overheard and passed throughout the ship within the hour._

After a couple minutes of deep thought, Elder Maxson turned back to Haylen. "You understand I cannot and will not assign an entire patrol to chase down one missing Paladin who could be just sleeping off a hangover somewhere." Haylen seethed inside. Elder Maxson knew damn well that was not the case with Tanna. He was just keeping face with his crew and she knew it.

"I will have the existing patrols keep watch for her as they carry out their assignments." "Yes Elder." Haylen said, disappointment coloring her voice. "However..." Haylen looked up. "You have two days of shore leave left, correct?" "Yes Sir." "They are canceled and you are assigned to spend the next two days searching for our missing Paladin Steel. You may have a vertibird at your disposal." Haylen brightened. "Yes Sir! Thank you Sir!" "You will also pick up Knight Rhys from Cambridge to accompany you. I'm not having a Scribe gallivanting alone across the Commonwealth."

Haylen hesitated, _Crap. If Rhys saw Danse..._ Elder Maxson must have seen the hesitation on her face. "That's an order Scribe!" "Yes Elder Maxson. Understood Sir." Satisfied with his handling of the decision, Maxson returned to his perusal of the Boston airport below. "Dismissed." Heading for Proctor Teagan to get resupplied she decided she'd just have to play it by ear with Rhys and Danse.

Landing in Cambridge, Knight Rhys was waiting for her as she came down the stairs from the roof. "What's this crap we have to go searching for Paladin Steel? She's got herself into anther mess and I don't see why you and I have to brought into it if its not Brotherhood business." Rhys complained to her. "Cause she was part of our team once and is a friend, that's why. I have to make a call to Sanctuary on the ham radio." She brushed past him hoping it would end his tirade.

Preston explained to Haylen over the radio that Cait had come back and that Tanna had been taken east not west. He told her Cait had gone after the Red Demon and MacCready, but he hadn't heard from any of them since. Haylen let him know she'd be searching by air starting at daylight. Night was falling and Haylen knew searching in the dark from a vertibird would be futile, besides she was certain Tanna would be tucked in somewhere til morning.


	11. Chapter 11, Vault 75

The Fallout of War

Chapter 11, Vault 75

Danse entered Vault 75 with an armed escort of Coursers led by Kellogg. The entrance to the vault in the Maldon school basement was typical in it's disarray like most abandoned locations. Stepping off the elevator below ground level he was surprised to find it clean, well ordered and repairs had been made as they traversed a long it's halls.

People walked purposely about in white lab coats amongst Gen 2 Synths and a few Coursers. His trepidation grew with each step he took deeper into the vaults confines and he did his best to make note of all he saw. He made a mental note of how many Coursers he saw, how many lab coats, where doorways were and turns.

They paused in a two story high large hall designated as the Atrium. A man upon a second story balcony called down to Kellogg. "Welcome back Mr. Kellogg." "Just delivering the package you ordered Dr. Zimmer." The man looked down at Danse noting his split lip, cut cheek and black eye. "Well done, though I have spoken once with you about using restraint when it comes to... you're urges." Kellogg glanced over at Danse's battered face and shrugged. "He tripped and fell a few times."

Danse studied the man Kellogg called Dr. Zimmer. He was older, thin and wore glasses, definitely the Scribe type, but he could not ever remember hearing the name nor having seen him before. The way Kellogg deferred to him though, he figured Dr. Zimmer held some authority in the vault and didn't hesitate to speak, "Where's Tanna Steel?"

Dr. Zimmer turned his attention to Danse. "Welcome Paladin Danse to Vault 75. I am Overseer Zimmer and head of operations here. I'm afraid Miss Steel is not here." Danse turned to Kellogg angrily, "Kellogg you son of a bitch!" He would have gone for his throat if he'd not been cuffed and held by a Courser on either side.

"Where is she Kellogg? What have you done with her?" Danse shouted at him. Kellogg taunted Danse, "Lets see, a fist to the face, head slam to the floor, making her strip for me, and the best part was carving my initial in her pretty little neck."

"Enough Kellogg!" Zimmer called down to him, but to late.

Roaring with rage, Danse rammed his shoulder into the guard between him and Kellogg. He felt an acute pain in the back of his legs and a shock wave shoot through him as the other Courser struck him with a Shock baton bringing him to his knees. The Coursers continued to keep him on his knees holding his shoulders down. A third Courser moved up to stand behind him where he knelt. "Where is she Kellogg?" Dance panted through gritted teeth against his pain and anger.

"Easy soldier boy. She never left the vault with me." Kellogg turned and peered up at Zimmer, "Merc hasn't arrived with her yet? I knew it was a bad idea handing her over to him." Dr. Zimmer seemed unconcerned, "Though he is behind schedule I have every confidence he will succeed with his assignment." "You best hope Merc doesn't underestimate Tanna. You should have let me bring her in. I know exactly how to handle her type." "That is exactly why Merc was sent. She is needed unharmed and alive Mr. Kellogg."

Danse was determined to learn all he could, "What do you want with Tanna? What is this place?" Zimmer pushed his glasses further up his nose, "Miss Steel's DNA is of great value to us amongst other things. Your presence here is to ensure her cooperation and this place is the Institute."

Danse couldn't believe what he was hearing. "The Institute was destroyed. Are you people insane?" "I assure you, we are quite sane. As the new leader of the Institute I won't be making the same mistakes Father and our former colleagues made."

"And who are you exactly?" Danse queried. "I am Dr. Zimmer, Prior Director of the Synth Retention Bureau for the Institute, but now my title is Overseer of the Institute." "I thought a Justin Ayo headed up the Bureau."

"I've been living in the Capitol Wasteland for the last 11 years on a special assignment, but a couple months before the Institutes destruction, Acting Director Ayo managed to locate me and informed me of Father's deteriorating health and how it was effecting his decision making ability. I returned to the Commonwealth at once realizing the Institute was at risk."

"And when the institute was attacked you ran scared and hid in a vault?" Danse accused him. "There is no need to attempt to bate me Paladin. We have nothing to hide here. My colleagues who held views equal to my own began discreetly preparing Vault 75 as a new institute location. According to our inside information we were able to foresee the actions soon to be taken by our adversaries, the Brotherhood, Minutemen and Railroad. I do admit we never got into the Railroad HQ, just their safe houses. Father though, remained stubbornly blind to Miss Steel's intentions and the danger in which he had placed the future of the Institute."

"You placed yourselves in that danger the moment you began creating abominations." Danse injected. "Abomination. That is an interesting statement considering who is making it, is it not Paladin Danse?" _Shit! Careful Danse. Don't give anything away._

"But we digress. As I was saying, my colleagues began discreetly moving equipment from the Institute to here preparing it for our eventual occupation so we could continue our work. In time we shall have the facility and advanced equipment we lost in the destruction, but for now we are adequately equipped to attain our new goals for the Institute."

"New goals?" Both Danse's thick eyebrows rose in question.

"I have been living in your disgusting above ground world for the last 11 years. I am convinced mankind cannot change from its need to seek power and domination through war over one another. The only way there will be peace is if one power achieves that dominance and forcibly maintains that peace. Imagine a Gen 4 of advanced Coursers bearing the positive attributes from the Forced Evolutionary Virus, FEV. By advancing our Courser technology and combining that with breakthroughs in the FEV research we shall build an army that can achieve that dominance without putting humans at risk in battle."

"FEV research!" Cutler was instantly brought to mind and Danse strained against the cuff's that already had his wrists bloody. "That research creates abominations! You're mad to even consider creating an army of such monsters to set loose upon the Commonwealth. You would be no different than those you are condemning with that methodology."

"Ah, there is a difference if you are the one who finally achieves it." Zimmer concluded.

"Like I said, you're insane. You obviously speak of an army that doesn't even exist yet. You only have a few Coursers hanging about. You will be ferreted out long before you can raise such an army and The Brotherhood, Minutemen and Railroad will all stand united against you."

"For the moment Paladin, but I think the phrase, _Divide and conquer,_ is appropriate in this situation. If our three adversaries should be pitted against each other, they will do our job for us in destroying one another. It will then be easy enough for us to achieve our goals."

"Your living a pipe dream Zimmer. You'll never get them fighting one another. Tensions may be high, but their leadership are not fools." "Ah, another phrase comes to mind, _Cut off the snakes head and you kill the snake._ I believe we already have the General in our possession. That leaves Desdemona who does elude us, but Elder Maxson will fall at the appointed time."

Danse pushed against the robotic hands that held him attempting to rise. "You cannot reach Elder Maxson. He is constantly surrounded by loyal men and women of the Brotherhood who would give their lives to protect him." Zimmer looked over the top of his glasses at Danse. "Oh that is rich. You were one of those loyal men before your... exile, were you not? There was a time when the Institute had high hopes that one M7-97 would have the honor of doing the deed. "

"You Bastard." Danse glared at Zimmer and made another attempt to regain his feet. Overseer Zimmer and Kellogg began to laugh. "There is really no need for that Paladin. You see, we all know the truth here." "I will never be one of you!"

Zimmer gave orders to Danse's guards, "Take him down to interrogation. Find out what he knows about the Brotherhood and Minutemen that we don't already know and what he's been up to since his exile, but keep him alive."

As they were dragging him away he heard Zimmer question Kellogg. "Have you completed the preparations for the coming attacks?" "Everything will be in place by tomorrow." "Good. I wish to see you later in my office to go over the final details."

It was a short time later Danse found himself in a hard metal chair bolted to the floor, each arm cuffed to the chair's arms. He was in a small room with two Coursers and a man in a white institute lab coat. "This would be a lot easier on you if you just cooperated. There's no need to play the hero. Just answer the question."

 _Okay, time to find out how bad this is gonna be._ Danse remained stoic except for the middle finger of his right hand. His interrogator nodded to the Coursers who unsheathed shock batons. _And now we know how bad._ Danse clenched his jaw tightly as the batons were raised. One slammed down on his right hand while the other smashed into his ribs.


	12. Chapter 12, The Road To Malden

The Fallout of War

Chapter 12, The Road To Malden

My eyes fluttered open and slowly came into focus. I stared at my fingers splayed across Merc's chest. I realized my leg was draped over one of his and my head was nestled upon his shoulder. Merc's one arm hugged me firmly against him.

I slowly lifted my eyes upwards to see Merc wide awake and staring at me, his light brown eyes crinkled in a smile. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" He said ever so softly. My heart jumped in my chest. _What did I say?_ "You can talk to me like that anytime." his voice had turned rich, smooth and soft. _So similar to Danse's low and thick tender voice_.

I inhaled a quick breath and felt my cheeks grow pink and my thoughts went in an entirely different direction this time. _What did I say!_ Quickly withdrawing my leg and hand from him, I started to rise, but his arm held me firmly. I looked up to see his eyes gleaming with laughter, the corners of his mouth turned up. "Just kidding. A little payback." "You asshole!" I thumped his chest, but grinned up at him.

His arm eased it's firm hold on me and I started to rise again when we both jumped as loud banging began on the bunker's steel door. _Bang. Bang. Bang_. His arm instantly tightened and I was smashed against him. I saw his eyes glance at his rifle leaning up at the head of the bed.

"General! General! Are you in there?" _Bang. Bang. Bang._ "General!" _Minutemen! Preston got my message. Was Deacon out there with them? He can help Danse!_

Merc must have seen something in my face or eyes, his hand was covering my mouth before I could even part my lips. My hands were trapped under me and I tried to push up, but Merc just squeezed tighter. _Shit!_ The banging had stopped and the muffled voices at the door slowly faded and still Merc held me secure. With each minute that passed, I saw my chance slipping away.

I was subjected to Merc's scrutiny as we waited till he felt it was safe. _And an interrogation will be next on the list._ Finally his hand slid away and he was rising quickly bringing me up with him and I knew it cost him from his grunts of pain and wincing. He had a tight grip on my shoulders and gave me a hard stare.

"Who did you tell we were here?" He demanded angrily. "I told no one we were here." I said heatedly and my eyes flashed daring him to call me a liar. "Then who were they?" "They were Minutemen. They were obviously looking for their General." _That was true, just minus one small detail._

"You were going to answer them!" He accused hotly. "Yes! What if someone needed help or was hurt? I'm not in the habit of ignoring people of the Commonwealth like you!" I spat. Both our voices had raised several octaves and we stood staring each other down.

Merc's eyes were squinting at me suspiciously and finally his hands dropped from my shoulders. "Fine!" he said brusquely grabbing his duffel bag and yanking out clothes. "Fine!" I responded and plopping down on the bed grabbed up my boots and shoved my feet into them. I snatched my sack and the knife from the small table and pulled the melon out I'd gotten at Zimonja.

Glancing over I saw he'd dressed like a typical drifter, pulling on a shirt, a knee length sleeveless leather jacket and leather gloves with two thick leather belts and it reminded me of Danse. "Danse has an outfit almost just like that." "Do you always have to bring him up?" I didn't answer, I just started slicing up the melon and noticed he had started gathering his things and shoving them into his duffel. _Why was he packing up?_ "What are you doing?" "I'm getting out of here." was his curt answer. My hand paused in cutting wedges. _He said "I", not "we"._

When I'd finished with the melon, hesitantly I stepped toward him and held out his share of the wedges. He sighed and sat down his duffel, taking the wedges. "Thank you." came out like, _I'm sorry._ My..."Your welcome." meant, _me too_.

I sat on the edge of the bed to nibble my melon and he leaned against the wall to eat near the foot of the bed. It was an uncomfortable silence. Gathering my courage I finally asked, "You said, _your_ leaving, not _we_?" He adopted a light tone, almost teasing, "That's right. You didn't amputate my leg, got me drunk, fed me and I figure I owe you. You're free to go." I glanced up at him putting on a smile, "That's great. Guess I should pack too, oh wait, nothing to pack."

Rising, I moved to the table and with a little water and a rag, cleaned off his knife as I asked casually, "So where you heading?" I could feel his shrug behind me, "East, south, maybe back north to the Capitol Wasteland, but first I've got to find some stempaks and fix this damn chest." _If he goes north, I might never find him. Danse would be gone forever. This is panic time._ "You're chest isn't really healed enough for much traveling." _If he knew I had two stempaks hidden, he'd throttle me._ "Exactly why I'm going to hunt some down." he said. I turned and handed him his knife and his eyes met mine. "Thank you." sounded like, _good bye._ "Your welcome." meant, _take care._

More wincing and grunts got him in his power armor with his duffel and rifle then he was out the door. _Shit! Shit! Do something!_ I snatched my sack and ran to the shelf where the stempaks were hidden. Reaching behind the boxes I grabbed them and stuffed them in the sack. I counted to ten and went out the door. I stood there a minute considering my choices, head for Zimonja and possibly loose him or go after him. I went to the top of the path leading back to Zimonja and he was no where below. Heading east I peeked around the boulders where the path turned south. I could see him up ahead moving at a steady pace.

I managed to keep him in sight and followed him all the way to the General Atomics Galleria. He had stopped twice to rest a couple moments on the way and I could tell his chest wounds and ribs were giving his difficulties. The Galleria was a pre-war robotic run shopping mall still maintained by it's robot employees, but was seldom visited except for the rare scavenger or caravan. Most folks distrusted the robotic nature of the place and it's out of the way location.

Merc's pace had begun to slow the last 20 min of his trek and it seemed he practically dragged himself through a couple shops scavenging items before he entered the building Back Alley Bowling. I stood at the corner of a building in the hot sun waiting for him to come out and waited and waited. _Where is he? What if he didn't find any stempaks and he's hurting, or he surprised some scavenger or... Oh this is ridiculous._ I headed for the bowling alley doors.

I slipped in quietly as possible and the door squeaked open and clicked as it closed making me cringe. I started forward and the Mr. Handy robot behind a counter welcomed me loudly to Back Alley. I groaned and gave up any pretense of subterfuge. Walking beyond the entrance area I paused to listen for the sound of his power armor thudding or someone rummaging about. It was dead quiet except for the soft flowing music from a juke box on the above balcony. I took the balcony stairs and halfway up spied the top of his power armor empty against the back wall. When I hit the landing I spotted him on the floor still as stone. He was minus his leather jacket and his shirt was laying open where I could see his chest bandages soaked in blood. "Merc! Merc!" I ran forward dropping down to the floor beside him. "Merc! Can you hear me?"

Suddenly his eyes opened and his hands grabbed me. I was pulled down and he rolled over on top of me, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "Took you long enough." I know my face expressed shock and surprise, "Your, your chest!" "Already took a couple stempaks." He said smugly proud of himself for tricking me so easily. Relief that he was okay, I smiled, but had to save face. "You ass." And I stuck my tongue out at him. His eyes were instantly drawn to my mouth and I watched them darken. "Okay, you can let me up now Merc."

He shook his head no and leaned down close to my ear turning his voice soft, rich and smooth.

"Not till you tell me." "Tell you what? I asked quietly as I exhaled. "That you care." his lips said against the side of my throat and a shiver ran through me.

"I... I don't understand?" His lips pressed against my neck. "You followed me here..." He gently kissed the partially healed K on the side of my throat and my heart beat doubled, "and when you saw me on the floor.." he kissed the pulse in my throat, "you got scared..." His mouth kissed a trail up to my jaw, my body was tingling, "cause you... care." his lips slid along my jaw line, "I remind you of your man..." his lips teased the corner of my mouth and I felt breathless. "but he left you... what if he's never coming back..." his lips tugged at mine. "I'm here Tanna... I'm here now." and his mouth took mine, I couldn't think straight.

 _Danse is Merc, Merc is Danse. They are both here with me now._

My arms slid up around his neck and I kissed him back. He pressed down upon me closer and his kiss grew harder, passionate. I could feel the fire burning in him as my own flamed to life. A hand slid under my shirt and up, I moaned at his firm rough touch to my flesh. My mind was spinning, but some where in it's recesses I thought of Danse's touch, _Like he was always afraid he'd hurt me if he lost control._

It was like I had taken a hit of Jet. The world slowed except for a truth I suddenly realized.

 _I'm comparing; it's all I've done since I first saw Merc. How he talks, walks, what he does. Even if Danse is gone and I only had Merc, for the rest of my life I would be comparing, searching for the Danse in him. I've been a fool!_

Time returned to normal, but the fires in me had died. I broke away from his kiss and his lips slid down to my throat, "Merc." I whispered. "Tanna." He whispered back. "Merc, stop." I said more strongly. He kept on. I grasped his arm trying to pull his hand from under my shirt. "Merc, stop!" His mouth tried to retake mine. "You'll get a knee to the groin if you don't stop!" Merc froze. He lifted his head, saw my eyes and groaned. "Son of a Bitch Tanna." I reached up and gently cupped his face with my hands, "Merc, I do care about you very much... but I don't love you. I love my Danse. I'm sorry."

He rolled off of me and sat up, rubbing his face with his hands. "Okay, I get it." He exhaled deeply and looked over at me. I sat up slowly. "I swear though, I am never taking another assignment involving a woman. I don't think I'd survive another three days like..." We heard the squeak of the door being opened below and went still.

Merc looked at me, I could tell he was checking to see what I was gonna do. I made the motion my lips were sealed and he seemed relieved and trusting. We heard footsteps walking below headed for the staircase and Merc glanced to his rifle that sat several feet away by his power armor.

"See Jack, I told ye there was some here." I heard the cola machine being opened and bottles rattling, caps popped. There was silence for a moment. "So you signed up with Lucas Miller I see." "Yeah. He pays better than Doc Weathers." the other man replied. "So hey, you guys run into those Minutemen yet?" "No. Why?" "Apparently, they're out looking for their General." Jack laughed, "They lost their General?" "Hell, if I had a General that looked like that Tanna Steel, I'd be out looking too."

I cringed and looked over at Merc. His head slowly turned toward me and I could see the embers of anger in his eyes.

"They think she's with that Red Demon guy. Gossip at the last settlement we hit was he got hit in the head, forgot who he was." "We'd better get back outside, Miller will be wanting to leave. That would be to bad about that Red Demon. I hear he's an ass kicker." "You know Tom, right? He was telling me how he saw him fighting like ten Synths and..." the doors below squeaked open and clicked shut. The building was silent except for the soft juke box music that sounded like a dirge to me at that moment.

Merc's glare had gone from burning embers to a smoking volcano and I knew I was in trouble. I leaped to my feet and put a pool table between us. He was on his feet spitting mad. "You liar! You little conniving..." "Merc, I can explain!" "I don't want to hear it. Every word out of your mouth..." He was sputtering he was so mad. "You think I'm your Danse! After the deathclaw, you didn't come back to help me, you came back to help your Danse!" I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'd have gone for help. I wouldn't have left you to die!" His rage grew. "You didn't pull that stake out of my leg, it was your sweet heart's leg, right Tanna? Or should I call you General Steel of the Minutemen who never told anyone about us or where we were!" "If you just let me explain!" I pleaded.

I started to edge down the pool table and he followed on his side. "You didn't even follow _me_ here, you followed your Danse!" I darted toward the other end of the pool table and he darted on his side. He also kicked my sack that was still lying on the floor spilling it's contents out. _Shit!_ There were the two stempaks on the floor with its other contents. The volcano in his eyes erupted! "You Bitch! You had those and left me in pain for two days!" It was just one big growl when he spoke.

I grabbed a pool ball off the table and threw it. When he ducked I ran for the stairs. He had me in three strides. I was picked up roughly and thrown over his shoulder. He dropped me on my ass by his duffel and held onto to my wrist so tight I could feel the bruises forming. "Merc, your hurting me." "You're damn lucky if that's all I do cause right now I feel like wrapping my hands around your throat. "Merc, it wasn't a lie when I said I care for you." "Mm hm" There it was, he just shut me out.

He pulled the cuffs out of his duffel and my eyes went wide. "You're not serious?" He slapped them on my wrists. "What are you gonna do Merc?" "I'm gonna complete my assignment." He snapped.

"Merc, You can't." He turned and stared at me his eyes cold as the steel armor on his power suit. "Not another word." I fell silent as he made short work of putting a new leash on me and I was once more following the thudding tread of his power armor. His helmet was latched to his suit so before exiting the building I could see his glare clearly when he showed me the butt of his rifle and knew he hoped I'd give him reason to use it.

He took the road toward Malden and after a while his pace slowed and his stomping eased. _Maybe his anger has abated now. I have to get through to him._ "Merc?" No answer. "Merc. I'm sorry." "Mm hm" _Shit. We're back at square one. Hell if I'm gonna let this go on._

I gathered my courage and ran in front of him and stopped forcing him to stop. "Merc, you're going to listen to me a minute." He started to go around me ignoring me. "Danse, _my_ Danse is a Synth." He stopped dead. His armor clunked as he turned to face me. "Let me get this straight; You're in love with a Synth?" he scoffed. I lifted my head high, "Yes." He stood there in thought a moment. "Not my problem."

He started to walk again and I jumped in front of him once more. "And Kellogg told me a recall code was used on him." He stopped, his brows dropping in a frown looking down at me. "I'm guessing that was back at the vault where we met?" I nodded. "That's when I had to pull Kellogg off you?" I nodded again. "And you believed Kellogg of all people?" I blinked up at him. "Well, yes, yes I did." "For the love of bullets!" he swore, but his rigid stance had relaxed and he sighed.

"Listen Tanna. I am not Danse. I mean I am Danse, just not your Danse, never was and never will be. I'm a mercenary out of the Capitol Wasteland and I've only been in the Commonwealth a week or two. I like who I am and plan on staying who I am." "But, what if you're wrong and Kellogg was right?" "Damn it! You are the most stubborn, bull headed, contrary, confounding, disconcerting, frustrating..."

 _Cough. Cough._

We both jumped and turned to see a man lazily leaning against a rusted out car on the side of the road. "Sorry to interrupt, but you all are disturbing my break time over here." He was dressed in road leathers with an old minuteman hat pulled down low on his forehead. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses as he casually took a drag off his cigarette.

Merc instantly shoved me behind him, putting himself between me and the stranger and swung his rifle down. I peeked out from behind Merc for a closer look. _Deacon!... I think._ "Where did you come from?" Merc demanded. "I'm just passing through pal." Deacon answered in a nonchalant tone. "You weren't there a minute ago!" Merc stated flatly. "A minute ago you were deep in conversation friend." "I'm not your friend and you need to just mind your own business." Merc ordered.

 _Oh Bless you Deacon! Help has arrived!_ From behind Merc I started pointing at Merc for Deacon's benefit, trying to silently mouth Danse." Merc must have sensed something and jerked me forward to his side where his peripheral vision could keep watch on me.

"No problem." Deacon answered as he tossed his cigarette down crushing it out with his boot. "It's none of my business that your traipsing across the countryside with a pretty little lady in tow, but I am looking for work if you need any help with that." Deacon nodded toward me. Merc pushed me back behind him again protectively. "I think it's time you moved on Mister. Now!" Merc took a firmer grip on his rifle. Click. Safety off.

Deacon raised both his hands in the air indicating he meant no harm. "Alright. Not looking for trouble. You all enjoy your stroll." Deacon turned his back and headed down the road with Merc staring after him. When Deacon had gone a few yards, I watched Merc raise his rifle and take aim. "No! Deacon run!" I leaped up grabbing the rifle barrel, pulling it down. "Son of a bitch!" Merc yanked the barrel from my hands and lifted the rifle again, but Deacon was no where to be seen.

Merc turned on me, his face furious, "You knew him!" "You were gonna shoot him!" I accused. "Yeah! I thought he was some Mercenary who could double back and shoot me first!" "Well he wasn't!" "Damn it! Is there anyone else gonna come looking for you? Should I expect all of Diamond City to show up next?"

The look on his face was so flustered and flabbergasted I couldn't help myself, I giggled. He eyes went wide as he looked down at me, "Are you giggling?" I burst out laughing. A growl escaped him as he turned and headed into Malden, tugging me behind. "Thank the stars we're almost there. I'm done with this insanity." _Almost there?_ That sobered me. "Almost where?" He didn't answer, but swerved off the street moving behind some ruined houses that over looked the Malden sink hole.

Pulling out a grenade I watched him toss it down into the bottom of the sink hole. Following it's explosion, a loud roar rose up from its depths. _A deathclaw!_ I gave Merc a confused and slightly fearful look remembering our last encounter with a deathclaw. "That's to keep your friend off our tail."

He took off at a run circumventing the rim of the hole. I could see the beast curling its way up a path from below. He cut in between a couple houses and crossed the street on the other side ducking inside a ruined building and stopped. We just stood there a couple minutes till gunfire broke out back the way we had come. _Deacon!_ "Merc, we have to go back!" "Not a chance in hell."

He dragged me out of the building and turned down another road. I could still here the gunfire in the distance as we climbed up into the ruins of the Malden Middle School. _The vault. We're headed for Vault 75. I know this place. MacCready and I had cleansed it of raiders long ago._ "Merc, don't do this." He pushed through the basement doors. I kept pulling back and he kept dragging me forward toward that elevator. "You don't understand what you're doing Merc!" He shoved me inside the elevator as the doors opened and as if sealing my doom they whooshed shut.

We rode down in silence and I just stared up at him. Finally he glanced over having felt my steady gaze. "What?" He said perturbed. "I was just trying to find Merc; the Merc who cleaned my face of blood, the one who bravely fought a deathclaw, who drank whiskey and talked half the night with me, who teased me and well, was my friend, but I can't find him now." The elevator doors opened and before he could answer I lifted my head up high and proceeded him out. "Let's do this."

I walked boldly down the long hall ahead of him trying to steal myself for what was coming. We neared a side corridor and I saw Dr Li standing there talking with another person in a lab coat. "Evening Dr. Li." I said as I passed as if it was an every day occurrence. She looked up. "Miss Steel, Let us hope this visit doesn't end like your last one." I strode on past.

Merc tugged on my leash pulling me to a stop and stepped in front of me. "You know these people? What did she mean by your last visit?" I looked up at him. Danse, Merc, it didn't matter, all I could feel was betrayed some how and alone. I'm in another vault and rememebering, frozen 200 years, Nate murdered, Shawn stolen and raised to be a monster, Kellogg's capture, the last three days, everything felt like it was rushing in on me. I blinked back tears. _No. I will not cry! I was a General, a Paladin of the Brotherhood and where ever Danse was, I would make him proud, I would make myself proud._ I walked around Merc. "Shut up Merc."

I paused as we entered the Atrium area. Merc passed me and stepped up to a power armor station located near what was the reactor area if I remembered correctly. A voice called from above once he'd exited the suit and we walked back under the Overseer's balcony. "Mission complete Dr. Zimmer." _Dr. Zimmer, where did I know that name from. I did not recognize this thin drawn looking man above. Then it hit me._

"Good job Merc. I was concerned some what. You were expected back..." I interrupted, "So, its the long lost Dr. Zimmer, Director of the Synth Retention Bureau, SRB." His bespectacled eyes turned to study me, "Indeed I am and I have looked forward to meeting Shawn's mother. Miss Steel I can presume." I felt Merc's gaze boring into the side of my face with questions.

"Merc please remove those cuffs immediately. Miss Steel is a guest." Zimmer graciously announced. "Um... I don't think you want to do that Dr. Zimmer." Merc informed him. "Nonsense. Please remove them." "I really don't advise..." "Merc. Remove them at once." "Yes Sir."

He stepped in front of me and removed the key from his pocket. His eyes looked into mine warning me to behave. He held my stare as the cuffs dropped away, watching my face a moment. Finally he looked down to place the cuffs in his pocket and I lit out like a charging Yao Guai for the elevator, back the way we had come.

Merc threw his hands into the air. "Here we go again!" Dr. Zimmer sputtered. "Well, um, go get her. The elevator will have Coursers on it. She can't escape." Merc jogged off down another corridor leading from the Atrium.

I had reached the side corridor where I spoke to Dr. Li earlier. _Crap!_ Two Coursers blocked the hall toward the elevator ahead. I darted down the side corridor thinking if I can at least reach the stairs to the Overseers office, maybe I can throttle him before anyone catches up.

Merc stepped out dead in front of me and I ran right into his arms. I groaned up at him, "Damn it Merc." "I swear you have radstag in your blood Tanna." I sighed. "Do you have to?" "Yep. Come on tough girl, lets go." Resigned, I lifted my arms so he could grab my waist and he hoisted me up over his shoulder once more.

Merc slid me off his shoulder before Dr. Zimmer and two coursers stepped up nudging Merc out of the way to grab an arm each. "Miss Steel, I was trying to be cordial. I had expected a little cooperation from you." Dr. Zimmer chastised. "Go to hell Zimmer and you won't get anything from me." he snorted and nodded to my guards. "Take her to security."

As they started to pull me away, I held back a second and looked over at Merc. _I will truly miss him._ "Good bye Merc." Then they led me away.


	13. Chapter 13, Malden Center Station

The Fallout of War

Chapter 13, Malden Center Station

The late afternoon sun shone down on the three figures that stood outside the doors to the Malden Center Station though only one felt it's hot effects. Having already watched the entrance area for several minutes with no activity noted, Nick, Hancock and Piper had decided to head inside to explore.

Nick tested one of the blue steel doors and it swung open easily then he slipped into the dim interior followed by his companions. The subway station was littered with trash, debris and upon closer inspection, bodies. A dead ghoul and two raiders had fallen in a fire fight amongst a couple skeletal remains.

They hadn't moved far from the exit when a familiar sound of shuffling began. "Um, Hancock. You didn't say you had some distant cousins living here." Piper commented nervously pointing her 10mm toward the shadows. "You can always ask them for an exclusive Piper." Hancock shot back as a lumbering ghoul came into view from around the corner.

Nick took a shot with his pistol hitting it square in the chest. Piper's three shots managed to destroy it's leg sending it to the floor. A second ghoul had followed behind the first and Hancock took a step towards it as both barrels of his shotgun emptied into it's head. Nick finished the first off as it attempted to crawl toward them.

The three stood quiet, listening, but there was no more shuffling noises. "Well guess a stealthy entrance is out of the question now." Nick broke the silence, yet they all three still stepped lightly toward the top of the stairwell that lead to the sub level.

As they look down the steps they could see below was a glow with light, more so than the upper level and the flicker indicated flames burning in large steel barrels which was casting shadows that danced in the musty air of the subway station.

Easing downwards Nick still held the lead and signaled a stop when they were only three quarters of the way down. Squatting on the stairs bunched together they could get a partial view of the open loading platform below.

"What do you make of that?" Nick's voice was soft in the dead silence of the station as Hancock's and Piper's eyes followed the direction his nod indicated. Lined up in rows along the disabled and wrecked tubes of trains were Brotherhood Power Armor suits. "Holy headlines. Let's take a closer look." Piper stood and made to step past Nick.

Her heel came down on a piece of loose rubble causing her foot to slide forward down the step carrying her body with it as she bumped all the way to the bottom. Nick made a grab for her, but caught only air while Hancock ran a hand over his face, what was left of it. Both quickly took the remaining steps to join her and help her up. "I wonder if this is normal for journalists?" Piper looked sheepish. "Good thing gracefulness isn't a qualification for a reporter." Nick commented.

The tinny mechanical voice that filled the station had them all turn with weapons raised. "Is someone present?" A Gen 2 emerged from a door further down the platform followed by a second. "Movement detected." Nick didn't hesitate to open fire with his revolver. A third Gen 2 appeared from one of the remains of a train parked at the platform. Piper emptied her gun into it, while Hancock's shotgun blasted it.

More Synths seemed to be crawling out from all directions, "I must end your existance." "Terminating any hostile life form." Nick had quickly reloaded and was firing away, "We have no cover here without getting trapped. We need to retreat!" They were all backing toward the stairs. Blue laser fire was erupting all around them scorching the floor at their feet and wall at their side.

A Synth ran forward with a raised baton in his hand and got blown back by Hancock's shotgun. Laser fire skimmed his arm as he was trying to reload. They made the stairs bunched together, but knew they had to get out of there fast.

Hancock and Nick formed a wall in front of Piper. They backed quickly up the stairs. Nick's pant leg was smoking and Hancock was cursing as they turned halfway up and made a run for it. "Head for the exit before I loose another damn toe!" Hancock shouted over the gunfire.

They burst out the doors of the Station into Malden's early evening light. Piper made a left and ducked inside the ruins of the Malden police station followed by Nick and Hancock who took a stance at the open doorway. "None seem to be following us out of the Station. Odd." Hancock stated. "Maybe no one's home to order them to give chase? Maybe they're just guarding." Piper gasped out as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm wondering what those power suits are doing down there?" Nick wondered aloud. "And why Synths are down there guarding them." Piper added. "Well if we want to go down there to learn more, we're going to need a lot more backup. I'd say there were about a dozen Synths and it seemed like more were showing up." Hancock put in still keeping watch on the Station entrance.

"I'm not liking this. None of it is adding up. What would Kellogg want with Brotherhood power armor?" Hancock pondered. "Don't know the what, but I'm guessing the guns he hired are who he plans to have use them." Nick concluded. "All that power armor equals one formidable force, but why the Brotherhood paint job?" Piper questioned.

"Well one thing, I don't think we're going to learn anything more tonight." Nick looked around the shell of the old police station, "We can either bed down here or hike over to Country Crossing and come back at first light. We need to contact Preston and the others." "I'd much prefer a bed." Piper said wistfully.

An explosion filled the air to the north. All three looked at each other. "That was definitely a grenade going off." Hancock popped back inside the door. They all three stood listening intently. After a couple minutes they heard gun fire and a roar.

"Deathclaw!" Piper inhaled. Nick moved to the door to stand by Hancock, "Well sounds like someone is in trouble. Should we go take a look." "Let's take the outer edges of town. I don't feel like running into ghouls and the sun's almost down." Piper suggested.

The three figures moved cautiously out into the street and jogged toward the rear of the Malden Hospital before turning north skirting the backside of the abandoned houses and shops. Nearing the old sink hole they could see a lone figure firing as he backed speedily from an on coming Deathclaw. "I believe that's Deacon!" Nick shouted as they began firing and ran forward.


	14. Chapter 14, Lexington

The Fallout of War

Chapter 14, Lexington

"Come on MacCready. Step it up." Cait called over her shoulder for the third time since they had left Gray Garden settlement. "I'm coming Cait, but you try walking from Hagen to Gray Garden in a power suit. Every muscle in my body is aching."

They were still on Kellogg and Danse's trail, but luckily it led close enough to the settlement, that they decided to detour and leave the Red Demon power armor there for a later pickup. They were now nearing the outskirts of Lexington and approached an old Bus station. MacCready headed for one of it's benches and sat down letting his head fall back and closing his eyes. Cait plopped down beside him.

"Sometimes I wonder why I left the Capitol Wasteland." MacCready reached down to pull off a shoe and dump out some dirt giving his toes a wriggle while he was at it. "So why did you leave?" Cait asked. He glanced over at Cait's inquiring green eyes trying to determine if she was just making chit chat or was genuinely interested.

MacCready inhaled a deep breath and let it out, "Well I had a wife and kid there..." Cait's head jerked toward him as she interrupted. "You had a family?" "Yeah, but..." "And you left them there?" MacCready's eyes lifted from his shoe to Cait at her gruff accusing tone, "Yeah, but...I mean, no, but..." "You abandoned them!" "What?"

"It's time to go!" Cait huffed as she jumped up from the bench and headed down the street. MacCready knew that stiff walk. It said, I'm pissed and looking for a fight. _What the...?_ "Cait wait!" He was instantly on his feet hopping after her as he tried to get his shoe back on.

With his shoe in place once more he finally caught up to her and not daring to grab her arm he got in front of her and stopped. Her green eyes were flashing like a rad storm he'd never seen the likes of before. "Cait, what is the problem? Why are you so dam... darn angry?"

Hands on her hips Cait practically spit at him, "The problem is you have a family you just left. Left em to fend for themselves. Forget about caring or love. You're just the big bad mercenary. Did ya give em a good thrashin before ya left em too?"

MacCready was horrified at her words and his anger set in, not caring that she could toss him on his ass. "Is that what you think of me Cait?" His green eyes and tone were furious as he spat back at her, "My wife is dead from ferals! My son then caught a disease! I came here for the cure which I sent home for him!"

He stomped away a few steps then turned and stomped back to her, "Further more, my son is with good people. What kind of fuc... life would he have with me? I killed a man for a dam... a drink!" His fury was waning thinking of Duncan. He stomped over to a rusted out car, leaned against it and crossed his arms tightly across his chest as he gave Cait a hard stare. "Duncan deserves better. I'm just a... a hired gun. A big bad mercenary." He threw Cait's words back at her.

Cait was horrified now. Not at him, but at herself. She'd let her past creep in and take control of her. She took a couple steps toward him, her voice stern, but it was at herself again. "When I'm wrong, I know it. I'm apologizin..."

MacCready lifted one hand briefly to wave her off. "Forget it Cait. No need." He straightened and made to start off. "Wait." Cait's tone was still a bit commanding, but this wasn't easy for her. She knew she'd be choking on what she had to say, but he deserved an explanation.

"My past just reared its ugly head on me." There was a bitterness in her voice that made MacCready pause. Cait never talked about her past, never. "I had a family, as a child. They tended to enjoy abuse... of every kind. When that finally bored them... they sold me." Cait was studying her glove spikes non-nonchalantly, but her voice and body told him how hard it was to speak of it. "I just assumed you left yours without care. I'm sorry."

It was a natural reaction for him to step forward and wrap his arms around her. He felt her stiffen, then relax, but he was angry again. Angry for her and what she must have gone through. "The bas... ass.. son of..." He inhaled and exhaled, "I'm... I'm sorry Cait." He said softly.

They just stood there a moment like that and he knew the second the old Cait reasserted herself. Her body went hard and she pushed him away from her, though not roughly. "Don't be..." Her voice was calm and controlled again. "..cause they paid for it. I went back one day and killed em." MacCready's only thoughts were, _I'd have done the same_.

Cait started down the street again heading into Lexington with MacCready following as she tossed over her shoulder at him. "An it's not your muscle aches been slowin ye down, if you'd watch the road instead of me arse, we'd make better time." MacCready grinned.

They were starting across an empty intersection when they both froze hearing the familiar bleep, click and clang of a turret starting up. They both leaped for cover behind the shell of a car in the street. "Damn it. We walked right into that." Cait cursed. "I got this." MacCready brought his rifle up and when the turret stopped firing, he popped up shooting through the empty window and took the turret out with 3 quick shots.

He grinned over at Cait only to hear another bang and his hat went flying from his head before they both ducked down again. A couple more bullets slammed into the car's rusted metal sides. They peeked up again and more bullets flew at them. "I counted two." Cait said. "Same here, 2nd floor of that building where the turret was."

MacCready lifted his rifle quickly and took a shot at the raider closest to them, missing when he ducked behind a crumbled wall, but the second raider located further toward the middle of the building started firing forcing MacCready to take cover again. Cait fired at him with her .44 all three bullets completely missing. "Remind me to teach you how to shoot that thing one day." MacCready grinned at her and got a frown in response. "I'm best fightin with my hands and you know it."

They both snapped up again and fired a few shots meeting a barrage of bullets slamming into the car cover. "I think they have us pinned down." "Like hell! Just keep me covered." Cait said huffily as she moved toward the far end of the automobile. "No! Cait! Come back."

She turned and gave him a look that said, do it now cause I'm going anyway. "Dam... grrr." He rose up and fired a shot at each of the two raiders forcing them both to take cover as Cait ran for the next vehicle. He dropped and saw Cait already set to move again. He rose repeating his action switching between them til they figured out his timing and he had to duck or eat a bullet.

Cait was no where in sight. He took another quick pop shot and thought he spied a shadow moving on the 2nd floor. _Cait! Dang it! I've got to keep their attention._ He saw his hat still on the ground and grabbed it then hung it on the end of his rifle barrel. "Hey you bunch of radstag dung. Best give up now!" he shouted and raised his hat slowly upwards. Bullets riddled the car and his hat spun on its barrel post.

He heard someone yell and couldn't keep himself from peeking. A raider's body went flying out from the second story to hit the hard street below. _Go Cait!_ He sent several more shots off at the last raider, trying to keep him pinned as Cait maneuvered through the building. The raider returned fire and he almost forgot to duck. Then another cry filled the air and he jumped up to see the last raider fly over his crumbled wall into the road below.

Cait appeared where the man had been and waved. MacCready grinned and waved back. She emerged from the building a couple minutes later striding toward him dusting her hands off and giving him a cheeky smile. He walked around to the front of the car to meet her. He removed his hat, now sporting two bullet holes, and bowed acknowledging her skill respectfully, causing her to laugh. As he straightened though his eyes caught movement behind her. One raider was painfully lifting his gun where he lay and it was pointing at Cait's back.

"Cait!" She saw the look on his face, the direction his eyes had gone and was turning even as he raised his rifle and fired. Two shots rang out, only one was from MacCready's gun bursting the man's head open. MacCready spun toward Cait and saw the streak of red crimson across her forehead form and begin to flow down her face. Her emerald eyes had gone wide as she stared back at him before collapsing forward into his arms.


	15. Chapter 15, No Broken Bones

The Fallout of War

Chapter 15, No Broken Bones

"Cait! Cait!" He eased her to the ground. His heart was pounding in his chest with fear. He laid her head gently upon the ground then sped around the vehicle for the pouch Preston had given her. Racing back he turned it upside down dumping it's contents till a stempack spilled out. He snatched it up and kneeling down lifted her head into his lap as he pressed the stempak to her neck.

"Come on Cait! Cait!" his voice was a mere whisper he felt so choked up. _So much blood! I can't even see the wound. If the bullet went into her brain!_ He tore a piece of his coat free and started wiping at the blood, searching for the wound.

The stempak was already at work when he discovered a long ragged cut across her forehead where the bullet had grazed her deeply, but had not entered and lodged. His whole body sagged in relief. The cut began to close even as he continued wiping the blood gently from her face. _She'll have a nice pink scar, but nothing another stempak wouldn't fix_.

Finally her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him trying to focus. "Well hello handsome." she said groggily. He smiled down at her thankfully. It took a moment to really grasp things and she looked questioningly up at him. "Why are you so pale MacCready?" He was still trying to calm his heart rate and his voice held a slight tremor. "You were shot Cait. You scared the he... heck out of me."

Her green eyes growing brighter by the minute saw the bloody rag he still gripped in his hand and she lifted her own to touch her forehead. "Oh yeah." She sat up. "Easy Cait. You're gonna have a headache still for a bit." "It's nothing I can't handle. Had worse after a round or two in the Cage at the Combat Zone."

Her comment brought a frown to MacCready's features, but she missed it as she turned to look at the raider's body in the street. "Well I see you blew the bastards head off for it so I wouldn't have to." MacCready could only grin. "So we gonna go loot the bastards or sit here all day?" Cait said as she started getting up. _Oh yes. Cait was gonna be just fine._ "We'll split it even." MacCready remarked as he rose with her.

After looting the bodies they ransacked the building the raiders had used as a base. MacCready's eyes kept wandering toward Cait as if he worried she might still tumble over from her wound any minute. They would grin at each other with each new stash they found of ammo, caps or beer, which they each popped open and drank down. Then they found a safe and he just loved the way Cait cracked it open with ease, it was like pure artistry.

There was a pleasant comradery between them as they left Lexington behind and were once more on Kellogg's trail. Walking side by side Cait glanced over at him with a cheeky grin, "You were really scared for me back there, weren't ye Cowboy?" MacCready feigned indifference, "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." _Of course I was. I've only been that scared a few times that I can remember for someone I..._

MacCready stopped in his tracks realizing where his thoughts were taking him. Cait had stopped also and turned back to look at him, "I've seen the way you been lookin at me. I'm not sayin I don't like it. I'm just cle..." MacCready took the two steps that separated them, grabbed her face in his hands and brought his lips down on hers. When he finally lifted his head, his arms were holding her tight against him and he saw her eyes had darkened and were glazed, though that quickly dissipated.

He could see her mind working as she stared up at him and waited for the broken nose he expected or to be tossed into the dirt. He was surprised when she spoke, though still in her stern tone, but softer, "An I'm supposin you think you can ask me to shag now which is gonna get ye a kick..." He cut her off, "You can threaten me all you want Cait, but I'm not going to back off like all the other men you've run off. This might not be the right place or time, but I "will _"_ ask when it is. And just so there would be no doubt, he kissed her again.

When he lifted his head this time it took a bit longer for Cait to come out of her daze before asking a little breathless, "An since when did you get so assertive?" He smiled down at her, his darkened green eyes matching hers. "About twenty minutes ago when I realized you had pick pocketed half my bottle caps." He teased her, which earned him a punch in the chest that would leave only a small bruise.

"We better get going if we're going to make Malden before dark." She nodded grinning up at him and they turned to head out with MacCready leaving one arm still draped across her shoulders and thankful he had no broken bones.

Late afternoon was drifting into early evening as Cait and MacCready squatted behind a cement wall staring at the ruins of the Malden Middle School. Kellogg's trail had led them here and the discussion at hand was what to do next. "Vault 75 is in the basement. I've been in there before. We're gonna need some help Cait. Kellogg had Gen 2s and Coursers with him. No way we can do this alone. We make it down that elevator and those doors could open to a full fire fight. It would be suicide."

Cait was disgruntled to say the least. "I know you're right. Just havin come this far, I hate havin to back off. Country Crossing isn't far, I guess we could go there and radio Preston for help." "Sounds like a plan."

They both jumped as a grenade exploded which sounded like it was just a few blocks away. It was followed by a roar everyone in the Commonwealth knew well. "That came from the direction of Country Crossing. Think they are under attack?" Cait stood up looking in the direction of the explosion.

A couple moments later gun fire was heard and the roar again. MacCready rose to stand beside her as they both looked at each other. "Shall we?" He grinned. Cait nodded and they both took off heading around the backside of the Middle School. Cait and MacCready followed the roars and what had now increased to multiple gun fire. It was an unexpected discovery to find their friends fighting the deathclaw and they quickly joined the battle.

About the time they were joining the battle against the deathclaw, two figures reached the Malden Middle School ruins; One in power armor, the other being pulled along behind. Both disappeared inside.


	16. Chapter 16, Prisoners

A/N: Just wanted to say thank you to everyone reading and wondering or confused about who Danse and Merc are exactly. This chapter is the lead in to answer those questions which will start being revealed in the next chapter.

The Fallout of War

Chapter 16, Prisoners

Tanna barely recognized the training area of Vault 75. It's entrance now bore a sign indicating it was the Security and Synth Retention Bureau. Along the left cavern wall that was once a facade of store fronts, there was now a single story building bearing several steel doors. The building once designed to look like a diner had been renovated and expanded to double it's size and it was into this building my guards directed me.

Passing through it's electronic door I found my self in a small office area. A doorway led off the rear that gave me a view only of some people moving about in black lab coats. Another sealed door was on my right. The office was efficiently furnished with two desks, a couple chairs and filing cabinets. Behind one of the desks sat a black uniformed man appearing engrossed in his computer. He looked up as we entered and I hissed, "Dr. Ayo."

Rising from his chair and coming around the desk to stand in front of me he bore a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Paladin Steel. I could say what a pleasant surprise to see you again, but it is neither pleasant nor a surprise." "It is a surprise for me since I was certain your new place of residence was in hell." My sarcasm apparently struck a nerve since his smile disappeared.

The whisper of the sealed door on my right was heard opening and my eyes glanced over, the person exiting the room caused my face to grow pale. The smile that slowly spread across Conrad Kellogg's lips at the sight of me did nothing to aid the return of color to my features. Though my animosity toward him was great, I had learned, one could hate vipers, yet fear them and their deadly bite.

Dr. Ayo continued having noticed nothing that passed between Kellogg and myself. "I see your pretense of cooperation when last we met no longer exists which is expected, however you will cooperate this time and have no delusions that it will be otherwise." His confidence gave me pause which I kept hidden, "You're joking, right?"

It was Kellogg who answered, "I assure you, he is not." His tone became matter of fact as if he were commenting upon the weather while reading the daily paper. "Did you know, you can break a man's fingers slowly, one at a time, then use a stempak and within a few minutes, you get to do it all over again?" His casual air only added to the abhorrence of the deed and my revulsion toward him.

I could only assume one thing and quelled the fear that churned in my stomach as I turned back to Dr. Ayo. "I can assure you, torture and beatings will only strengthen my loathing of all the institute represents and not gain my cooperation." Dr. Ayo annoyed with Kellogg for stealing control of the conversation halted any further comments from that quarter, "Enough Mr. Kellogg." Ayo returned his attention to me still maintaining his professional composure, but his eyes spoke of personal pleasure. "That may be true Miss Steel, if the beatings you speak of were to be yours." _What the hell did he mean by that?_ His comment disconcerted me and it showed.

He returned to his seat behind the desk, suddenly all professional and authoritative, deigning not to even glance at me while he studied the computer and papers before him. "I still have reports to finish before I can call it a day. You have till morning to decide if you will be... _agreeable._.. or not."

With a wave of his hand I was dismissed and my two Synth guards led me from the building and to one of the several steel doors in the outer building. I was pushed inside as the door slammed shut behind me and heard the click of the lock thrown in place. All the same I whirled to confirm it's locked status before turning back to examine my prison.

It was a small square room dimly lit though bearing no shadows. A couple filthy mattresses lay upon the floor along the back wall otherwise the room was bare except for the figure that held my stunned gaze.

The man was sprawled half on half off one of the mattresses as if he'd just been dumped or collapsed upon it. My mind refused to function for a moment as I recognized that figure, the length of him, the width, his form, the black Brotherhood uniform, the thick black hair that covered his head even though his face was turned toward the wall away from me. _Danse? But... I left Merc in the Atrium. My sight is deceiving me, yet... I know Danse when I see him. If this is Danse... then who the hell is Merc?_

I walked slowly forward my thoughts muddled. Dropping to my knees at his side, my hand was trembling as I reached out to turn his face toward me. I knew, but had to prove it to myself. I inhaled sharply and a small cry was torn from my throat . _Danse! What have they done to you!_

The right side of his face was swollen and dark with bruises, he had jagged cuts where the skin had been split open on his brow, cheek and jaw. The blood from his nose, lips and cuts had just been left to dry where it flowed. His uniform lay open, unzipped to his waist revealing a mass of bruises and welts that covered his chest and ribs. His arms were no better, but... _Damn them all!_ His right arm looked broken and his hand, his gun hand was twice its normal size.

My heart was pounding with fear as I studied his chest and was relieved to watch it's steady rise and fall, though his breathing was shallow and labored. My mind was whirling with a swarm of emotions, relief and joy at finding him, anguish for his suffering, a burning hostility toward Ayo and Kellogg. Then horrified I remembered Kellogg's words... _Oh mother of rad storms how many times had they done this to him?_ And Dr. Ayo's words leaped at me, _They intend to do this again if I don't cooperate!_

I knew I was suppose to be strong, not panic and remember that I was a Paladin, a General. I'd seen my share of injuries, even Danse injured, but this... I could not stop the flow of tears that ran down my face.

I tenderly pressed my fingers to his left cheek, "Danse. Danse. It's Tanna. Danse." He moaned low and his good eye struggled open. "Tanna?" His normally booming voice was weak and raw with pain. "Yes. It's Tanna. I'm here Danse. I'm here." I wanted to hold him to comfort him, but I was afraid to touch him, afraid it'd cause him more pain.

He fought to bring his sight into focus and for a second his eye brightened before turning dark with suffering. "Tanna." His left hand came up to cup my face as if to be sure I wasn't a dream. His thumb brushed at my tears. "Shh. Shh. It will be okay my little soldier girl." My heart could hardly bear it hearing his endearment that he rarely used except in private. _He is_ trying _to comfort and reassure me yet he is the one suffering._

"You cannot... stay here. You must find... a way to leave." "We will. We will leave together." I watched him slowly turn his head side to side. "I cannot... but you will... if you... get the chance... An order." "What do you mean you cannot? Of course you..."

I turned and looked down at his legs. There were a few small tears and rips in the material and I tore one wide on his left leg and groaned. His leg looked much like the rest of him, battered and possibly broken. "This is my fault! I cannot let them do this to you! I will get Dr. Ayo, tell him to bring meds for you!" I started to turn and rise fully intending to pound on my cell door and give in to Dr. Ayo's demands.

Danse's left hand reached to find mine, and he held it weakly, locking our fingers as if that would keep me at his side. "STOP!" His command cost him as he moaned loudly and started coughing which brought on more groans rumbling from his chest and fighting to control his ragged breathing.

I squeezed his hand tightly, "Okay, I'm here. I'm staying." I sat in silence clinging to his hand. After a few minutes he spoke again, "Listen to me." He struggled with making his voice sound stronger. "You are... a Paladin... You will be strong... You cannot... help them... that's an order." "To hell with orders! If I do not they will do this again to you!" "Do not let them... make me the tool... to force you. Promise me." "but Danse, I cannot bear to see you like this." My voice full of misery for him and what he was asking of me.

I could feel the tension building in him, in his hand that squeezed mine. "Promise!" His breathing was getting sporadic again. _He'll be shouting it next no matter the pain it will cause him. Damn the soldier in him! He is so stubborn when it comes to his convictions._ "I promise Danse." I choked out, doing my best to end my tears and be strong for him. _Oh love, how can I keep that promise?_

He seemed to relax hearing me give my word and we fell into silence again, our hands still locked. I began stroking his hair for he always said it felt soothing to him. His eye closed and I prayed for sleep to take him from his pain.

* * *

Finishing the repairs to his power armor, Merc headed back to the barracks inside Vault 75 and his bunk. The barracks wasn't large, it only accommodated ten beds, not that he'd ever seen more than two others using it. He grabbed up the magazine laying on his bed and sitting down started flipping through it. The third time flipping through it he threw it back down on the bed with a growl realizing he'd not really seen a single page.

 _I should just pack up and leave._ He told himself for the second time in the last hour. He'd been telling himself that since the completion of his first assignment and after every assignment since, but for some reason, he never did.

He pulled his duffel bag out from under his bunk and dug in it for the whiskey bottle. There was maybe a fifth of it left and he just stared at it a minute remembering when he'd sat with her talking and sipping at it. He changed his mind about drinking it and dropped it back in his duffel and started searching for his cigars. His eyes glanced over his cuffs and they reminded him of her. _Damn it! Where are my cigars?_ Finding them he got one and lit it, took a couple puffs then set it in the ashtray next to his bed.

Taking a soft cloth from his duffel he used it to start wiping down his rifle, even though he had thoroughly cleaned it earlier before he'd started repairs on his power armor. After a few minutes he threw the cloth back, returned the rifle to it's place near the head of his bunk. He snatched up the magazine again and forced himself to start reading an article in it. The fourth time he reread the same paragraph he threw the Guns and Bullets magazine into his duffel also.

He glanced over and saw his cigar was half gone, having forgot about it. He stubbed it out and dropped back on his bed. It was late and he needed to get some sleep. He closed his eyes and saw her; saw her laughing, her blue eyes smoldering in anger, her fear when she had to pull the stake out of his leg, remembered how she looked when she slept, how her lips felt.

He sat up with a jerk and a growl. Sitting on the edge of the bed he rubbed his face with both hands and didn't want to remember what kept echoing in the back of his mind, her voice when she had said, _Goodbye Merc_. The words had sounded so final, her voice so abandoned and her eyes, those blue eyes haunted him with a look of sad betrayal.

 _Son-Of-A-Bitch!_ _I'm out of here!_ He snatched up his duffel and rifle and strode purposefully toward the atrium where his power armor stood. He climbed inside, but instead of heading for the elevator, he headed down toward Security.


	17. Chapter 17, I Killed Cutler

A/N: In this chapter I am glad to finally start revealing the truths about Danse and Merc. More details will be forth coming in future chapters. Thanks again to all my readers and the comments and messages that encourage me to keep writing.

The Fallout of War

Chapter 17, I Killed Cutler

His hand had gone limp in mine sometime ago I only hoped it indicated he'd reached some state of unconsciousness that would let him rest. Curled up against Danse's side my mind had been at war with my heart regarding the coming morning leaving me exhausted.

 _I have a duty as a Paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel, a duty as General of the Minutemen, a duty to the people of the Commonwealth and Danse will expect me to keep my promise, but I know I can't._ _Tanna this is one duty you will fail and a promise you will break. I'm just not that strong._ _So, I'll help them, they can have my damn DNA and any questions I answer will be falsely given. I'll bide my time and wait, find a way out for Danse and I._

Having made my decision, I dozed fitfully, semi-aware, for the sun's rising still held many fears for me, so it was that I heard the lock turn in the door, knew when it swung silently open. _Is it morning already?_ My heart started racing as I slipped my hand from Danse's and sat up, turning to face what would come and my heart lodged in my throat when I saw who it was.

Conrad Kellogg closed the door behind him, his grin like a Cheshire cat's, his eyes glowing with satisfaction for calling a debt due. Instinctively I glanced around the room, but there was no escape. I rose to my feet and quietly stepped away from Danse, he needn't see this. I moved toward the side of the room as Kellogg approached, his switchblade in hand and my thoughts were tempting me.

 _If I fight him and get the knife, I could slit his throat. Wishful thinking Tanna, all my training won't make me equal to Kellogg's Synthetic power and even if I get lucky, it might be Danse who would pay for my deed._

His hand snaked out for me and I didn't bother to dodge it. Shoving me against the wall his arm pinned me there as he turned my head with his knife to expose the K already carved there. His face was an inch from mine and for once I felt no fear, accepting what was to come as he sneered at me.

"Playing the sacrificial lamb Tanna? How disappointing. I liked it when you fought me and even more so when there was fear in your eyes."

"Just get on with it Kellogg. Your nearness sickens me."

Kellogg threw a glance over his shoulder at Danse, "Maybe I should start with your Paladin then, use him for a pin cushion?"

Fear of him doing just that sprang into my eyes and was apparent on my face.

Conrad chuckled, "That's much better." I felt the cold steel of his blade laid against my throat and held my breath, when the room's door once more swung open staying his hand.

We both turned to see a T-51 power armor suit cross the threshold of my cell. _Merc? Merc! I knew it, but now I see them both Merc and Danse and can't believe it._ Kellogg's knife still laid against my throat as he growled his displeasure,

"What are you doing here Merc?"

Merc removed his helmet, latching it to his suit before calmly answering, "Apparently we both had similar ideas Kellogg."

"You interfered and stopped me once Merc. Don't expect to get away with it a second time." Conrad warned, his eyes flashing dangerously.

I heard a low groan emanate from Danse. _Damn it! Danse is waking_.

Merc exited his armor and leaned against the wall near the door as if it were a tree he was taking shade under on a hot afternoon. "I have no intentions of stopping you... maybe just postponing it a bit. You see what I had in mind, I'd prefer her not to be all bloody." Merc's eyes shone hotly as they raked my body from head to toe. Kellogg studied him a minute and I felt his knife ease away from my neck as he chuckled, "You got the hots for the bitch!"

Merc shrugged though his eyes continued to drink me in. Conrad nodded toward the power suit with rifle and duffel hanging from it's shoulders. "You heading out?" "Yep. At first light. Got another shit assignment, which leaves only a couple hours for me to say goodbye... properly."

 _Shit! I don't even know who Merc is any more._ My anger ignited. "Go to hell Merc!"

Merc pushed himself off the wall and sauntered over toward us. Kellogg backed off about a foot from me, withdrawing his knife from my neck, but whether to concede to Merc or be prepared to do battle I couldn't tell.

Merc however simply ignored Kellogg, pressed his shoulder against the wall next to me and bent his head to my hair and inhaled deeply as he murmured, "Give a guy a break Conrad. I've been aching for this bitch for three days."

Seething my fist shot up toward his face. "You bastard!" With a lightning reflex he grasped my wrist before it even got close and slammed it to the wall over my head. My other wrist was captured and joined the first as he pressed his body to mine pinning me against the wall tightly.

"I think you got a fight on your hands Merc." Kellogg snickered. "Just how I like it Conrad." Merc bantered back with a wicked grin.

There was a loud groan drawing everyone's attention as Danse belted out, "Let her go!" He was trying to push himself up with his good arm to a sitting position, his face twisted in pain. I sucked my breath in knowing it was costing him and seeing his whole body tremble with the effort. "Danse, No! I'm okay!"

Merc gave a slightly startled glance over his shoulder as if he hadn't even noticed Danse till that moment. He looked back at Kellogg, "Who is that?" "That's her Paladin lover." Merc's gaze immediately turned on me. "Thats who you thought I was all this time?" I refused to meet his gaze turning my head away. Merc threw back his head and laughed and I heard Kellogg's laugh join his.

Kellogg had now relaxed and was leaning back against a wall, arms and ankles crossed, his switchblade returned to his pocket. "She's all yours Merc, but don't think I won't call in a favor for this one day." Merc needed no further prompting to smash his lips against mine in a brutal kiss bringing a whimper from my throat that was not related to pleasure.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" I heard Danse's voice raw with pain, anger and a misery that had nothing to do with his wounds.

My pulse was working over time and my body trembled in fright. _I never knew the real Merc. Oh shit! This is really happening! I'd prefer Kellogg's knife._

Merc lifted his head after a moment and I was gasping, "Kellogg you coward. Gonna walk away again with unfinished business? Let this Merc tell you what to..." Merc's hand covered my mouth even as I saw Kellogg tense from my barbs. It lasted only a moment before he relaxed again, "Damn Merc, she's more afraid of you than me. I'll have to make that up to her later."

Merc had been staring at me with murder in his eyes due to my taunts, they now returned to an amorous ogle at Kellogg's words. "So you still here Kellogg?" He tore his gaze from mine and lifted an eyebrow at Kellogg.

"Don't mind me. I figured since you already had an audience one more wouldn't hurt." Kellogg's features expressed a sick enjoyment. "I do not perform well for an audience Conrad which means you, him..." he nodded in Danse's' direction, "I just consider it another form of torture, not an audience."

Kellogg's eyes moved from Merc to Danse then back to Merc. He nodded to Merc and and gave him a slap on the back. "I think I'm starting to like you Merc." Conrad headed for the door, pausing to look back, but Merc had once again covered my mouth with his as I struggled to break free.

The moment the door closed Merc lifted his head and made sure Kellogg was gone. He turned his gaze back to me, his eyes crinkling at the edges and a smug look on his face, "I'm damn good, aren't I?" "You arrogant bastard. You blowfly cesspool scum. I'll kill you, you rutting..."

He covered my mouth with his hand. "Tanna, calm down. Tanna. Tanna! I was faking it!" It took several seconds for his words to sink in and then I went still. "So your calm now?" I nodded. "You're sure?" I nodded again. He removed his hand from my mouth. "Merc?" "Don't go ballistic Tanna, I had to improvise when I found him in here."

He released me, but took two quick steps back as if he still expected me to come out swinging. I was shaking and my heart still pounding. It had all happened so fast, Kellogg, then Merc. _Damn it! He had scared the hell out of me!_ I started toward Merc and he started backing up. "Now Tanna just calm down."

Danse's groan is what diverted me, "Tanna." I rushed around Merc and ran to Danse who was now slumped back against the wall, his breathing ragged, but he'd been watching and listening. I went to my knees next to him, bringing his good hand to my lips before I turned back to Merc. "What are you doing here Merc?"

He strode across the room, "I'm getting you out of here." He reached down and grabbed my wrist to pull me up. "Let's go. We don't have a lot of time." I jerked my wrist back out of his grasp. "I'm not leaving without Danse." "Look Tanna, I can only get two of us out of here and he doesn't look like he's able to go any where." I glared up at him. "I'm not leaving Danse!"

"Get her out of here Merc." Danse suddenly groaned out. We both turned toward him. Merc squatted down in front of Danse and for the first time took a good look at him. "So this is your Danse. I guess he looks sort of like me. Hard to tell right now. Damn, they did a job on him." Danse took his hand from mine and lifted it toward Merc, "Merc Brother." _Merc Brother?_ "You know him Danse?" I asked incredulously. Danse nodded slowly. I glanced back up at Merc who just shrugged at me. Merc, took the extended hand and shook it. "Nice to meet ya Pal." "Son-of-a-bitch... They... got to you." Danse mumbled. "Who got to me?" Merc looked at me and I shrugged.

"I... killed... Cutler." Danse spoke as plain as he could through swollen and split lips. _Oh no. His mind is wondering now._ I reached out to stroke his hair and realized he still held Merc's hand and was focused on him. I turned toward Merc and saw he'd gone very still, his eyes staring blankly at the wall as if deep in concentration and his mind was wandering elsewhere.

"What's happening?" I whispered. Danse murmured, "Something good... I hope." A couple minutes passed and suddenly Merc's eyes refocused. He looked at Danse, at me, stood up abruptly and glanced around the small cell.

"Son-of-a-bitch! Dr. Pinkerton is a genius!" Merc once more squatted down before Danse and grasping his arm they clasped one another at the wrists. "Danse Brother." Merc said. Danse grunted. "You know... I'm gonna kick... your ass for kissing... her." Merc chuckled. "Hey, I wasn't myself!"

I couldn't stand it any more and I belted out, "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Danse's hand took mine again, "Tanna, meet my... Synth, Merc." I know my mouth dropped open wide enough for a bloatfly to enter as I stared at Merc. I dazedly looked back at Danse, "That means..." I couldn't even finish, but Merc did for me. "Yep, Danse here is the real deal."

I think it is the closest I've ever come to fainting. Danse's hand upon my cheek brought me from my reverie, but his tone had gone serious, "Get her out... of here Merc." "No!" I gave them both my _not giving an inch, don't even think about it_ stare. "See that!" Merc decried, "I've had to deal with her for three days. How do you survive it Brother?"

Merc rose and started pacing, "Okay, Let me think." While he paced I placed my hand over Danse's on my cheek and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because... you never really... believed otherwise." _He was right._ "And Merc?" "We swore an... oath." I nodded. I could see he was loosing strength, he had expended so much in the last few minutes.

Merc squatted down beside us, his duffel next to him. "I got it. Danse, it's time to switch places again." My head jerked towards Merc. "Again? What do you mean by again?" I would have thought Danse's cringe was from pain if Merc hadn't cringed at the same time. "Um, no time right now Tanna. This is gonna be risky, but its the only way to get you both out of here."

He bent over Danse's unexposed leg and ripped his uniform material for a look. "Damn it! The one leg is broken, both his knees aren't worth shit and I only have two stempaks. If he can't walk out of here, the plan is useless.

Merc was digging in his duffel pulling out all kinds of meds as he spoke, "Danse, bad news is, you're gonna have to walk out of here on a broken leg, cause if those knees don't work, you're not going any where." Danse nodded. "Good news is, you're gonna be so full of meds, you're not gonna feel a thing. You're gonna feel like a rutting deathclaw.

The down side is, it's only gonna last so long. When those meds wear off, all the pain is gonna come rushing back at once. It'll slam into you like a herd of Yao Guai and it's gonna be a lot worse than what you're feeling now cause you'll have been on the move." Merc gave me a look that plainly said, _it isn't gonna be pretty_. "Affirmative." Danse was moving into his stiff controlled soldier mode.

"You'll be in the power armor so once you get moving, the hydraulics will help some, just keep moving. Head for Country Crossing, it's your best chance." He pulled a stealth boy out of his duffel and shoved it at me. "This is for you. The guards down here think I'm taking you to the guest quarters. Use the stealth boy when you get to the top of the stairs, if anyone notices, they'll think I'm taking a Courser with me on my next assignment. Any questions?"

"Yes. What about you Merc?" He hadn't mentioned his part and my eyes filled with concern. He picked up Danse's Bomber jacket and exchanged it for his. "When the guards do their rounds, they'll expect to see Danse in here and they will. Alarm filled me. "You're not coming with us?" For a moment his brown eyes just stared into mine. "Don't worry tough girl. I'll be fine."

He picked up the stempaks and applied one to each of Danse's knees. "Ready Brother?" "Do it." Danse rumbled. Merc started stuffing pills in Danse's mouth; med-x, bufftats, mentats, and hitting him with Psycho and whatever else he had before grabbing Danse's good arm and pulling him up. We pushed Danse toward the power armor and were startled when he gave a low roar and climbed into the suit on his own. Merc clamped the helmet on him. "Go!" Danse and I both walked out the door closing it behind us, leaving Merc inside.


	18. Chapter 18, It's Not Over

The Fallout Of War

Chapter 18, It's Not Over

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._ The stomps echoed through the silent streets of Malden.

They cleared the ruins of the Malden Middle School. Neither had said a word as they maneuvered through the halls of Vault 75 till they had exited the elevator above ground and escaped the school building's looming shadow.

My thoughts being focused solely on reaching Country Crossing I was somewhat surprised where Danse's own thoughts were directed when he spoke in a hushed tone filled with deadly intent.

"He is a dead man."

"Who?"

There was a pause, I got the impression Danse had not realized he had spoken aloud.

"Kellogg." he hissed.

My own loathing for the man could not be kept from my voice, "I couldn't agree more."

His stride began to slow, then he stopped.

"No. Do not stop Danse."

He ignored me and turned to look down at me through the glowing visor of his helmet.

"Did he touch you?"

I knew what he meant and my reply was immediate, "No." but never had I heard the chilling tone in which he spoke. "But he hurt you." It was a statement, not a question as he resumed his pace toward Country Crossing.

I was not sure I liked this new aspect of Danse I had not seen before. In battle he was certainly deadly in his zealous destruction of foes and I thought especially his obvious hatred when fighting Super Mutants due to Cutler. Neither though seemed to match this new glacial vengeance I sensed.

This however was not the time or place to be distracted. I just wanted to get him to Crossing and attempted to change the mood with teasing.

"There is time enough for dark thoughts later, besides you should be more concerned of my anger over keeping Merc a secret from me you big Brahmin."

"It was necessary. I'm sorry Tanna."

Again his strides slowed and he stopped staring down at me and I felt his hesitation, "Did... Merc hurt you?"

I thought of all the frustration, anger and hurts Merc had gone through at my expense and almost wanted to laugh, but didn't dare. "No Danse. Merc never hurt me." Not wanting this line of questioning to continue further I decided to be more assertive.

"Enough! We're trying to execute an escape here, remember. Get moving soldier!"

They had reached another intersection and turned right. Soon the ruined buildings would be blocking our view of the school, but I noticed Danse's steps starting to slow.

"Keep moving Danse!" I demanded.

"Tanna, you should go on a head." Danse's voice was becoming strained with a slight tremble in it.

"Not on your life! We're so close. Just keep moving." The end of Malden was within reach, only a couple more ruined houses and an old Waffles storefront ahead. Danse stopped dead.

 _No! The meds were wearing off. Not now, not yet!_

"Move out Paladin!" I put my hands on the power suit as if to start pushing him forward in desperation and felt the suit itself trembling. Grabbing Danse's helmet I unlatched it and threw it to the ground. His brow and features were drenched in sweat. His gaze looked down at me as if pleading, his voice a shaky whisper, "Go."

"I'm not leaving you!" but his eye was already starting to loose focus. _No! Damn it!_ I ran to the back of his suit and pulled the fusion core, yanked the exit latch and Danse fell out dead weight on top of me as a deep booming groan rolled from his chest. I fell beneath him in a vain attempt to ease his fall and hit the ground hard.

The wind knocked from me, I was gasping to refill my lungs that were compressed under Danse's weight when I noticed figures running toward us in the morning's last hour of shadows. An over whelming panic swept through me. I struggled to wiggle out from under Danse and reach the rifle I had dropped in my attempt to catch Danse, but it was to late and I realized we were already surrounded.

* * *

The conversation was hot and heavy on the second floor ruins of Slocum's Joe Corporate HQ in Malden. The subject was how to gain entry into Vault 75.

"There is no way we can ask for help from the Brotherhood. They will just want to annihilate the place the moment they know Synths are involved. We have to remember Tanna and Danse are in there." Piper was insisting.

"I agree. Maxson is not going to let the loss of one paladin, even if it's Tanna, persuade him from taking out any new Institute or Synth base threat and we all know what he thinks about Danse." Deacon conceded to Piper's argument.

"So what about the Railroad heavies Deacon?" Valentine's yellow eyes shone bright in the darkness that shrouded the group huddled together.

"I'm certain Desdemona would send them in, but that still doesn't guarantee Tanna and Danse won't be dead before any of our people reach them and Des is gonna want the place annihilated as much as Maxson."

"The Vault has one entrance and that small elevator is not going to permit any kind of large force to enter at once." Hancock pointed out.

"We don't even know if we need a large force. There's Kellogg with some Synths and Coursers, Danse and we have to assume Tanna. I think we could take them." Cait was confident in their success.

"The problem is we don't know what we're walking into down there. If there is Brotherhood armor sitting in Malden station, how do we know the Brotherhood isn't involved or behind this?" Deacon suggested.

The rest of the group rolled their eyes or shook their heads at Deacon's outlandish idea.

"We have to keep our eyes on the goal kiddos, that's getting Tanna and Danse back. We need someone who can sneak in there and find out exactly what we're up against."

Everyone's eye's turned toward Deacon.

"Oh great. Why not ask me to walk through a Deathclaw's nest?"

"We've got movement folks!" MacCready who had been standing watch over the school across the room at one of the windows announced diverting everyone's attention to him. He lifted his binoculars for a better look.

"I'll be dam... It's Tanna and someone in power armor. Take a look Deacon. Is it the same guy?"

Everyone was on their feet and moving quickly but quietly over toward the windows. MacCready handed his binoculars to Deacon.

"Looks like the same suit, but with the helmet on, can't tell. Tanna doesn't look cuffed or roped though this time."

"Well let's go and get them." Cait was already starting to turn and head for the stairs.

"Hold on there posse." Deacon halted everyone's movement. "We just can't go running up to them."

"Why not?" Piper said impatiently.

"Remember I already ran into them. I looked into Danse's eyes and he had no clue who I was, plus he wasn't letting anyone get close to Tanna. It was obvious he was damn protective of her. If Tanna hadn't acted when she did, I'd have a bullet in me right now."

"Well, we have to do something!"

MacCready had started moving again and paused at the top of the stairwell. "We'll just have to follow at a discreet distance. See where they're headed and wait for an opportunity."

They trailed the pair with MacCready taking point and signaling them forward from shadow to shadow, building to building.

"Let's go folks! Danse and Tanna just bit the dust!" MacCready called out no longer attempting to maintain any form of stealth. The group as one ran forward to encircle their fallen friends.

Deacon bent down next to Tanna who had managed to gain a sitting position, her legs still trapped under Danse. "Need some help there friend?"

* * *

Haylen had spent the day settlement hopping. After contacting Preston again via radio he had explained about Tanna's message. At each location she took the time to seek out the leaders to find out if Tanna or the Red Demon had been seen, then she'd speak to the settlers themselves and any traders that entered the gates while she was there.

Gossip and rumors were rampant in the settlements. Her own thoughts filled with worry and questions, was Tanna in trouble or simply helping Danse in some endeavor? Were there really two of Danse out there somewhere? Was a recall code actually used on Danse?

Haylen found herself fending off questions about the missing General and the Red Demon. The best stories she could come up with in response was the General was searching for the Red Demon and he might possibly have been injured, even have amnesia.

Mid-day came and after checking back in with Preston, she got the word that MacCready and Cait had reported in, so had headed east to pick up the Red Demon's power suit from Grey Garden. Rhys had a fit dropping into a settlement run by machines, but his attitude improved after he found out he was gonna get to climb into the power armor for it's retrieval, since the Brotherhood had still not replaced the suit he had lost.

Returning the suit to Sanctuary, they were back to settlement hopping again with no luck at gaining any information regarding Tanna and Danse. Haylen decided to return to Sanctuary when night fell instead of Cambridge as anxious as Preston was in hopes someone would report in with updates.

It was still dark out when she was awoken by Preston kneeling next to her bed and shaking her gently.

"Haylen, wake up. We found Tanna and Danse. They're at Country Crossing. Can you get a vertibird to pick them up?"

Haylen was wide awake at his words and already pulling on her boots.

"Absolutely! Are they okay?"

"I'm told Danse is in pretty bad shape, but Tanna is fine. We've got one of the best doctor's in the Commonwealth here. Tanna seemed pretty anxious about getting Danse to him stat."

"I'm on it Preston, don't worry."

"Should I wake Rhys?"

Haylen whirled at the door back toward him. "No! You know he can't see Danse."

Preston nodded as he followed her out of the house and into the street. Haylen tossed down the vertibird signal flare and impatiently awaited for it's arrival.

She was climbing into it when Preston called out to her.

"What do I tell Rhys if he wakes up?"

"Just tell him we went on a rescue pickup. When we return I'll make sure to keep him far away from Danse."

The vertibird lifted off and Preston watched it fade into the night sky. He could only be thankful this ordeal was over, that the General and Danse had been found and alive, soon to return to Sanctuary. His shoulders relaxed momentarily in relief till his gaze fell upon the house where Rhys was bunked for the night.

 _Just one more thing to worry about on top of everything else._

The everything else reminding him of the mystery of two Danses, a mole in Sanctuary and the possibility of the institute revived.

W _hy do I feel like it's not over yet?_


	19. Chapter 19, Revelations

The Fallout of War

Chapter 19, Revelations

The viewing slot on the steel door slid open then slid shut. He heard the lock double checked then the guard's footsteps recede. Merc rolled away from the cell wall and sat up. Step one accomplished. The guards had no more than glanced in the room and moved on.

It was the next step of his plan that he was going to hate, because of the embarrassment it was going to heap on him. He'd been racking his brain for some other way unsuccessfully, how else would he explain a man beaten half to death and a girl had over powered him. He couldn't even claim drunkenness because Kellogg had been here. He had to make part of the truth the lie.

He leaned back against the wall and chuckled to himself. _Danse was gonna get a good laugh out of this one. He might actually crack a smile._ He went over the plan again and smiled thinking of Tanna's part in the lie, then he frowned deeply. _On second thought, Danse might not find it laughable. I think I'll keep this one to myself after all._

 _It's probably dawn now, not much longer before Ayo will send guards for the prisoners._ He removed Danse's Bomber jacket and hesitated, then cursing under his breath he stripped himself naked and lay down.

He stared at the floor beneath him a moment, took a deep breath, _This ones for you Tanna._ then smacked his forehead into the floor which brought another stream of epitaphs flooding from his lips. Waiting for the pain to ease a bit he felt the lump that immediately sprung up and satisfied closed his eyes and waited.

* * *

Dawn's light began to spread though the windows of my living area where I paced impatiently. Preston and MacCready had ushered me out of the bedroom on Doctor's orders who complained I was hindering his examination more than helping.

It had been only a few short minutes before I had rushed back in hearing Danse bellowing my name to find Doc Jacobs trying to hold Danse down in the bed which wasn't that difficult since apparently only his head injuries had been dealt with so far. To Doctor Jacobs relief, Danse settled the moment he saw me in the doorway where Preston and MacCready had managed to halt me.

"See. I told you she was here and just fine." Jacobs chastised his patient who ignored him as his eyes locked with mine. The Doctor gave a nod toward Preston and MacCready resulting in the door closing once more and I was returned to a chair in the living area.

Every loud grunt or groan that seeped through the bedroom door had me jumping out of the chair and pacing since Preston and MacCready had taken permanent positions up blocking the door. Cait placed an arm around my shoulders as I stood giving both door guards baleful stares after a particularly loud groan from the other room.

I turned to Cait, my frustration and concern evident, "He's suppose to be healing him, not hurting him." "Ye know he has to set the bones a right before he kin heal them Tanna." Cait steered me back to the chair.

Minutes ticked by at what seemed like a snail's pace before the bedroom door opened and closed behind Dr. Jacobs. I rose quickly from the chair as did most of the occupants seated in the living area. "He's gonna be fine and mulish as an over burdened Brahmin." A collective sigh went up around the room. Nodding toward me he informed, "You can go in now." Starting to step past him toward the door, he stopped me.

"I've healed the worst of the injuries, but I couldn't risk any more stempaks & meds at this time. A man's heart can only take so much adrenaline before you risk bursting it. He still has some minor fractures and minor injuries. I'll be back this afternoon to take care of those."

"Thanks Jacobs." I started past him again, but he still blocked my way. "He is not to get out of that bed General nor..." he gave me a knowing look, "over exert himself in any way." I felt my cheeks burn red, but nodded understanding.

He then turned his attention to the room at large, "He will need rest now, so everyone out." This brought a lot of disgruntled comments, but the group of friends started heading for the front door while offering their thanks to the Jacobs as he followed them out.

Closing the door quietly behind me, I paused there to study him. His eyes were closed and I noted his face and body still held some bruises, but the swelling in his face was gone. His ribs were wrapped and his right wrist and hand.

Moving to the side of the bed I had no more time than to gasp as his hand shot out grabbing mine and pulling me down next to him though it caused him to wince. Cupping my face in his hands he brought my lips to his in a tender and deep kiss. It was a couple minutes later that his voice, low and husky mumbled against my lips, "I feel like being close to you."

With regret and a lot of self control, I pulled back, my own voice breathless, "Close we can be, but not that close. Doctor's orders."

Danse growled, but wrapped his arms around me. "I seem to remember you not following orders so well recently." His raised eyebrow was a significant reminder of the prior night's events.

"If I hadn't, you wouldn't be here now."

"No, but you would be and..." his voice trailed off as his brows dropped. "Any word from Merc?"

I shook my head sadly, "No. Nothing."

Danse tightened his hold on me, "Don't worry. Merc is resourceful and I have no intention of leaving him there if he can't extract himself."

We were both silent a moment thinking of Merc. "So will you tell me now about you and Merc?"

"I suppose there is no reason not to now." Danse's thoughts returned to that day almost a year ago.

"It was about a month after my exile from the Brotherhood. You were off running some Squire mission for the Brotherhood. I had just finished one for the Sommerville settlement. They were starting to run low on their food supply waiting for a caravan so I thought I'd do a little radstag hunting for them. The Brotherhood wasn't known to be in that area so I left my power armor with them. You can't hunt quietly in power armor. I was following a stag trail I found, rounded this boulder and there he was."

Danse's eyes had lost focus as he relived that meeting.

"We just stood there staring at each other. I'm not even sure how long we just stood there. The shock of suddenly coming face to face with yourself. I was to stunned to move. I had been living for the past month with the belief I was a Synth. My first thoughts were, I was staring into the face of the real Danse."

I watched the play of emotions that swept over his features and were reflected in his light brown eyes. His telling also stirred an old memory, a time when I was in south Cambridge and had come across two men fighting. I had been surprised at finding them identical even in clothing. After some confusion at them calling each other by the same name, I finally concluded Twins. I had thought to break them up, but they ignored me so intent on each other. Finally I moved on and forgot the incident. Danse's next words brought my attention back to him.

"I remember thinking, if I'm the Synth, he deserved to live not me, then I thought of you and knew I didn't want to die."

"Oh Danse." I tightened my arms around him.

"That's when the howl of a mutant hound broke us both from our shock. A hound leaped through the brush nearby, latched onto the leg of Merc's power armor. I shot it in the head. We looked up to see a small party of Super Mutants firing at us and moving our way fast. There was no hesitation as we stood as one against them."

Danse's eyes were alight with fire as they always were when he thought of Super Mutants.

"When it was over, we were standing there, dead mutants around us and I'm not sure why, but I looked over at him and said, "For Cutler." He nodded back and repeated, "For Cutler."

"He said he had a camp not to far off and led me there. We sat and talked for hours. It was like sharing your life with a brother who'd been in and out of life's scrapes with you. Important of all was he knew he was a Synth. He knew it! I could hardly grasp what it meant for me. He was talking of his escape from the Institute and his first impulse was to go to the Brotherhood, but after getting attacked by a patrol that he had escaped from, he'd been hiding out since, just wanting revenge on the institute."

"Poor Merc. But didn't you realize that he could have been your redemption with the Brotherhood?"

"Of course I did, but call it having learned what love is..." Danse glanced down at me tenderly, "or having lived as a Synth for a month, I understood what it was like and the Brotherhood had turned their back on me already even if I understood their reasons. No. I wasn't going to kill Merc or use him, we were brothers."

"I'm glad Danse and I'm proud of you."

"So we ran missions together when we could, hunted mutants, the institute, attempted to discover who the mole was in the Brotherhood and Merc would watch over you sometimes when we were apart."

"What?!"

He gave her a squeeze, "It was only cause I care about you soldier girl."

I grumbled back, "I think I want to hear more about that later, for now continue."

"One day Merc and I came up against a Courser. Tough fight, but afterward Merc said he remembered something from his time in the Institute. He was going to head north find someone named Harkness. I didn't see him again for a couple months. Next time I did, he was in the persona of Merc. He explained he found this Harkness and met a Doctor Pinkerton. It's when he became a Mercenary, but he didn't want to forget his past or the institute. Supposedly this Pinkerton was a genius, he wanted to try something knew if Merc was willing."

"What was that?"

"A second recall code. Hidden within the first code. If the first recall was used, the second would restore him in the same manner as the first one would."

"And that's what you did in the vault!"

Danse nodded. "When Merc didn't recognize me as brother, I knew. It was our customary greeting."

"But why one about Cutler? I thought that was a secret, off the record."

"Exactly. No one knew I killed Cutler. The reports I turned in to the Brotherhood said Cutler died with his men, fighting and defending them. I couldn't bring myself to end his career and image as an abomination that had to be put down. No one knew the truth, but you and I."

"And Merc."

"Danse shook his head, "That's the thing. Merc didn't know the truth. I think that's when it really hit me that I wasn't a Synth. Merc thought Cutler died the way my report to the Brotherhood read. Which also told me the Brotherhood had a mole. It was proof that Merc's memories came from my personal records and Brotherhood reports. Someone had to give those reports and my DNA to the Institute, someone with access to both."

"Danse! You should have told me!"

"I couldn't. It would have meant explaining Merc and we swore an oath. If either of us were taken and they wanted to know who else knew..."

I fully understood his oath, but I felt hurt so my stubbornness kicked in and I was angry that he didn't trust me with this, "I don't care. I'm a Paladin and I know damn well you still feel the Brotherhood is your family. I have an oath also to defend the Brotherhood and Maxson. That mole puts him and others in danger. I'm a soldier and I know that means taking risks!"

"And if you started snooping around without knowing who it is, you could get a bullet in your back!" Danse shot back then groaned loudly. "You aren't going to yell at an injured soldier are you?" He groaned again.

I was alarmed, "Are you in pain?"

"Yes."

I sat up quickly, ready to run for Doc Jacobs. "Where?"

Danse tapped his lips.

"Oooo! You big rutting Brahmin!" but I kissed him anyway.

* * *

Merc slouched lazily in the chair seated in the Overseer's office and before Zimmerman who was hitting him with a barrage of condemnation. He barely listened knowing it would last only a couple minutes. After all Zimmerman was just expelling frustration with himself, because he felt above wasting his time disciplining a machine.

There in lie Zimmerman's errors that would be his downfall. His pride for one was what had led him so many years ago to hunt down Harkness, his prized Courser who had escaped him. Merc had spent weeks trying to track Zimmerman down in the Capitol Wasteland which had eventually led him back to the Commonwealth.

Second was Zimmerman's over confidence in controlling Synths, in this instance, Merc. It was why Merc wasn't worried about the consequences of Danse and Tanna's escape. The Overseer wasn't by any means dimwitted, he was just blind to the fact Synths were anything but obedient machines and any mistakes were simply due to programming or malfunctions.

Covertly glancing sideways at the man sitting in the chair next to him was where the real danger lay. Conrad Kellogg was not only dangerous, he was very discerning and distrustful of everyone. The man would not view this as a loss for the Institute nor for Zimmerman. He would see it as a loss of his just revenge and you didn't cross Kellogg without expecting repercussions.

Merc knew Conrad had been watching him, listening while he explained what happened. Kellogg had studied his every inflection, body language and features and still wasn't wholly convinced.

Zimmerman's tirade had turned now into voicing his thoughts aloud, "Perhaps a simple modification in the sexual programming aspect is all that's needed." Merc jerked up right in his seat, "Like hell!" The Overseer ignored him of course since he was a machine and would have no say, as he continued the discussion with himself. "The damn scientists will spend a week just discussing it before they even determine if modifications are necessary and what ones if so." Zimmerman seemed exasperated over the whole idea, which brought his attention back to Merc as the blame.

"Really Merc. A girl and half beaten man... Your a Synth!" Zimmerman seemed to think that still needed further explanation. Merc took a deep breath, _This is the part that I am going to hate, but will clench it._ He mumbled out his words deliberately low.

"What was that?" Zimmerman asked and Kellogg edged forward on the edge of his seat. Merc gritted his teeth as he spoke, "Let's just say, I was caught off guard during a... moment of weakness." Color suffused Merc's face. He really didn't give a damn what any of these people thought, but it was still damn embarrassing to admit, even if not true.

The Overseer dropped back into his seat with a disgusted sound, his eyes rolling heavenward. Then he heard Kellogg burst out laughing. Merc slouched deeper in his chair crossing his arms over his chest and just wanted to ignore them both and get the hell out of there.

Zimmerman sat glancing between the two men as if attempting to make a decision, "Seems I must go now with the lesser of two evils. Merc you will retrieve the girl once more and this time keep your hands off her." "Yes Overseer." Merc answered in a dutifully chagrined tone.

"Now Conrad, I'm assuming we're ready to proceed with our operations?"

Kellogg's laughter had ebbed to snickers, but he turned serious now, "Everything can be put into motion within a couple hours notice. The men are all present and educated on the power armor usage. No one will guess they aren't Brotherhood soldiers and Railroad heavies when attacked. All we need are our targets."

"Good. Then you will hit the Railroad's safe house at Mirkwater in the south, the two Brotherhood check points northwest of Lexington and Starlight to draw out the Minutemen. These men can then join the main force in east Boston. When Maxson sends out his forces to retaliate, we attack. Our inside man will take care of Maxson."

Zimmerman focused his eyes once more on Merc. "That means you have til dawn tomorrow to have Tanna Steel back in your control. We'll worry about the Paladin later. You're both dismissed."


	20. Chapter 20, Mercy

The Fallout Of War

Chapter 20, Mercy

Danse was indicating locations on the sketched layout of Vault 75 laid out on the long table in the meeting hall. Having rested most of the day except when Doc Jacobs had returned to finish tending his injuries he was declared recovered by that evening. Now in full military mode his tone was strong and commanding.

"I'll be entering as Merc in his power armor, MacCready will be using a stealth-boy. We'll head for the Overseer's office down this corridor and up these stairs. If we can gain him as a hostage, half the battle will be over."

I interrupted with a last ditch effort to be included. "I still say I should go in also. I know that Vault better than anyone and we'll still have to locate Merc after getting our hands on Zimmerman."

Danse maintained the same impersonal and professional soldier attitude with his response, but his eyes locked with mine and clearly implied, _Pull rank with me on this General and see what happens_.

"We already agreed it would be foolish to send you in General. If anything goes awry, we'd be handing you to them on a silver platter. You are needed at the Prydwen with Haylen attempting to convince Elder Maxson of the danger that exists within his ranks."

Disgruntled, I nodded acceptance and picked up where Danse left off.

"Next in will be those suited in power armor from my collection with the objective of taking this security station here." I pointed at an intersection of corridors on the map. "There will be two Courser's at the elevator to take out and probably two more at the security station. Getting control of that station will give us control of the exit then we can bring down the rest of our force without that elevator becoming a death trap."

I glanced up at Desdemona, still surprised that she had actually left the safety of the Railroad HQ. "You know what your objective is Des. Any questions?"

"None. Don't worry, my heavies will clear out Malden Station and gain the power armor there."

I turned my attention to Preston next, "It'll be up to you then Colonel while I'm at the Prydwen."

"You can count on me General."

Glancing out the window, I saw the sun would soon be setting and brought the meeting to an end. "Let's get some grub and rest. We move out at dawn."

Everyone slowly filed out of the meeting hall and headed toward the market area for food and drink. Danse fell into step at my side. I lowered my voice for his ears only, "Do you think this will work?" "We'll know soon enough."

I glanced across the street at Cait who had been sitting leisurely in a lawn chair drinking a beer giving no indication she'd been watching the meeting hall covertly. I knew Deacon was also somewhere about doing the same.

Codsworth met Danse and I as we entered our home with mugs of steaming coffee. "There's food on the table for you both Mum. I've kept it warm." "Thanks Codsworth."

We sat at our dining table where I picked at my food, Danse ate with his usual gusto. "You need to eat Tanna. A soldier has to eat when he can, you know this." I nodded, but my stomach was in a knot over wondering if our plan to discover the spy in Sanctuary would work and who it might be.

It was a little over an hour that we heard the rapping on my door that brought us both from our seats. The runner at the door nodded, "They have him General. He's being held in the meeting hall." I nodded as the runner trotted off, turning to Danse I noted his tightened jaw and hardened features. Betrayal did not sit well with him having been accused falsely of it and Danse would not easily forgive the loss of Jackson in that caravan fight. Anyone lost under his leadership he took personally, shouldering the blame and guilt as his own.

Crossing the street to the hall we neared the door when Preston stepped out. He leaned heavily against the building as if shaken and needing support. I was expecting to see his eyes filled with anger toward the culprit, but saw his features stricken and only sadness in his eyes.

I neared the open door and faltered as I heard the whimpering voice from within that caught my breath in shock. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. I'm so sorry." Forcing myself onward I entered the hall and stopped staring with disbelief at Jun Long kneeling between two guards. His forlorn face looked up into mine as his lament continued. "Tanna, I'm sorry. I know I did wrong. I couldn't help it. No one was to get hurt. I'm so sorry, but I couldn't take it any more."

I felt a nudge on my arm and turned to see Deacon standing there. "I watched him working the crops outside the window. As soon as the meeting broke I followed him across the bridge to the Minuteman statue across the water." He stuck a long black strip of cloth toward me which I numbly took. "He tied this to a tree limb near the statue then placed this beneath a stone at its base." This was a folded piece of paper he handed to me. I opened it slowly and read a brief note telling of the plans we had discussed at the meeting earlier.

I still could barely grasp or believe this of Jun. Sorrowful, grieving, meek, hand-wringing Jun was our mole? Danse had snatched the note from my hand and read it, then moved toward Jun and picked him up by the front of his shirt. His voice filled with wrath as he shook him, "You traitorous pile of dung! You have caused the death of a good man! Your whimpering is wasted on me for I will see justice done!"

Jun was immune to his rage, still lost in his own self pity and the loss that he suffered daily since I had met him. "I know I deserve whatever you do to me. I'm sorry, but the pain. They promised if I helped them. I'm sorry, but I couldn't say no. I couldn't say no."

Danse dropped him in disgust and turned back to me with a face that held no mercy. Danse did not know Jun Long as I did, having met him, Danse did not admired the weak qualities the man displayed. Knowing Jun was one of the founders of Sanctuary and first friends I made upon awakening I knew only increased Danse's ire for betraying those Jun should consider family.

My eyes flitted around the room at the faces gathered there, Sturges who was pale and lacking his normal evanescence, Momma Murphy weeping silently in a corner chair with Marcy kneeling before her crying in her lap, Cait who had one of MacCready's hands tightly clenched in hers, Deacon his features inscrutable and his eyes hidden behind his dark sunglasses, several guards who bore expressions that matched Danse's and Haylen who wore her soft heart upon her sleeve for all to see.

Preston entered the hall again, his features schooled, his emotions under control, stiffly representing the rank of Colonel he felt duty bound to uphold. I realized in the many emotions expressed in the faces around me, whether sadness, anger, mercy or disbelief, there was one they all held in common underlying the rest. Dread and a touch of horror at what was to come. Everyone present knew the penalty for betrayal. I knew my own eyes reflected the dread of an execution.

I stepped forward and knelt down before Jun, I had to understand, I had to know why. I choked out the words, "Why Jun? Why?"

"I'm so sorry Tanna. I know I'm not much good around here, but there's always so much pain. I couldn't say no and they promised."

"What did they promise Jun?"

He reached out and grabbed my hand and there was suddenly such hope in his tear filled eyes.

"Kyle. They promised they could give me back Kyle, my son. You understand. I know you understand. I'm so sorry, but they promised to give us back Kyle."

Marcy was suddenly there kneeling at his side, "Jun, oh Jun, what have you done? You foolish man. What have you done? Kyle is gone." Her words were accusing, but spoken softly, sorrowfully and with understanding as they clasped each other and cried together."

I rose slowly, filled with a mixture of horror and rage that the Institute had preyed upon a broken man using his grief and the loss of his son to gain his compliance. Nor could I deny that I understood what had drove him to do it, my own obsession in finding my son had carried me across the Commonwealth with a willingness to do almost anything to obtain my goal.

Looking around the room once more I saw in those who knew Jun, understanding for they knew his misery and suffering, the mourning he could never let go of. Jun understood not betrayal, he had not understood the harm to others, all he understood was the return of his son in his broken mind. I could not in good conscious execute this man. I nodded to the guards and they guided Jun and Marcy out to the small shed where he would be held till punishment was determined.

My mind sought a solution to resolve the situation. It was a heinous crime, but I could find no intent of malice in Jun, nothing that warranted the punishment expected. I took a deep breath and simply reiterated my thoughts.

"We have long known Jun was a broken man in his heart, soul and mind over the loss of Kyle. I see only a man who believed he would hold his son once more which left no room to consciously perceive the intent of betrayal or harm to others."

"Tanna." Danse's hardened tone implied he saw my words as excuses for Jun and I had expected it. He cared not for compromises nor a soft choice and I ignored him.

"I suggest Jun be sent away to another settlement, exiled from Sanctuary. He could go to Abernathy's where he can do no more harm, yet be close enough that we can keep an eye on him."

"Tanna!" Danse barked his disapproval. "He actions cost Jackson his life! He has betrayed you and everyone here!"

This past week already had my emotions stretched to the limit, my nerves taunt, my patience at its end, dealing with Jun had pushed me over the edge and I snapped as I spun to face Danse.

"Do not speak to me of betrayal and the merciless consequences of it as if you and I have not experienced it first hand!"

Danse stiffened, his features hardened and his eyes grew cold as our gazes locked for he knew where my thoughts were headed and did not want to hear it, much less have it shared publicly, but to late. The week's past trials, frustrations and anxieties were released and I vented in his direction.

"Need I remind you of the mercy the Brotherhood showed upon believing you a Synth though you loved them as family. Need you be reminded of the mercy you showed Merc in betraying the Brotherhood by not handing him over? Need I remind you of the betrayal I dealt Maxson in refusing to take your life because of the love I bore you? Need I speak of the betrayal I committed without mercy against my own son?"

I saw Danse wince with my reference to Shawn, but I could not stop my tirade nor what I revealed next.

"Should I speak of the merciless betrayal that wrenched my heart and soul when you left the Brotherhood and bore no trust in me, no feelings for me, no intent to ever contact me? If not for Haylen...!"

Danse's eyes flew wide and he made to take a step toward me, but I held up a hand to forestall him.

"As General, I will deal mercy when and where I see fit! Jun's punishment stands as I have stated!" I glared around the room daring anyone to give further argument and when none came, I stormed from the hall.

* * *

Danse sat at a table near the food and drink stand with Haylen and Deacon. Someone had put a mug of coffee in his hand, but it remained untouched and turning cold. Preston walked in followed by MacCready and Cait. Preston and Cait moved to the table and took seats while MacCready went for drinks.

"Jun is on his way to Abernathy's under guard. Marcy has gone with him." Preston stated quietly and glanced at Danse who seemed to not have heard as he stared blankly into his coffee. There were nods around the table, but no one made a comment.

MacCready returned with two beers for him and Cait and drug a chair over from a nearby table to join them and asked bluntly. "Where's Tanna?"

Haylen sent him a glare, but Deacon had no qualms responding, "She locked the front door on him. Looks like he'll be sleeping with Dogmeat tonight."

Haylen and Cait both kicked Deacon hard under the table. "Owe!"

MacCready looked over at Deacon shaking his head, "When Tanna is angry she yells at you, but when she goes silent and won't talk... you don't want to go near her. She'd just as soon shoot you as look at you then."

Danse's voice was low, full of misery and disgust with himself, "I hurt her deeply and never even knew it. I thought I was doing the right thing for her."

Those at the table responded with encouragement all at once, "You were doing what you thought was right." "You didn't know back then." "She still loves you bud." "It'll turn out okay Danse." Till a hush fell upon the table and eyes turned toward the doorway where Tanna had just entered.

Danse saw her and stood up quickly vacating his seat for her, but she didn't acknowledge him as she approached the table. Preston rose to grab another chair and she took his seat. Danse slowly sat back down with a sigh as Tanna glanced around the table at everyone, but skipping over him before giving her attention to Preston.

"Is everything in motion for the morning?"

"Aye General. Des left with Piper, Nick and Hancock already. They'll be moving to meet us at the designated location."

"Good. Have you spoken with Ronnie at the Castle?"

"She's sending what men she can to meet us at Country Crossing without jeopardizing the Castle's security. She has also assured me she'll have the big guns ready if they are needed."

Tanna nodded, "I've also been rethinking and have decided I will go down with the first team into the vault."

The table grew deathly quiet as everyone's eyes widened at her statement until a loud growl from Danse drew their attention. His coffee mug shattered in his hand and he stood up so quickly his chair tipped over backwards as he spun and strode out of the market and into the night.

The moment his back disappeared out the door everyone turned and started talking at once again, this time at Tanna.

"It's to dangerous for you Tanna." "The man has been buried in misery Tanna." "You know you're needed at the Prydwen to convince Maxson." "We are obligated to follow the General's orders." "Danse wants to shoot himself for thinking he hurt you." "General, I do not advise your entering the vault again." "We should stick to the original plan." "I know you don't want to see him suffering like this." "Well sometimes even General's need a nudge." "Someone convince her this is not wise." "I just follow orders." "It'll be dangerous no matter who goes."

I sat quietly only half listening, my other half was busy kicking myself for remaining silent with Danse, but I was still so furious. He could be so stubborn with his hard core attitude and lack of empathy sometimes. Damn that military code and ethics that he lived by.

Jun was like family to me, I was not going to see him executed and I can be just as stubborn as Danse when it came down to it. The man had to learn that compromise or being what he called soft was not always a bad thing.

Realizing the table had gone quiet once more I looked up and followed everyone's gaze to see Danse striding toward the table and he had one arm slung across the shoulders of someone.

"Merc!" I jumped up and ran around the table to give Merc a warm hug as Danse introduced him.

"Everyone, meet my brother Merc whom I've told you all about."

As soon as everyone picked their jaws up off the floor once more the table burst into chatter as Merc was welcomed and hands shook. Danse righted the chair that had fallen for Merc to take a seat before moving off toward the food and drink stand returning shortly with a plate of food and a cold beer that he sat in front of Merc. Sliding another vacant chair over to the table Danse sat down near Merc.

Merc dug in, chewing between answering the questions shot at him and acknowledging comments made. He felt a bit overwhelmed at the warm and immediate acceptance he was shown, but knew sharing the vital information he had was a priority, yet he hesitated. He'd quickly picked up on Danse and Tanna not making eye contact with each other. In fact it was as if they didn't acknowledge the other one was even present. Something was very wrong.

When MacCready went up for another beer Merc excused himself and went with him. While ordering their beers Merc nudged MacCready, "So whats with Tanna and Danse?"

MacCready sighed. "Tanna went ballistic on Danse, for a good reason in my opinion, then dropped into silent mode."

"And Danse?"

"Danse lost it and went into silent mode, for good reason in my opinion, when Tanna changed an existing battle strategy that put her in unnecessary danger."

"Damn it."

"Don't worry. They'll get over it... eventually." MacCready chuckled.

"We don't have time to wait on eventually."

"Whys that?"

"I've got vital intel on the Institute and we have battles coming that need to be dealt with now."

MacCready looked hard at Merc determining how serious he was.

"Shi... Shoot. Those two are the best strategists we have, not to mention our top soldiers. They're going to be useless if they can't work together."

Merc nodded, "Okay, I have a plan."

"I'm all ears friend."

"Son of a bitch. Every time I get near that girl I need stempaks."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Here's what I need you to do."

A couple minutes later the two returned to the table, MacCready was laughing at something Merc had said and commenting, "And the whole time she thought you were Danse?"

"Yep. I had no clue who she or Danse were at that time still under the Institute's influence."

"Well go on with the story, she had just bolted out the door."

"I had to chase her down and tackle her then pin her to the ground under me cause she was fighting like a pre-war wild cat."

"Tanna, you wild thing." MacCready teased her, noting her face had turned pink and she was giving Merc the evil eye. He also noted Danse's eyes had briefly glanced toward Merc then Tanna before returning to his new coffee mug once more.

"But for all the trouble she caused me, I have to say she made up for it when I was injured by a deathclaw."

"You two were attacked by a deathclaw?" MacCready gasped a bit exuberantly.

"Yep, had half my chest ripped open and a foot long tree limb sticking out of my leg that -."

"I don't think anyone is really interested in the story Merc." Tanna cut him off with a threatening gleam in her eyes. "It was just a simple patch you up and we were on our way again."

"Ah hell Tanna, don't be so modest. She never hesitated knowing what had to be done. Stripped my road leathers completely off me to make bandages and put me back together with that and nothing more than duct tape."

Danse's head flew up to stare at Merc. Tanna had gone scarlet. Merc was ignoring both of them as he kept rambling on.

"She saved my life. No doubt about it." Tanna kept trying to kick him under the table.

"She was even sleeping on the dirty cold hard floor so I could take the bed. Well I couldn't let that happen after all she'd done and offered to share the bed with her."

Danse's second coffee cup bit the dust. Tanna groaned. Danse's eyes turned to cold steel and his face became a menacing scowl.

"Whoa! Whoa! There brother."

Tanna jumped up, "Don't you dare Danse! Nothing happened!"

Merc quickly added, "I might have been the old Merc, but I was still a perfect gentlemen."

"He was! He was a perfect gentlemen Danse!"

"And we were both fully clothed. Keep in mind I was in to much pain to even think of attempting anything anyway."

Danse's eyes moved from one to the other for a tense moment while everyone at the table seemed to hold their breath. Finally Danse's scowl turned into his stoic military expression and his voice was deceptively calm,

"Anything else you wish to share about your time spent with my woman?"

Merc settled back in his chair though not giving the appearance of being completely comfortable. His brow wrinkle slightly as he seemed to consider and finally released a heavy sigh,

"I guess I should come clean and clear the air brother. Tanna and I were at this location called the Atomic Galleria..."

Tanna was shaking her head no vigorously at Merc which he appeared to ignore.

"And seeing how she thought I was you the whole three days... I sort of tried to seduce her."

Tanna felt her checks burn as if on fire. She dropped her face into her hands and groaned.

Danse was slowly rising from his chair as well as Merc. "Remember Danse I wasn't myself. I had no idea who she or you were."

Danse was walking slowly around the table and Merc started backing up. "Besides I never got past first base before she threatened to do permanent damage to my jewels if I didn't stop!"

Danse roared and swung connecting to Merc's jaw which sent him stumbling three steps back. Tanna raced around the table trying to grab Danse and started yelling at him.

"Danse No! Stop! He didn't know us!"

Danse's fist slammed into Merc's mid section bending him over and stealing his breath followed by an upper cut that brought him back up.

"Danse, he's your brother! Stop it Soldier! Right now!"

Danse's fist smashed once more into Merc's face and he hit the floor with a loud thud.

Tanna was still yanking on Danse trying to pull him away when he turned, scooped her up in his arms, strode out of the building and headed down the street with Tanna yelling and Danse's calm replies following them.

"What if you killed him you big Brahmin? Put me down!"

"I didn't kill him."

"You were completely out of control! What kind of soldier does that?"

"A pissed off one."

"More like an untried Initiate! Put me down!"

"No."

Everyone at the table moved at once and ran to Merc who was groaning on the floor.

"Dang Merc, you really took a beating." MacCready laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah. Well it worked. Got those stempaks friend?"

"Right here bud."

"Think he'll ever talk to you again?"

"Sure he will. This is like the fourth time one of us has beat the other black and blue. MacCready, you better inform Preston, I don't feel like talking much right now."


	21. Chapter 21, Battles Fought

The Fallout Of War

Chapter 21, Battles Fought

It was just shy of an hour later everyone was once more gathered in the meeting hall when Danse and I arrived. Danse's arm wrapped tightly about my waist made it apparent to all we were once more in tune with one another.

We both glanced around the room pausing on Merc. I moved toward the head of the long table, Danse's brows lowered as his arm slid from my waist and he headed toward Merc. MacCready who had been speaking with Merc stepped away with the big soldier's approach so the two could converse in private.

"Don't think I don't know why you did that Merc, but don't expect me to thank you."

"Yeah, well what are brothers for Danse."

"Of course, you have no intention of going near her again, right." Danse made it a statement, not a question.

Merc rubbed his jaw that still held a slight discoloration despite the stempak that had been used.

"Right, hell every time I'm mixed up with her I end up in pain and need stempaks. Besides, truth is there's this cute little brunette in the Capitol Wasteland hoping for my return."

Both of their eyes crinkled slightly as they clasped wrists.

"Think she'll forgive me?"

"She probably already has. I've no doubt she knows you did that deliberately also. Right now, she's just piqued we've already made up so easily." Both their gazes drifted over to me.

I watched them and snorted to myself, _Men! They'd get mad, beat the hell out of each other and then are the best of friends afterward._ As their gazes turned toward me, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks feeling they had both just read my thoughts.

Clearing my throat I got everyone's attention. "Okay Colonel, what's going on?"

"Merc has some vital info about the Institute's plans. It'd be best he shared them first hand."

Everyone's attention turned to Merc as he and Danse joined us around the table and explained what he'd over heard in the Overseer's office between Zimmerman and Kellogg.

"Damn Zimmerman!" I cursed, "Colonel I want every settlement on high alert. Get Freedom radio to send out the alert. I want sirens going off across the Commonwealth just to be safe. Deacon, we need to inform Desdemona."

"She's probably still in route, I'll need to get to Bunker Hill. You still want the armor at Malden taken?"

Danse spoke up, "Chances are it won't be there by the time her Heavies can reach Malden."

"I can get you to Bunker Hill Deacon via vertibird." Haylen volunteered. Deacon nodded his thanks.

"We can get a squad of Minutemen to Mirkwater fairly quick from Sommerville and Egret." Tanna interjected.

"We're talking about power armor being used to attack Mirkwater Tanna." Danse reminded them.

"You're right Danse. Deacon, Des should probably divert her Heavies to Mirkwater. I'll still send what Minutemen I can that way to help. Preston see to that."

"Affirmative General."

I nodded to Haylen and Deacon who headed out the door. "Haylen meet us at the Prydwen afterward. I'll call in my own vertibird to get there."

Turning my attention back to the next issue, "We still need to deal with Starlight. Get Abernathy and Co-op to send squads there." She glanced at Danse.

"I'd send a squad in power armor from here also. We don't know how large a force they are sending against Starlight." Danse responded to her glance.

"Agreed. Okay Preston, make it happen."

"Request permission to lead the squad to Starlight General. We're gonna have squads from three locations merging there. I want to be with my men. Peterson can relay any updates if needed." Preston seemed adamant.

I eyed Preston and sensed this was important to him. "Granted Colonel."

"Count us in also Tanna." MacCready and Cait rose from their seats across the table. She guessed she didn't expect anything less. "Alright, but you're under Preston's command."

My attention went back to Preston, "You best get moving Colonel."

They all filed out which left Danse, Merc and myself sitting at the table as the thump thump of Haylen's vertibird arrived and lifted off.

My forehead was creased in a frown considering the Brotherhood check points that would be under fire. Danse reached over and covered one of my hands with his knowing where my thoughts had traveled.

"They'll hold their own Tanna. We can at least stop at the check points on the way to the Prydwen and give warning."

"You know as well as I do, no matter what I say, they won't change a damn thing without orders from the Prydwen."

My eyes flew wide as I realized he had said we.

"Wait a minute. There is no WE to this. You getting any where near the Prydwen is suicide!"

"I'll be in my power armor. The Brotherhood has nothing against the Red Demon and there is a mole there after Maxson that I have a score to settle with."

"I'm not getting left out! I'm going too." Merc announced.

"Absolutely not!"

Danse had turned to Merc ignoring Tanna's ranting, "She has a spare Paladin power suit you can use. As long as we keep our helmets on, we'll be fine."

"You're both insane! You are not-"

Peterson came running in from the radio room, his urgent words cutting her off. "General, reports are coming in! Starlight and Mirkwater are under attack!"

All three spewed out curses before I turned toward Merc. "You said we had till dawn, thats still a couple hours away."

"I said I was ordered to have you captured by dawn. We all assumed that was the time table for the attacks." Merc responded in defense.

"I've got to get to the Prydwen. This means the check points have been hit too. If Maxson orders retaliation..."

I didn't bother to finish as I ran out the door, Danse and Merc on my heels. I threw down a vertibird flare in the street and ran into my house heading for my power suit. Danse and Merc ran into the armory. I gave my suit a quick check over then checked my ammo and grabbed my weapons. I could hear the vertibird approaching as I ran back out into the street.

As the vertibird hit the ground I was already climbing in, glancing behind me half expecting to see Danse and Merc running to catch up, but there was no sign of them. I turned back to the vertibird and saw why, they were both climbing in through the opposite doors.

"Out! Both of you!" I ordered just as the pilot turned in his seat toward me.

"Orders just in Paladin Steel. Brotherhood patrols are under attack. All personnel and squads are to report in for orders. Code red. I've been ordered to return to the Prydwen immediately." Before he'd even finished speaking the vertibird had lifted off and was speeding toward the Boston Airport.

I glared at the helmeted faces of Danse and Merc, "You two are going to answer for this later." They both nodded agreeably. "Our priority is to get to Maxson." Their heads bobbed up and down. "We have to stop him from sending out any retaliation and make sure that mole doesn't get to him." Again they just nodded in full compliance. _Now they agree with whatever I say._ I felt like kicking them and turned away before I decided to push them both out the doors and instead gave my attention to the pilot.

"Update me." The pilot did with some hesitation, "A patrol already in Boston has been sent to the Old Church and two patrols are heading toward... the castle Ma'am."

"Son-of-a-bitch!" I grabbed the spare headset shoving it on my head, breaking into the chaotic radio transmissions on the military wave length of the Brotherhood with an emergency code several times before getting acknowledged.

"This is Paladin Steel. I need to speak with Elder Maxson or Lancer Captain Kells."

"Sorry Paladin Steel, they are unavailable for any communications at this time."

"Damn it! Then get a message to them immediately. They need to recall all squads for defense. The airport is going to be attacked by the Institute."

"The Institute Ma'am?" was the disbelieving response over the coms.

"Just give the message to Elder Maxson now! Paladin Steel out." I swore for even as I signed off I heard more squads being ordered to the Church and various check points before replacing the headset with my helmet once more. I glanced back at Danse and Merc who had their heads bent together. _Now what the hell are those two up to?_

Danse moved closer to me, "Don't worry. They still have Prime active. Any attack force won't get far against Prime." I nodded, yet couldn't help thinking Prime was not something the Institute would have over looked in an attack plan.

I moved to the open door looking toward the Airport, it seemed we could not get there soon enough. The Airport came into view and I drew in a quick breath before shouting at them both, "It's begun! Safety off!"

Laser fire could be seen in the outer compound of the Brotherhood base, red and blue beams and flashes lighting up the night.

"Where is Prime?! I don't see Prime!" Both men were behind me now peering out at the battle starting ahead and below. "There!" One of them pointed where Prime stood solitary and unmoving as a statue.

"Why is he not fighting?"

"Looks like he's been shut down!"

"Son-of-a-bitch! How?"

"The Brotherhood armor, they probably walked right in, seized the control station before anyone realized what was happening."

"I got this!" Merc leaned toward the pilot, "Get us over the roof of that control station now!"

The vertibird swerved and before I could stop him Merc leaped out falling toward the roof below. Danse was about to follow when a loud explosion ripped through the air from above. We turned and saw the Prydwen's flight deck door go spinning into space taking a Paladin with it.

"Up! Up! Get us up there now!" Danse yelled at the pilot.

Another vertibird had just landed at the flight deck and we saw several Synths leap from it. A battle now raged on the Prydwen.

Danse and I leaped from the vertibird before it even locked into place and open fired. I was taking out anything that got near the open hatch, Danse was shooting and running full tilt across the ramp knocking Synths over the edge that let him get to close. Very few Brotherhood had exited the Prydwen to join the fight, I was assuming many had already gone to ground level to aid the battle there.

We fought our way to the hatch with two other Paladins taking down the last of the Synths and headed inside to find Maxson. Entering the Command deck we stepped over three paladin's dead or severely wounded, but spied Maxson in the observation area surrounded by others and breathed a sigh of relief, yet something struck me odd. We rushed around the ladder to the main deck and were brought to an abrupt halt at the observation room's entrance.

My heart was already pounding from battle, but it lodged in my throat as I realized Maxson had his hands clasped behind his neck in surrender. Proctor Quinlan and Captain Kells stood there immobile to one side with a Knight, Ingram stood swearing next to a star paladin just inside the room's entrance.

Knight-Captain Cade stood next to Maxson holding a laser pistol to the Elder's head.

"Drop your weapons now!" Cade ordered. We complied slowly. I removed my helmet and was surprised to see Danse do the same.

Elder Maxson began swearing as did several others around the room upon seeing Danse, but I figured that was the least of our worries. _Of course damn it!_ _Knight-Captain Cade, one person who had access to all Danse's past records and files, personal history, his pshyche, medical and of course his DNA._

"Take it easy Cade. What ever the problem is, it can be worked out." I forced my voice to sound soothing and reasonable.

Cade didn't even acknowledge me as his eyes were glued to Danse standing at my side and I froze as I felt the muzzle of his laser rifle press against my head.

"Exit the power armor Tanna, nice and slow." Danse's voice matched his darkened brown eyes, now hard and stolid.

"Danse? Merc?"

"Not Danse."

"Merc." Came out in a choked whisper.

He moved behind me and opened my suit, yanking me out before it had even completely opened.

I felt numb with shock and my movements were stilted as he drug me back around before the others.

"How? Why?"

"I told you my orders. I had till dawn to nab you again. I also get the added bonus of completing my original orders."

He started to drag me toward Cade and Maxson, but Cade halted him.

"Hold it right there Merc? Your original orders?" Cade questioned Merc sounding unsure of his identity.

"For the love of bullets Cade. It's me, don't be an idiot. You know my original orders were to take out Maxson."

"Those are my orders now Merc."

"Your orders aren't programmed in like mine. Does it matter who as long as it's done?"

Cade hesitated then shrugged. Merc moved to stand on the other side of Maxson from Cade pulling me with him.

"Cover them." Merc ordered Cade as his armored hand pushed me to my knees next to him holding my shoulder firmly and switched his aim to Maxson's skull.

"On your knees Maxson."

Maxson's face darkened with rage, "You're an abomination Danse. I should have executed you myself at Bravo."

Merc's elbow hit him in the gut and Maxson bent and went to his knees. Several people took a step forward, but Cade's pistol halted them. Merc's gun muzzle pressed against Maxson's head and I was helpless to do anything as I saw his finger tighten on the trigger and pull it.

The rifle fired and Cade slowly slid to the ground with a look of utter surprise on his face that mirrored the rest of our expressions.

Danse helped Maxson to his feet, "Sorry Arthur. I couldn't shoot threw you safely and I had to get Tanna out of his direct line of fire also." Danse turned and pulled me to my feet gently.

"Danse?"

"Yell at me later soldier girl, we've still got work to do."

Everyone went into motion then, over coming their shock, grabbing up dropped weapons, moving to guard Maxson and unfortunately several took aim at Danse. Danse stiffened, but seemed to expect it. The Elder stared at Danse who met his gaze silent and unflinching.

 _Damn Danse. He's not going to even try to defend himself to Maxson._

"He just saved your life Arthur!" I yelled.

After a heart stopping moment Maxson signaled his men to stand down and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Elder, you need to recall your forces. It was all a set up. Remnants of the Institute planned all the attacks to get the factions fighting each other."

"I gathered the Institute was involved after seeing all the Synths attacking." He said dryly then turned to Kells, "Get our men back here at once."

Kells took off for communications as Danse spoke up, "We need to make sure the base is secured, but I believe I hear Prime in action again."

I looked at Danse and grinned, "Merc did it."

Elder Maxson cleared his throat, "Am I supposing we have you two to thank for Prime's reactivation also?"

"Actually Elder, it's three of us."

I turned to head for the flight deck and for the second time that night froze in place, "Mother of all Rad Storms." I gasped.

Everyone turned to see a lone Synth approaching the Prydwen's command deck through the blown hatch with a red beeping mini nuke clutched to it's chest.

The world seemed to drop into slow motion as everyone headed for the hatch, knowing if the Synth got inside and set off the mini nuke the Prydwen would go up in flames. As close as we were to the door, those seconds of frozen immobility were going to be our destruction.

Suddenly the thump thump of a vertibird was heard and an armored paladin dropped behind the Synth. It would have taken a mighty leap to reach the flight deck from the air, but he'd succeeded and wrapped his arms around the Synth lifting him in the air at the very steps of the Command deck.

His power armor was was scorched, plates damaged and splattered with blood, his helmet was gone and as he turned there were gasps from those behind me and I heard Maxson exhale, "My God!" For a brief second Merc made eye contact with Danse and I before turning and leaping over the side with his captive.

We ran forward and I screamed over the side as I watched him fall toward the waters below, "Merc!"

The nuke exploded as they hit the water spewing a great plume of molten fire and water high into the air. Danse leaped over the side to follow Merc clamping his helmet on as he fell. I sprinted back inside to my power armor as the others gathered at the flight deck railing gawking at the water below.

I came out and jumped over the rail dropping and smashing into the earth, then was sprinting along the shore line. I could see Danse's helmet rising out of the water and made a B-line for him. He was dragging a power armor suit behind him, armor plating gone, its frame bent and mangled and... empty.

Danse drug it up on shore falling to his knees and I dropped next to him. He threw his helmet on the ground gasping and I could see it wasn't from lack of air as he lifted his face to mine and shook his head sadly fighting the moisture that was gathering in his eyes. My own tears joined his.

Vault 75 had been cleared successfully without blowing it to bits which had taken a lot of persuading with regards to Elder Maxson and Desdemona. I felt no guilt reminding the two of saving Maxson's life, preventing the Prydwen's destruction as well as preventing a faction war to obtain their complete cooperation. It was more a surrender than a battle at the vault since most the Synths had been deployed to the battle for the Boston Airport where they were destroyed.

A month had passed since the battle at the Boston Airport. Danse and I were on the lawn before our home watching the night sky as we enjoyed a couple beers. His head was in my lap as my fingers ran thru his midnight hair unconsciously and I peered down at him.

"So how does it feel Sentinel Danse to be part of the Brotherhood once more?"

"Well Sentinel Steel, it is nice to walk about the Commonwealth without a helmet for a change."

I thumped his shoulder and laughed, "I know darn well you are thrilled about it."

His golden brown eyes stared up at my mine taking on a more serious expression,

"I have to admit, I gave serious thought to not rejoining. I have grown accustomed to being a soldier of the Commonwealth through the Minutemen. If the rank of Sentinel had not been offered, I'm pretty certain I would not have accepted for I feared the thought of orders that could keep me from tracking Kellogg since he's disappeared again, also orders that might take me far from our home and from you."

Leaning down my lips hovered over his, "I do believe that statement has earned you a kiss." and proceeded to offer a sweet one until we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

We looked up to see Trash Can Carla standing out in the street.

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but I've got a couple packages addressed to you both."

She handed one to me and one to Danse as he sat up. "Thanks Carla."

"Yeah, well I ain't a postman, but delivery paid well, so." She shrugged and lit a cigarette before moving off down the street.

"There's no return address on mine." I noted quizzically.

"Mine either."

Danse tore off his wrapping and ripped the box top off pulling out a small note,

"Whats the note say?"

"Figured you'd need these with her around." He lifted the inside wrapping to reveal a dozen stempaks.

By this time I had my package opened to reveal a pair of hand cuffs and noted they were etched with the words, Tough girl.

"He's alive!" I beamed at Danse, but was surprised to see his expression blank as he silently rose and

headed inside with his package.

I followed him into the house to find him standing in the middle of the living area. His eye's followed me as I entered, his features stolid. I set my package next to his on an end table as a suspicion began to grow in my mind. I moved to stand in front of him so close I had to tilt my head back a little so I had a close up view of his eyes and features as I squinted up at him,

"Why is it Danse you don't seem surprised?" No response. "Why are you not grinning from ear to ear, well okay, not doing that lip and eye crinkling thing finding out he's alive?" He remained deadpan while my anger did not.

My ire exploded, "You've known all along!" He flinched.

"You big pile of blow fly dung!" I kicked his shin. "You let me think he was dead!" I pouned my fist into his chest, which was a mistake cause it hurt my hand more than him. "You kept it from me all this time!"

His arms encircled me like a vise and pulled me close, his voice low and controlled, "We were in the middle of the Brotherhood's base. He was a Synth Tanna."

I didn't want to hear his explanations. "Maxson never would have accepted Merc, you know this."

My anger was ebbing, "You could have told me! All this time I thought..."

"Our grief had to appear real."

"You're both a couple of iradiated dimwitted bloated brahmins." I pouted. "So where is he?"

"My guess is the Capitol Wasteland."

"Do you think he'll ever come back Danse?"

"I have a feeling he will someday. Probably when there's trouble brewing."

Only a little tiffed now, I slipped my arms around him with a dubious look, "So how do I know you two haven't switched places again?"

Danse tightened his hold on me and captured my lips with his in a passionate kiss that made my knees weak. After a few minutes he lifted his head, his voice thick and low,

"Need any more convincing my little soldier girl?"

I gave him an sultry look, "Well maybe I _need_ just a little more convincing."

Danse groaned, lifted me in his arms and carried me to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

"What ever you _need_ , I'll make it happen."

Much, much later, "Ad Victoriam."

-End-

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed my story and want to just thank you all for your comments and reviews. I'm still considering another story in the future regarding the tracking of Kellogg and the dangers that could lead our heros into. Thank you again for the support and for reading.


End file.
